A Certain New Adventure II
by WiliamZ0
Summary: Continuity of last fanfic; A Certain New Adventure !   What happened with Touma and The others after the last fanfic ? More New Adventure! New Case!   Please Enjoy it! Have Been Remade Once more!
1. First Trial Case

Hello Everyone~ I'm back again and now. Please Read and Enjoy my sequel " A Certain New Adventure II "

Collaboration work with one of fanfic writer , Fuji92

_**I do not own all the characters, I only own my Original Characters !**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it~ And Review it~**_

* * *

**15th December,**  
**In a certain alley,**

10 men, all of them are Skill-Outs are surrounding what seems to be a 16 year old girl.

"Hey there girl, don't you feel scared going here alone?" One of them said to her.

"Yeah, come on, let's us accompany you." the man in front of her, probably the leader.

The girl ignores them and get away from there.

The leader then touches her face and said, "Now, why don't let you be nice to me? I'll give you a-ARGH!" the leader then dropped in front of her.

"B-Boss! Why you!" The others try to attack her.

Then the girl gives them a lethal glare and the Skill-Outs began to charge at her.

**Several minutes later,**

"Aww man, this is a massacre" as an Anti-Skill officer looks at 10 dead bodies in that alley.

"Give them to the medical team! They'll handle those bodies." His leader orders to him.

Then one of his men approaches him, "Sir! We got the footage from this alley!"

Both of them walk to the Anti-Skill van.

The leader and his men look at the footage and their eyes shown fear, "W-What the fuck! It seems a single girl is the culprit!"

In the footage, the girl realized the camera and destroyed it. The recording only shows static screen after that.

"Shit we even don't get her face!" said the Anti Skill that check the footage

* * *

**16th December**  
**Anti-Skill Headquarter,**

"And this the end of the record" said Yomikawa as she show a record of yesterday accident "I want every Judgment members available to help us to catch the culprit"

"That was a brutal massacre" replied Konori after she saw the video

"I know, if she hasn't been found, more of them will die."

Seeing the video of the slaughter, she then said, "Don't worry, I'll sent the words to every Branch so that they can lend some assistance in catching the culprit."

Suddenly, an Anti-Skill officer came to both Yoshikawa and Konori.

"Ma'am, we've got another report that 15 Skill-Out members are being attacked"

"Another attack?" Yomikawa surprised.

"Well, we accounted 14 dead but there is another one still alive but in bad shape, he is in the hospital now." The Officer said.

"Alright, send an interrogation team! Konori, I'll inform you if we got anything." Yomikawa said.

"Understood, I'll head back to my Branch HQ" then she leaves the Anti-Skill headquarters

* * *

**At Hospital**

Sieghart, Accelerator and Touma happened to be in hospital to visit Heaven Canceler

They then saw their teacher, Yomikawa, hurry

"Oi! Yomikawa!" shouts Accelerator

"Accelerator! What are you doing here?" asks Yomikawa as she looked at them.

"Just want to visit this 'Old Boy' Grandfather " as Accelerator point his finger to Sieghart

"Any problem happened?" asked Sieghart as he trying to ignore Accelerator

"There is something terrible happened, I must go now!" replied Yomikawa

"Yomikawa-Sensei!"

Suddenly Touma call her

"What is it?" asked Yomikawa

"May we accompany you and please tell us what happened!"

"Alright! You three come with me!"

Then they stop in front of an emergency ward.

"Who are you visiting sensei?" Touma asked.

"Well there are increased attacks on Skill-Outs member that had caused most of them dead. There is one survivor but in a very critical condition."

Then Sieghart said, "You two get in, I'll try to see grandpa."

"Okay Sieghart, we'll be waiting." Touma replied.

Then the three of them except Sieghart entered the ward and see a man in the bed breathing heavily.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Yomikawa asks.

The man looks at her and nodded.

"Well, can you tell me what happened after you and your buddies see the girl?" Yomikawa asks him again.

The man tries to remember what happened but then the three of them saw the man's eyes dilated and they shown the sight of fear then suddenly he suddenly knocked out.

"WHAT THE! You tell your friend to get the doctor here! He's in shock!" Yomikawa shouts to Touma while the heartbeat monitor shows sign of extreme heartbeat failure.

"Got it" Then Touma uses his phone to contact Sieghart.

"He'll be here in a minute!" Touma said after he contacted Sieghart.

Then the monitor goes flatline.

Yomikawa tries to revive him many times until Heaven Canceler came with Sieghart.

"Oh god, it seems I'm too late." He said.

Yomikawa only said, "Dammit! The only lead to this case is dead!"

"Sensei, what just happened?" Touma asked as he and the others still confused with what is happening.

Yomikawa regains his composure and look at the three of them.

"Well, if you want to know, here, take a look."

She then showed a video on her PDA.

The three look at the video and shocked, "W-What! Who is this girl?" Touma shocked at first.

"That power looks kinda familiar." Sieghart thought.

"That girl is quite strong." Accelerator spoke.

Touma then look at Yomikawa, "Sensei what is the meaning of this?"

Then Yomikawa answers "Well, you better talk to Konori; I have told her about this case."

"I think I have to go to my Headquarters now, I'll see you all again later." She said and left off.

Heaven Canceler then said to them, "I'll call the nurse to bring a body bag now." He then walks to talk to the nurse.

"Well guys, let's go back to the Office Branch now." Touma orders them.

"Tch! I hate this when we become the permanent member, especially with you guys" Accelerator replied them.

"Shut up Accelerator." Touma said after he feels annoyed at Accelerator's complaints.

The three of them headed to the Judgment Office Branch to discuss the case with Konori.

* * *

**On way to their branch headquarter**

The three boys are talking to each other

"Just who could do something as cruel like that?" as Touma asks Sieghart and Accelerator.

Both of the boy then looked at each other.

"That girl, there is something familiar about her" said Accelerator

"Yeah! And that ability, I think I recognize it somewhere before" replied Sieghart

"Huh? What you both talking about?" asked Touma

Sieghart then sees his friend.

"You see the recording right?" asked Sieghart

"Yeah, Sieghart!"

"Don't you feel something strange?"

"What you mean?" asked Touma

"The way that girl fight and her ability" answered Accelerator

"Exactly!" replied Sieghart

"Just what are you ...?"

Suddenly Touma's phone ring "Uiharu?"

"Ah! Touma! Hurry up and go to a park at 7th District!" shouts Uiharu

"What happened?"

"Several Judgment members have found the culprit but they're being attacked! Kuroko is coming there to assist them!"

"Alright we'll be right there!" then Touma cut off the conversation "Sieghart! Accelerator!"

Both of them nodded and go to the place

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

They found about 20 Judgment members wounded and no trace from the culprit

"Dammit ! Hey you guys hang on!" said Touma then Kuroko appeared

"What the-" Kuroko want to say something but Sieghart cut her off.

"Kuroko! Call ambulance now!" shouts Sieghart

"Y-Yeah!" replied Kuroko as she starts to contact the hospital.

"'Ablino Boy'!"

"What is it 'Old Boy'?" asked Accelerator

"Help me carry several that have serious wound and go to hospital with them"

"Why should I!" shouts Accelerator

Sieghart just showed a very serious expression and shouts back "JUST DO IT!"

"Ceh~ Alright!" as Accelerator carries 2 guys and run very fast

"I will bring these 3!" then Sieghart carries 3 people and disappeared

Then Touma realized something, he feels like someone watching them.

He turns around and he thought he see someone watching him, "Hmm? Maybe my imagination"

* * *

**Several minutes later**  
**At the hospital,**

"They will be fine for now." said Heaven Canceler to Touma and the others

Everyone there starts relief.

Kuroko then out from one of the room and said "Hey you guys! Get in! Our friend is going to give some info on the culprit!"

All of them nod.

Touma walk inside first.

Sieghart and Accelerator then followed later while arguing about something

They then see a female Judgment member and Touma immediately remembers the girl during Sherry Cromwell's attack against Academy City.

"The telepathic girl huh?" Touma thought.

"How are you?" asked Kuroko

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" replied the girl

"Any clue?" Kuroko then said straight to the point

"Yeah! The culprit is a girl about 16 years old , long brown hair , her eyes orange and she about 165 cm"

Suddenly Sieghart and Accelerator look at each other and think about something

"What you think?" asked Sieghart

"I have no idea" answered Accelerator

"I see... But I guess what you think right now is same with what I think"

"Humph~ that's make me not happy 'Old Boy' " with angry tone

"Whatever 'Albino Boy' " as Sieghart ignores him

"Just what both of you talking?" asked Touma.

"Nothing." Both of them shouts in unison at Touma.

"A-Alright..." replied Touma "Fukou Da…"

Kuroko then point her glance to Touma and the others

"Alright you three! You should leave now and go back to Headquarter first, I will follow you guys later" orders Kuroko

"Okay! Accelerator! Sieghart! Let's go. " then three of them go away from there.

* * *

**Back at the Judgment Branch Office,**

Touma and the others just came back from the Hospital and they decided to discuss about the cases with Konori.

"Ah guys, perfect timing, I want you to help in this case." Konori said.

"Don't worry senpai, we knew about it." Touma replied.

"Well, that's good, so what is happening?"

"Umm...first, the Skill-Out member whose thought have survived is dead, then 20 Judgment members is also knocked out."

"That's sound serious." Konori said to them.

"Yeah! Senpai!" As Touma nodded.

Konori then looked at him again

"Hey Kamijou-san, do you see Kuroko?" Konori asks him.

"She said she is in the hospital now, visiting our wounded members" Sieghart answered.

Then Touma look at Uiharu.

"Uiharu, could you show us the fight between the attacker and the Judgment officer?" Touma asks her.

Uiharu agrees and all of them look at the video showed at Uiharu's laptop.

The attacker was against the surveillance camera, so no one can saw her face from surveillance camera.

In the video they can see her body emitting something strange,

Several Judgment members sent some attacks, but those things passed her. Some attacks somehow gone after she swings her right hand.

She also swings again her hand and makes some Judgment members knocked out

A lighting bolt come out from her hand and strike the surveillance camera, the recording only shows static screen after that.

"I knew that power is kinda familiar!" Sieghart thought

"Hmm...That is way too familiar" Accelerator thought himself.

Touma just shows a surprised expression

"Whoa! Is she is a Level 5?" Touma wondered.

"Well, we haven't found any new registered Level 5 or even any Level's in our Database." Konori said.

"Now that is a mystery." Sieghart replied.

Kuroko finally arrives at the office and looking at everyone that is watching the laptop.

"Umm...guys?" Kuroko said to them.

"Ah Shirai-san!" Uiharu said while looking at her.

"Ah you've come Kuroko! Well, I heard from them that you visit our injured Judgment member right?" Konori asked her

"Well~ I have asked her if she sees the attacker's face." Kuroko replied.

Everyone then looks at her with a serious face

"Well, she said that she didn't clearly get a good look at her face because the attacker is wearing some kind of mask that covering her face."

"Anything else?" Touma asks.

"So far~ Not yet!"

"Hmm...This is a very tough nut to crack huh?" Touma thought.

All of them then take a seat.

Sieghart then looked at his friend.

"What should we do now Touma?" Sieghart asked.

Touma then start thinking something and finally say something,

"We should find more clues about it. And we must careful because that person might attack us."

Then everyone nodded at his suggestion.

* * *

**December 17th,**

Sogiita Gunha was doing his daily job as a Judgment member, patrolling the streets and also helping several citizens in needs.

"(Sigh)...couldn't this day be more exciting?" Sogiita Gunha, The #7 Level 5, complains

Then he heard a scream from one of the alley not far from his position.

"ARGHH! HELP ME!"

"What? Someone screaming?" as he headed to the direction of the scream

When he arrives, he saw 5 more people lay dead and in front of them is a girl wearing a mask so that Gunha couldn't recognize her.

"Dammit! It's her!" He then pulled out his cellphone to contact Anti-Skill.

"Hello! Anti-Skill! I've found the suspect, she is in-"

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the phone and destroyed it.

"SHIT!" He then saw another lightning bolt coming right at him and he activated his Force field projection and the attack is deflected.

"So, you want to fight me huh? Well… Prepared to be obliterated by Sogiita Gunha! The #7 Level 5!" He shouts and he uses his speed to run straight at the girl.

"Amazing! Punch!" He said while hitting her with amazing speed.

The punch hit directly at the girl and she flies back 5 meters and lying there.

"Heh, piece of c- What!" He thought the fight was over but she then stand up again with no physical injuries and he also saw a light purple aura coming from her body.

"Wait, that aura...I think I ever saw it somewhere before..."

Before Gunha recovers from his shock, the girl suddenly appear in front of him and he immediately activates his shield again.

However, the girl bypasses his shield and immediately grabbed his left arm and her right hand at his right arm.

Gunha shocked at the fact as he looking at his hands that grab by the girl.

"Wait a minute! This is impossible! How you penetrate my shield?"

Then the girl charges up her electric shock and shocks him with the equivalent of 2.5 Billion Volts, causing the electrical equipment surrounding the area light, traffic light and lamp short fused.

"ARGHH!" as Gunha screamed in pain.

Before he is knocked out, he decides to use his last power, "EXPLOSION!"

A large blast immediately causes both of them thrown away.

Gunha with his remaining energy tried to stand up but after the girl's powerful lightning strikes at him; he immediately dropped on the floor of the alley.

The girl wakes up and tries to finish him once and for all but she then heard sirens, sounding the arrival of the Anti-Skill and she immediately took of, leaving her victim barely alive.

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

The alley where Gunha fought against the culprit is now full of Anti-Skill and Judgment member alike, most of them are taking picture of the scene while others guard the scene from any interference by the media who's now arriving at the crime scene to cover what maybe a huge event.

"So, first Skill-Outs, then Judgment members and now the Level 5's huh" Kuroko said as she inspects the scene.

Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator are also at the scene with Kuroko.

"I don't know what motives that she has, killing powerless group of Level 0, attacking Anti-Skills and Judgment members and now, attacking Level 5's? This is not right." Touma said as he look at the blood filled floors and clenched his right fist.

"It seems like the culprit is try to play with us." Accelerator said while he checking the scene.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Sieghart are asking some question to Gunha, who now are lifted to the ambulance for further treatment.

"Hei Gunha, remember me?" Kuroko asked him.

Gunha then looked at both of them

"Ah Kuroko, good to see you and-!" He looks at Sieghart and shocked.

"What are YOU doing here!" He shouts while still remembering his first encounter with Sieghart.

Sieghart somehow trying to hide his face from Gunha, Kuroko who see it start talking

"Relax Gunha, he's now a Judgment member so he's our friend now. His name is Kurosaki Sieghart."

"Ah so you are one of the new members of the Judgment Branch 177th and the new Level 5 that I heard before."

Sieghart then looked at Gunha

"That's me. Sorry for what happened when we first met." As he show his face to Gunha.

Gunha replied with a smile "That's fine, Sieghart"

"How come you can be defeated? I even have hard time when I fight against both you and Misaka" as he referring to the accident at AIM Institute a long time ago

"Actually, Not that hard anyway" thinks Sieghart as he sees Gunha

Kuroko then ask before Gunha can answer Sieghart's question, "Anyway, Gunha do you have the description of the attacker up close?"

"Well, she's wearing a mask so I can't see her face, but the weird thing is, she had the power like him." He replied as he pointed to Sieghart.

Sieghart surprised to hear about it and start talking "What? Like me?"

"You don't know? Back then I use my ultimate attack at you but you survived and now that girl survived my attack as well!"

Sieghart is trying to remember his last fight against Gunha "You mean that punch that you called as 'Amazing Punch' ?"

"Yeah! That attack! The one that you stopped with a single hand!"

Then the medical said to them, "Okay that's enough, we're bringing him to the hospital now."

"Okay ! Thanks, Gunha." Kuroko said to him.

"You're welcome." He replied before the back door closes and the ambulance disappear from sight.

Then Touma and Accelerator came to inform them, "Kuroko, Sieghart, we have the video from the surveillance camera, follow us."

* * *

The four of them approach an Anti-Skill van and a monitor showed up the scene.

They watch the scene until the end and everyone there shocked and they show disbelief face,

"W-What! How could she survive that?" Kuroko asked.

"Wait ! Isn't that light purple aura is the same as Sieghart?" Touma said while observing the girl closely.

"Hell, she even bypass Number 7's shield, there is no way that this girl can do it!" Accelerator shouts.

"Not only that! Is she is an Electromaster? She even crazy enough to use electricity in direct contact and received nothing after use it!" as Sieghart analyze it

Touma looked at his comrades and said "Right now, I think we should head back to the office and tell Konori-senpai about this."

Everyone nodded show they agree and headed back to their Judgment Office.

**At the Judgment office,**

After informs Konori about it, she then decided to inform this to the higher ups.

"Well, the higher-ups have given this a top priority so every Level 5's will be informed about it." Konori said just as she finished calling the higher ups.

"So, we need to warn every Level 5's about the imminent danger." Konori said with serious face.

"Then I'll inform-" Touma wanted to say something but Kuroko immediately interrupt.

"Let me protect my Onee-sama!" Kuroko shouts while giving a glare at him.

"Okay, Kuroko but just be sure to request help if you're under attack by the culprit." Konori said to her.

"Then I will send some warning to available Level 5 in Academy City." Uiharu replied while head back to her computer to send the message.

Konori then looked at the Level 5's in her office.

"How about you two? Accelerator and Sieghart?"

"We can take care ourselves! Right, "Albino Boy"?" Sieghart look at Accelerator.

Accelerator talks back, "Humph! Whatever "Old Boy" I'm not that weak you know."

"And I will inform Ruko about this" replied Sieghart and tried to ignore Accelerator's taunt

Konori then looked at them "Then it settles, we have to be more careful, that girl will show no mercy to her enemies once she defeated them."

"Yes senpai, we'll be more careful from now on" Said Touma.

* * *

**3 Hours later,**

"What are you? What do you want!" asked Mugino to the girl with mask in front of her. Three girls. Her teammates are already knockdown by the sudden attack.

The girl just silent and point at her, indicating that she wants her and started to run surround her.

"You are annoying insect! DIE!" as Mugino throws 4 beams to her.

The girl just swings her right hand to the attacks and those attacks gone.

Mugino's face showed disbelief over what had happened.

"W-What? How you do that?" Suddenly 4 beams come out from the girl's right hand and go to Mugino.

"Shit? How she negated and copied my attacks" thought Mugino as she throws her attacks to the girl's attacks.

An explosion happened. And smoke blocked her view,"Dammit! I can't see anything!"

After the smoke start disappeared, the girl that attack Mugino gone "Just where that insect gone!"

Suddenly a lighting bolt comes from behind and Mugino tries to change the way but too late.

The attack come first to her and knocks her out.

After the girl confirmed her targets knockdown, she goes away from there.

**Another 3 Hours later after the last accident,**

A brown hair boy sitting in one of alley while holding his wound at his stomach

Kakine Teitoku, #2 Level 5 at Academy City

"Shit!" as he starts groan "Just what with that girl? Those sudden attacks almost get me killed!"

"Is she the one that said by the Judgment?" as he checking his cell phone

He then start remembered his fight against the attacker

"That's some weird abilities! First, lighting attacks, then my attacks is nullified. She also survived my attacks and penetrate my defense" as he checking his wound.

"Luckily she still injured from my attacks earlier. That will stop her from chasing me" as Kakine saw the sky

"One day! I will kill her!" as Kakine gritted his teeth

"Hey Are you alright?" asked an Anti-Skill that found him and Kakine dropped to the ground "Hey kid! Hurry Bring him to hospital!"

"Ugh~" as his vision getting blurred and he lying down on the ground

Then Several Anti-Skills came and carry the already fainted Kakine to the hospital

"Wait a minute! He is Kakine Teitoku , #2 Level 5 of Academy City" said the Anti-Skill with shocked face after checking Kakine

"Man this is bad, three Level 5's in a day?" One of the men said.

"God, if this keeps happen, there will be no more Level 5's around here anymore." His friend said as they taking him onto the ambulance that is arrived at the scene.

* * *

**December 18th,**

At the Judgment Office branch, Touma and the others include Mikoto because Kuroko called her to attend a small meeting.

Konori then started the meeting "Well, with everyone here including Misaka. Let's us begin our briefing."

"As you can see, we have reported attacks on Level 5's, the first one is one of our Judgment Officer Sogiita Gunha, the #7 Level 5, he is lucky to survive the attack." She said as she shown the image of Gunha from the projector onto a white screen.

"Gunha? He's being attacked?" Mikoto asked her.

"Yeah, he's now in the hospital, heavily injured but survived."

"Three hours after that, we got a report that #4 Level 5, Mugino Shizuri , Anti-Skills found her with a three of her friends, they're all defeated and left dying." As Konori showing the scene to everyone.

"M-Mugino is defeated?" Misaka surprised, her mouth open after hearing her rival is defeated.

"You said there is another one right Senpai?" Touma asks Konori.

"Yes, another Level 5, #2 named Kakine Teitoku. He's also being attacked by the culprit and barely survived, he's now in hospital but comatose after Anti-Skill found him." She said as she turns off the projector.

"I can't believe that! This person is targeting Level 5's and successfully defeated them." Mikoto replied.

"That's why we have informed the remaining Level 5's and also decided to give them a security escorts."

Then Touma come forward and informs them, "For now, we will concentrate on protecting the remaining Level 5, Uiharu." He then called Uiharu.

"Well, I've informed that #5, Queen of Tokiwadai is now under the protection of Anti-Skill while Misaka will be under the protection of Shirai Kuroko, unfortunately we unable to contact #6 yet."

Sieghart thought about something "#6 huh?"

Then Touma look at Sieghart and Accelerator and asks, "Are you sure that you'll be fine without an escort?"

Both of them only gave Touma glares

"Hey, I'm #1, The Strongest; I don't need any escort even with my condition." Accelerator said arrogantly.

"Well I don't have to; I can take care of myself." Sieghart said to him.

Then Touma remembers something, "Hey Sieghart, where is Ruko? Shouldn't she be informed about this?"

Sieghart just sighed.

"Ruko? Don't worry, she's out from Academy City with Youmu to visit Youmu's father, I've told about it earlier so she knew about it."

All of them then looked at Mikoto and Kuroko

Konori then started speaking "Well~ that's all we want to inform you about. Kuroko!" as she sees her subordinate.

Kuroko responds her speak "Yes Senpai!"

"Keep Misaka safe, if you need reinforcement, please inform us."

"Understood Senpai." Kuroko nodded at her.

Sieghart then stand up "Umm guys, I want to meet Gunha at the hospital for now."

Touma then look at him and asks, "With whom Sieghart?"

"Aogami, of course." Sieghart answers.

"Aogami?" Touma wondered in his thought, "Why Aogami?"

"Anyway, see you soon guys." Sieghart then leaves the office.

As soon as everyone leaves, Touma then speaks to Mikoto, "Hey Misaka."

"What is it Kamijou-san ?"

"I just want to tell you, be careful out there okay."

But just before Misaka can say anything, Kuroko suddenly intervene "Thanks for your concern for Onee-sama but I can handle it from here."

Then Kuroko teleported with Mikoto, leaving Touma with Accelerator.

"Well Accelerator, want to go out patrolling?" He asks.

"Whatever, as long that "Old Boy" away, I'm fine with it." He said with sour face.

* * *

**Hospital,**

Sieghart is waiting outside the hospital, waiting Aogami to arrive.

"Where is he right now?" He said while looking at his watch. "Is he being attacked?"

Then he saw Aogami that just arrived.

"Hey Sieghart, tired of waiting?" Aogami said while waving his hand to his friend.

"What took you so long?" Sieghart asked with angry face "I thought you forget about this meeting"

"Umm…I got a problem you know" replies Aogami as he smiling.

Sieghart looked at Aogami for a moment before he sighed.

"Nevermind, let's go." Sieghart said to him and the two of them entered the hospital.

**At Gunha's ward,**

Gunha is resting on his bed when a knock on the door alert him.

"Come in."

Then he saw Sieghart and Aogami entered the room.

"Sieghart!" He shouts then he looked at Aogami.

"Yo Gunha! Long time no see!" Aogami said to him.

"Well~ isn't that the #6 Level 5, Aogami! What brings you here?" Gunha asks Aogami.

"I heard that you're hospitalized so I with Sieghart, my childhood friend, came here to visit you." Aogami replies.

Gunha then shows disbelief face to Sieghart "I don't know you his childhood friend"

"Something happened in the past anyway" replied Sieghart as he smiling

"Anyway, what's happened to you? The last time we fight, you're not this bad." Aogami continued.

"I don't know, that girl is ridiculously strong when I fought her."

"A girl!" Aogami seems more interested on that girl.

"Hey Aogami, are you okay?" Gunha asks him.

Sieghart then explained to him, "Hey Gunha! In school, he is a pervert. If you know what I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I want to see my grandfather, he's working as a doctor in this hospital."

"Okay then Sieghart." Gunha said as he gave Sieghart's permission to leave.

When Sieghart's goes out he can heard Aogami talk to Gunha, "Hey Gunha, what's that girl look like?"

Sieghart can only sigh and said, "Aogami..."

**Somewhere at the street,**

"Well it's just us eh Accelerator?" Touma asked Accelerator while on their Judgment patrol.

"Better than having that "Old Boy" around." Accelerator replies.

Touma then looked at him once again, "Hey Accelerator, I want to ask something."

"What is it?" asked Accelerator with annoyed face.

Touma then took a deep breath before talk

"Back then when you have that "Black Wing", are you conscious that time?" He asks

"I have a wing? Are you out of your mind or something?" Accelerator said in disbelief after he hear Touma's question.

Touma just showed a very serious face.

"No I'm not, while you fighting with berserk Sieghart, you suddenly grow a black wing and that wing is the one that stabbed me before." Touma said trying to recall the incident.

"Really? I don't remember that time." Accelerator seems cannot remember the incident.

"I only remembered that I protecting that little brat and the others back then" as Accelerator refer to Last Order, Mikoto and Kuroko

Touma just sighed after he failed to get explanation from Accelerator about the wing.

"Hey Accelerator! Wanna get some drinks? My treat of course." Touma said while pointing at the 24 Hours store.

"Fine! I want coffee, that's all!" Accelerator replied.

* * *

**19 December**  
**After The School,**

Kuroko and Emilya go back together and Mikoto also with them, Ellia gone back first to Tokiwadai's dorm

"Onee-sama, want to buy some drinks before we went back?" Kuroko asks her.

"Drink huh, well that's fine with me. Want come Emilya?" She then asked her.

"I'd like too Misaka-sama" Emilya replied happily.

Emilya notices someone in front of them, "Who is that?"

A 16 years old girl with long brown hair appeared in front of them

"No! She is the culprit!" as Kuroko recognized the person in front of them

Kuroko then tries to call for reinforcement but the girl uses her electricity to disable her phone.

"Dammit! My phone is dead!" Kuroko said while put back her phone.

Kuroko use her teleportation and teleported near her.

She then grabbed her right arm in an effort to take her down, "Gotcha! W-What! My powers aren't worked on her?"

She then realized her power cannot be use against her.

The girl then electrocuted her and Kuroko fainted.

"Shirai-san!" Emilya screamed.

Then she is charging forward the girl and tried to punch her.

The girl then grabbed her fist, "W-What! She stops my strengthen fist!"

Emilya then is touched by the girl and suddenly teleported upside down and hit head first onto the ground and fainted.

"Emilya! Kuroko!" shouts Mikoto after she saw her friends hurt.

Then Mikoto takes out an arcade coin from her pocket and aim it to the girl

"You give me no other choice! Give up!"

Something weird happened, the girl also pull out a coin from her pocket

"W-What?" as she saw the girl start throwing the coin to the sky.

Misaka that not understand what happened.

She create Railgun using her power to the attacker direction.

But the girl also created Railgun and but the color different.

Mikoto's railgun color us blue while her opponent is red

The Railguns collide and explosion happened.

The mask that covers the girl's face fall down and shows her face

Mikoto then look at her face and shocked.

Mikoto's eyes were the size of moons. Her eyes lost their edge.

Her heart almost stopped mouth start mumbling but no sound can be heard.

A sound finally comes out from Mikoto's mouth "Y-You ..."

"'Misaka codename is 'First Trial' ' as Misaka point herself"

"Y-You ... W-Why?" as she not believes what she saw.

"'Misaka must finish her job' as Misaka point her finger to the target"

"What are you mean!" as Mikoto sent a loud voice to her clone.

"'Misaka don't want to hurt the Original, but an order is an order' as Misaka starting to prepare another attack"

* * *

**5 minutes earlier,**

As usual, Touma, Accelerator and Sieghart are just patrolling the streets as part of their Judgment duty.

"What a usual day, first delinquent tried to rob some money and usual thug tried to mess around with us. What will happen next?" Touma said in boredom.

"What's with that expression?" Sieghart asked.

"I want something to happen you know." Touma replies him with a grin.

"Hey stupid, can you keep quiet!" Accelerator screamed to Touma.

Before Touma can say anything the three of them heard an explosion not to far from them.

"What is that?" Touma asks.

"Well Touma, you just got what you want. Let's go!" Sieghart said and the trio immediately rushes to the scene.

**3 minutes later,**

The fight move to an alley not far from where Kuroko and Emilya fainted,

Mikoto already tired after battling yet a new clone, she is currently wielding an Iron particle sword while her opponent is wielding the same too.

"I-I thought the [Experiment] is over!" She screamed to her.

"'Indeed, the [Experiment] is over, but Misaka has other purpose set by the higher ups' as Misaka said the fact to Original"

Then First Trial charges towards Mikoto, the two Iron swords hit each other but First Trial then uses her right hand at Mikoto's Iron swords and the sword dissipates.

Mikoto couldn't believe what she's seeing and First Trial pushed her down and raised her own sword to stab her until she heard a familiar voice, "K-Kuroko! Emilya! They seemed injured, called Anti-Skill and the emergency medical team now!"

Then the person shouted, "Misaka! Where are you?"

"'Misaka think is time to withdraw, you're safe for now Original' as Misaka look at Original"

Then she is disappeared herself by teleportation.

The person then headed to the alley and saw Mikoto is sitting and seems depressed with her tears coming out.

"Misaka!" The person then grabbed and hugs her.

Mikoto then realized Kamijou Touma who hugged her, "K-Kamijou-san."

"Don't worry, I'm here, you're safe now." He said while hugging tightly to her.

Sieghart and Accelerator enter the alley. "Hey Touma, Kuroko and Emilya are now lifted to the hospital, we must go back to the Judgment office at once."

"K-Kamijou-san" Mikoto tries to tell him something but Touma cuts her off and he replied, "We will discuss at Judgment office first okay."

Mikoto only nodded and she with Touma and the others head back to the Judgment Office.

* * *

**Judgment Office,**

After Touma and the others arrived at Judgment but they have a message from Konori and Uiharu that they're out for a while because of an emergency meeting at the Judgment main Headquarters.

"Sit here for a sec, I'll find something to drink." Touma said and he goes to Uiharu's table and found some tea making equipment and began making tea for her.

A minute later, Touma gives her the tea he makes and sits down beside her.

"Now what happened? Why Kuroko and Emilya fainted?" He started to ask.

Before Mkoto even could answer his question, someone knocked the door.

"Hm? Who could that be?" Accelerator said while heading through the door.

He opens the door and sees Last Order, Misaka 10032 and Yoshikawa at the door.

"'Finally found!' says Misaka as Misaka finally found Accelerator!"

He then shouts "You Brat! What! Another one and Yoshikawa too!"

Touma then started asking him "Who is this woman?"

"Yeah who are you?" Sieghart and Mkoto asks

The woman also surprised at the fact that another person who knows Accelerator.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yoshikawa Kikyou. Accelerator's guardian once during the [Experiment]" She explained.

Hearing this, Mkoto exploded in anger, "WHAT? YOU INVOLVED IN THE [EXPERIMENT] TOO!"

"M-Misaka?" Touma looked at her then looked at Yoshikawa again.

"Yes I am one of the scientists participating in the [Experiment]"

She point at Touma and said "But thanks to that guy, the [Experiment] is shut down and discontinued"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Accelerator asks her.

"I want to inform you about the attacker that attacks every Level 5 recently."

After Yoshikawa take a sit, Sieghart started asking

"So who is she?"

Then Misaka 10032 answers, "4th Production Plan, "First Trial" as Misaka tells everyone about it."

Touma shocked in disbelief, "W-Wait, you mean, another Misaka clone!"

"Wait a minute ... **4th**?" thought Sieghart as he confused on what's going on now. "Ah~ Forget it~"

"Yes." Yoshikawa said.

"I thought the [Experiment] is over!" Accelerator shouts to her in loud voice.

"It is, but the higher ups got another plan." Yoshikawa replied.

"You mean that the higher-ups are involved with this as well?" Sieghart asked.

"Yes, it seems."

"Dammit! Why those!" Touma said while clenching his fist.

Sieghart looked at his friend "Anyway, we have to do something about it."

Then Last Order tells them,

"'That Misaka is individual Misaka so that Misaka is not connected to the Misaka network' says Misaka as Misaka informs them."

Now, it is Accelerator's turn to ask her "So why the clone have similar powers like us?"

Yomikawa then looked at everyone there.

"After the [Experiment] ended, several scientists involve in the Level 6 Shift project is looking for alternative to make an artificial Level 5 using your DNAs"

Touma then asked "You mean me, Sieghart and Accelerator DNA?"

Yomikawa then nodded "Yes Touma, they got your DNA shortly after the three of you hospitalized after 'that incident'."

Sieghart then started talking "No wonder her power look familiar, it's our powers that she used against her opponents"

"Now we have to make a strategy to capture her alive." Touma said then he looks at everyone.

Touma then stand up "Okay, I need one volunteer to lure "First Trial" out."

Then everyone looks at Sieghart, "Why I get the feeling that I gonna be choose in the end?"

Sieghart finally surrender "Alright, I'll do it."

"Anyway~ They still don't know the other secret of 'Shadow Rage' at all" as Sieghart shows a grin

"Hah? What you mean by 'secret'?" asked Touma

Then Yoshikawa said to them, "I'll go and find the lab that created her."

"With whom?" Touma asks.

"Just say some help." She says and she goes out from the office.

"I'll go and hack the data from other lab and destroyed it." Mikoto said to Touma.

"Are you sure?" Touma asks.

"Yes Kamijou-san, this once is my problem so I want to help too. I can use Uiharu's computer to hack it." Mikoto said to Touma with a renewed determination.

Touma nodded and look at Misaka 10032 and Last Order, "Imouto, Last Order, I want you to accompany Misaka here okay."

Both of them nodded.

"Alright Sieghart, Accelerator, let's go!"

Then the trio heads out to capture "First Trial"

* * *

**An hour later,**

Sieghart already standing in the center of the park where Mikoto, Kuroko and Emilya attacked by 'First Trial'

He used white cloth and black pants with black cloak and at his left hand, there is a sword.

Touma and Accelerator standing far away from there and use binoculars to check him.

"Do you think this plan will work?" asked Touma

"Hell I know! That 'Old Boy' the one who said that and tell us whatever happened later we mustn't move from here until he gives a signal. And besides, this is your idea IDIOT!" as Accelerator answered Touma's question with angry tone

"I forgot about that, sorry." Touma said while make a fake knock on his head

Suddenly Touma and Accelerator saw someone getting near Sieghart.

"She is there!" said Touma as he trying to move but stopped by Accelerator

16 years old Misaka clone, 'First Trial', getting near Sieghart, and Sieghart seems already realized her presence.

She suddenly throw lighting bolt to Sieghart, but Sieghart casually dodge it and active his 'Shadow Rage'

'First Trial' also actives her 'Shadow Rage'

She then starts charging to Sieghart, trying to deliver first attack.

But suddenly Sieghart start shining and become short

'First Trial' then shocked at the fact that her opponent becomes a short girl with black long hair

The girl caught 'First Trial' hand then sends a powerful punch at 'First Trial''s stomach that make her flying not to far from there.

'First Trial' then shows an unbelievable expression.

Sieghart in his 'girl form' looked at her "You seem surprised at the fact that I'm able to hit you"

'First Trial' not response her words and her right hand start glowing.

Four beams came out from her hand and targeting Sieghart.

"Useless~" then Sieghart start shining again and revert back to his 'boy form' and swipe those attacks in one sword swing.

'First Trial' then starts to use teleport.

"Teleport eh~ It is ... useless you know~" as Sieghart slammed his sword to back and created a fire pillar behind him.

'First Trial' that trying to attack him from behind stopped by fire pillar that Sieghart created

Then Sieghart swings his sword at the fire pillar and make a fire slash to 'First Trial' but stopped by her right hand.

"So that the artificial 'Imagine Breaker' huh? Then, What about this~" Sieghart's sword emitted black flame then Sieghart created another slash to 'First Trial'

This time, 'First Trial' is having problem to negate it.

She finally used her 'Vector Control' to return the slash back to Sieghart.

But Sieghart only stopped his own attack with another swing from his sword

"Hmm~ It seems there is a limit on the abilities that you able to negate. If it's real one, that attack should be negated right away"

Sieghart then mumbling for no apparent reason "Your turn, Dio"

Sieghart's 'Shadow Rage' starts changing and 6 aura wings created from it

'Shadow Rage' color start changing become gold.

Sieghart physical appearance also starts changing.

His hair become long gold hair, his eyes become 'gold eyes'

He finally starts talking, but his voice also changed. It's not human's voice.

"So you try to copy 'Imagine Breaker' eh~" says gold-hair Sieghart with serious eyes

"You guys really don't know what are you playing eh~"

"Making a mass produce Level 5's? Copying other powers? Don't make me laugh!" as gold-hair Sieghart that appeared beside 'First Trial'

This shocked her and she tried to attack, but her right hand catch by Sieghart.

Sieghart then start mumbling something

Somehow the time seems stop and no one there, 'First Trial' checking everywhere but not see any sign from the gold-hair Sieghart at all, and the place seems changed

"'Misaka not understand what happened' as Misaka checking the situation"

Suddenly a dragon appeared in front of her and open it mouth

'First Trial' trying to escape but somehow she can't move

The Dragon then shot several gold lighting bolts

The lighting bolts strike her and she disappeared

Suddenly 'First Trial' wake up and gold-hair Sieghart already releasing her hand

He then start talking "My job is already done here, she won't able to use that fake 'Imagine Breaker' and 'Shadow Rage' anymore"

Sieghart's appearance then start become normal, his long gold hair already revert back to short black hair

"Thank you Dio! I owe you one!" said Sieghart, and then he fixed his glance to 'First Trial'.

She starts sweating and her face seems in shocked. It is like she just being killed by something she not understand.

"You don't need to understand it anyway~ NOW SLEEP!" Sieghart then throw a very big black fireball to her

'First Trial' trying to block it by using her right hand but she then realized something, she can't use 'Shadow Rage' and 'Imagine Breaker' anymore.

The black fireball hit her and knocks her down.

* * *

Sieghart swings her sword to a certain direction where Touma and Accelerator hiding, telling them to come now.

"That's our signal! Damn, he's good!" said Touma in amazement.

"Humph! Even I can do better than him." Accelerator shouts, but in his mind he had swore that he didn't want to hurt any Misaka clone anymore, even if the clone is an evil one.

Mikoto also appeared from another way and come there.

"Mission Accomplished!" shouts Sieghart to them

"Good job Sieghart!" He said while both of them doing the 'high five''

Accelerator and Mikoto standing near 'First Trial' and check her, "Is she okay?" Misaka asks.

Sieghart only replied "She's fine, don't worry."

Suddenly First Trial woke up, everyone surprised by her action and she suddenly initiate her own self-destruct program, "Initiating First Trial self-destruct program, entering activation code QSU791LOJ003RTF450 ...code accepted initiating process."

"W-Wait! What just happened?" Misaka asks.

Accelerator then said, "This is what I feared, this bitch is starting her self-destruct program, if she succeed, she's gone".

"We have to stop her!" Touma said.

Accelerator then told Sieghart and Touma, "You two, hold her now!" while activating his choker.

Then the two without any question grabbed and hold First Trial, she's still resisted but thanks to Touma's real 'Imagine Breaker' First Trial cannot do anything.

Accelerator then touches her forehead and began to do something to her.

"What are you doing?" Misaka asks him.

"Reprogramming, I've done this before on Last Order when she is inserted with a virus by Amai Ao but I finally get rid of the virus from her, I don't know if this method can be used." He said.

Accelerator then concentrate in reprogramming First Trial's program while thinking, "I'm not let this happening to you like that brat before!"

First Trial then mumbled something that cannot be understood like she's ready to self-destruct.

"We don't have much time!" Touma shouts.

"Just a little bit more..." Accelerator said

Just as all hope seems lost, First Trial then spoke, "Self-destruct program aborted...initiating reboot...connection found...initiating connection to the network...reboot started." Then she passed out.

"Huh? What have you did to her?" Touma asks confusedly by the situation.

"The reprogramming is a success; I also have inserted the MISAKA Network programming code so that First Trial will be link to other Sisters. She will be fine now." Accelerator said with a satisfied face.

"So she will be a good clone?" Touma asks.

Accelerator only nodded and everyone expects Sieghart, sigh with relief.

Sieghart only shows a concern face

"So~ What happened if Anti-Skill and the Academy City's Higher Ups know about this? Even if she is good now, they probably will dispose her.

Everyone just silent until Sieghart found an idea, "Wait, I'll try to make a fake scene where I successfully kill her so that they will thought that the case is over, besides the security cameras in this area is already broken."

"Good idea Sieghart." Touma seems to like the idea.

Then Misaka 10032 and Last Order come to the scene, "Huh? What is it Brat?" Accelerator asks while look at her.

"'Accelerator, Yoshikawa just found the lab where First Trial is created, the location will be sent to your phone,' said Misaka as Misaka informs Accelerator the location."

Then Accelerator, Touma and Sieghart's phone received the message and it showed the location of the lab.

"So this is the bastards' location huh?" Accelerator said while looking at his phone.

Touma then look at Mikoto whose now sitting next to First Trial, "Hey Misaka, have you destroyed the data concerning First Trial?"

"Yeah, I have destroyed all of the data at the other lab; they shouldn't be able to recreate her without enough data."

"Then let's get finished the rest once and for all." Sieghart said while he prepared to move out.

"Okay Sieghart, lead the way, Accelerator?" Touma then look at him.

"Tch! I wanna kick those scientist asses for a long time, count me in!" He said with his smirk.

"Well, I'll bring First Trial to the Judgment office with Last Order and 10032." Mikoto replied while she and Misaka 10032 help carrying First Trial to the Judgment Office.

"Shouldn't they notice her?" Touma said.

"The others said that she used masks so it's impossible to recognize her face and besides, Konori-senpai and Uiharu is still busy."

"Good and be careful Misaka." Touma said to her.

"Y-You too Kamijou-san, b-be careful out there." She said to him with a faint blush.

"I will, Misaka, I will." he said and the trio headed to the lab to finish the project once and for all.

* * *

**In front of the Suspected Lab,**

Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator arrived at the lab and meet Yoshikawa in front of the lab.

"Are you waiting for us Yoshikawa?" Accelerator said while looking at Yoshikawa.

Yoshikawa nodded and Accelerator and the others began to head in but then Yoshikawa stop him.

"What is it now?" Accelerator annoyed because Yoshikawa stopped him.

"Better stay safe for now Accelerator! I've look at inside and found that the security system here is ESPer proof, they installed several Capacity-Down and also it's believed that this place is also where they still produced Capacity-Down since the shutdown of M.A.R (Multi-Active Rescue)." Yoshikawa explain.

"If that so, then it will be killing two birds with one stone!" Touma deduce after hearing Yoshikawa's explanation.

Then Yoshikawa look at Touma, "But we still have a problem, Accelerator and Sieghart is an ESPer and they will have a hard time if they still want to enter this facility." She said while looking at Sieghart and Accelerator.

Touma can only sigh and said, "It's up to me then..."

Before Touma can finish his words; Sieghart then said to him, "Hey, wait a minute."

Everyone look at him with an expression 'what is he want now' face.

Sieghart then took out from one of his right pocket an earphone and explained it "I got this from our case before, the earphone that can negate Capacity-Down effect on ESPers"

Accelerator surprised and shouted at him, "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER AT THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I'm sorry "Albino Boy", I thought you wouldn't care. Anyway, here's one for you." As he toss to Accelerator another similar earphone from his left pocket.

"Thanks a lot, "Old Boy"." He said as he wears the earphone.

Sieghart also use the same thing.

"Okay guys, let's rock this place up!" as Touma gives the signal.

Sieghart and Accelerator immediately charges straight ahead in the front door of the facility.

Touma and Yoshikawa just showed surprised expressions.

A minute later, a sound of explosion can be heard.

Touma and Yoshikawa immediately rush in and saw the destruction of the facility in progress by Sieghart and Accelerator.

That time, many scientists are knocked out by both Sieghart and Accelerator and even the security guards assigned to guard the facility are totally wiped out by both of them.

Touma then immediately saw two knocked out guards with their hands holding a standard MP-5 submachine gun; he took the two weapons and gives one to Yoshikawa.

"Well I admit… both of them are really crazy and dangerous if they worked together. So, shall we finish the rest?" Touma asks at Yoshikawa.

"Don't mind if I do." She said

Both of them start destroying everything that Sieghart and Accelerator might forgot to destroy from the Capacity-Down spare parts to every computer in the facility and other equipment in the facility.

* * *

**An Hour later,**

During the destruction by Touma and the others, the Anti-Skill immediately rushes in and told them to stop the attacks.

Yoshikawa then told Touma and the others that she had to disappear from Anti-Skill and thanks them for the help.

"So the Anti-Skills is here...about damn time Yomikawa!" Accelerator said when he saw Yomikawa emerged from the Anti-Skill troops.

"Accelerator? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I just want to say the same thing, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TOO!" Accelerator shouts with an annoyed feeling.

"Well, we just got words that this facility is the one that produced Capacity-Down illegally for the Black Market, so we decided to raid this place but from what I can see, you three really thrashed this place." while looking at the several scientists that is handcuffed and sent into the Anti-Skill van and looked again at Accelerator.

Then a male Anti-Skill officer came in and reported to her, "Ma'am, it seems the lead scientist here is gone, we believe that the lead has already escaped before these Judgment members arrived here."

"That's bad. Anyway, Accelerator, Touma and Sieghart, good job in finishing this illegal business once and for all." Yomikawa complimented them.

"Don't worry! it's all in a days work right?" Touma said while looking at his comrades.

Sieghart nodded except for Accelerator.

"Anyway, any lead on the attacker?" Yomikawa asks them.

"You mean the one that attacked the Level 5's? Yeah, I met her and killed her." Sieghart said while use his right hand to cover his face.

"Y-You what?" Yomikawa seemed surprised that Sieghart have killed that attacker.

Sieghart then show a quite evil face "I killed her; I met her when I'm patrolling and she suddenly attacked me. *Smirks* I fought back and she's killed by my attack so there is nothing left from that attacker." He explained briefly on what happened with cold voice.

"Now THAT one of great acting skills" thought Touma

"No wonder! We received a report that there is a big very destruction not far from here." She said while she remembering the scene that someone, who is Sieghart himself, reported before.

"Anyway, we have to leave to leave now. See you soon sensei!" Touma said while signaling others to leave.

* * *

**Tomorrow after the attack on a certain lab facility,**

Konori just finished reading the report provided by Touma for the yesterday's incident.

Kuroko and Emilya are still in the hospital after the attack they've been told that they'll be fine by tomorrow.

"So you three have finally solved the attacker case, I have to admit that I'm disappointed that the culprit is dead. But, you still do it for the safety of the people of Academy City. I've make the right decision in making you a permanent Judgment member." She complimented them.

"Thank you Senpai." Touma thanks his superior.

"Anyway I'm also impressed that you even uncover the secret facility that produces Capacity-Down illegally before Anti-Skill could react, where do you get that information?" Konori asks.

"Well we have friends that help us." Touma said while secretly hiding the truth.

"Well anyway, congratulations." She said to Touma and the others before they began their daily patrol

During their patrol, Touma and the others stumbled at Mikoto who's just visiting Kuroko and Emilya (and even possible, First Trial) at the hospital.

"Hey Misaka, how is she?" Touma asked her.

"S-She's fine, now the frog faced doctor is taking care of her." Mikoto replied.

"It's good to hear that."

Mikoto then suddenly run next to him and hugged his arm, "H-Hey Misaka!"

Touma can't help but shriek at her actions and also blushed a bit.

Mikoto then only said to him, "T-Thank you Kamijou-san"

"A-Ah, sure." He said.

"Hehehe...Lovers" Accelerator thought of himself.

"Touma! You are a lucky bastard." Sieghart said in his own thought while smiling at the love birds

**Meanwhile,**

"Misaka wants to say thank you to both Misaka superior and Misaka 10032 for accepting me as Misaka wants to thank her predecessors."

"'Don't worry, we all are the same right?' says Misaka as Misaka asks her subordinate # 10032"

"'We are happy too that First Trial is now one of us says Misaka while smiling at First Trial."

Then the frog faced doctor came in, "Okay, First Trial huh? Ready for your rehabilitation?"

First Trial nodded and followed Heaven Canceler for treatment.

* * *

**Another Place,**

At the Windowless Building where a man named Aleister Crowley resides, he seemed very happy even though his plan is foiled again by Touma and his friends. But, he still seems very happy.

"Hehehehe...even with my plan is not working; I have other plans for them..." He said with a grin on his face.

"Let see now … I still one more part to complete my plan" as he checked every data that shown on his monitor.

**England**  
**At the airport,**

3 girls just arrived at London Heathrow Airport

A heterochromia girl and a short-silver hair girl follow red-long twin tail haired girl.

"We finally here" said the twin tail haired girl.

"So 'Alliance' move their headquarter to this place, Airi?" asked Ruko

"Yeah! Ah,Youmu! What do you think about England?" asked Airi

"It's great! But Academy City is better" said Youmu

"Ok then now let's go~" as Airi leading the girls to Alliance's headquarter

Unknown to them, a pair of purple eyes saw them.

A girl with cloak and hood which cover her face, see them while smiling at them from behind.

"Excuses me Miss" then a receptionist in front of her call her "Where do you want to go?"

"Academy City" said the girl with smile

Who is that girl? All will be answered in next Chapter ~ See you then~


	2. Enter New Friend !

**England**  
**Necessarius Headquarter**  
**20 December**  
**7:00 P.M.**

3 Girls already standing in front of headquarter and enter the place.

Airi got information from Luke, 5th Seat of her Division that 'Alliance' Leaders should be here with him

Then the girls started walking until they met blonde long-hair woman

Ruko calles the woman "Ah! Laura-Sensei!"

"Ah~ If isn't Ruko ! It's been a long time" replies Laura with smile then she look at a girl beside Ruko, "And this is?"

Youmu then start introducing herself

"My name is Youmu, Kenpachi Youmu ! Pleasure to meet you!" as she bow to Laura

"Ah~ So you Goderu's daughter, Nice to meet you" She greeted her.

Laura then looked at the girls

"Now, let me accompany all of you inside" while leading them into the church interior.

Then they started walking inside the church

Airi just come here once so she doesn't realize it, but this place seems makes one feel its history, it is a space that was hidden to the fullest with mystery and charm.

From the props' layout, wallpaper design, up to the illumination intensity of the Western-style lamps, all these function as a *single trap* with a magical meaning.

The very building itself is no less one gigantic installation. It is said that the usual invasion method of "dodging the traps to continue" doesn't work at all; it has design concepts similar to implementing outlandish ideas as it is.

They keep walking and finally arrived at the center of the place

It's a park inside that place, but there is something unusual there.

There is a short boy sleeping there.

But if one looks carefully he is not sleeping, he is fainted and there are several wounds at his body

But none of the wounds that fatal

Airi then recognized the short boy and run to his direction

"L-Lotto! Wake Up! What happened to you?" asked Airi as she worried the short boy

"Uh~ Airi ?" replied Lotto as he open his eyes

"W-What happened to you? You look like a man just barely survived from a car accident!" shouts Airi with tears at her eyes

"I lost against her, Shit! How this could be happened?" as he wake up "She is really strong!"

Airi start confuse so Ruko and Youmu that start coming near him to check his condition

But Laura just standing where she stand and watch the scene, her face seems relax for some reasons

"Wow! You really thrashed for good, you know" said Ruko

Youmu start tending his wounds "Please don't move, Lotto"

"Youmu? Ruko? Wait a minute! Is Sieghart also here?" asked Lotto

But Youmu and Ruko just shook their head "He is still in Academy City"

"Could you tell us what happened to you?" asked Airi

But Lotto points his right hand's index finger to Laura who still standing near there "Ask Her!"

"What actually happened, Sensei?" asked Ruko

Laura start talking but cut by someone

"He is defeated by a girl in a duel" as a middle aged man who looks like bear come there.

"V-Victor?" as Ruko saw the talker

"Yo! RukoYoumu, it's been awhile" greets Viktor

"Please at least don't make our name become one" said Youmu

Viktor can only scratch his head and smile.

Airi then looked at him "Wait a minute, he defeated by someone? A girl? Do you mean Kanzaki Kaori?"

"Not that Saint! She is not Lotto's opponent. Even she is Lotto's opponent, I sure Lotto will win and not trashed like this"

"Well~ It's quite true, Even Saint will have a very hard time against him. The only one I know able to do this to Lotto only Sieghart … I mean Sir Sieghart"

"His opponent is quite pretty and she said she know Ruko and Sieghart very well"

"Huh? Who do you mean?" asked Ruko

Laura then looked at her "You know her Ruko. She also trained under me with you and Sieghart at same time"

"The Mistress" as short-purple hair girl comes in with a twintail-brown hair girl

"Ah! Miss Arme and Miss Eirin !"

Suddenly Ruko start shivering a lot and her face become pale, Youmu wonder what happened to Ruko while Airi show a surprised expression after hear the word

"M-Mistress, You mean that girl?" asked Airi in surprised tone

Youmu just showed confused face and asked once again "Who you talking about?"

"She is known as 'The Mistress', I ever meet her several times and she sometimes visited 1st Division Headquarter"

"How about 'Angel's Bell'? Do you ever hear it" then a blonde hair man come with a women, behind them there are 2 girls

"Flik! Teresha! Lire! Alice!" said Ruko as she snapped from her fear

Youmu then replied again "'Angel's Bell'? Never heard about it"

"It's her nickname because she has a very beautiful voice. But no wonder you don't know it, only several people in The Order of Grand Knights that call her like that" said Teresha

As Youmu start confuse another middle-aged big man come and patted her head

Youmu then looked behind her "D-Dad!"

"How do you do my angel?" said Goderu with a smile "Ah~ You wonder who fight Lotto right?"

Youmu just nodded

"I bet you have heard her family name, Scarletmoon"

Youmu replied it with surprised tone "S-Scarletmoon? Do you mean one of strongest magic families?"

"Yeah! And their eldest daughter was the one that defeat Lotto"

"Y-You mean the one that said as the greatest genius to come from the family in 200 years? Miss Nerine Scarletmoon"

"Yeah! She is the girl! But you never meet her before right~"

"She is not only a genius but she also like Sieghart caused she wields 2 powers so freely and one of them very special. She also one of the person that able to make Sieghart goes serious" said Lily that suddenly come there "Well compared to her, Lotto is nothing"

Lotto then seems angry to Lily but can't said any words now

"Ah~ Lily! You here!" said Alice to her little sister "Do you watch the fight?"

"Nope! Laura Stuart and those guys the one that saw the battle!" as Lily point to Laura then she points to one of the corners, There is 3 men there

Ruko then shouts them "Luke! Ah Dol! Jin!"

One of the men looks at them and starts calling them

"So you come here eh Ruko~" replied Luke "It seems Sieghart not with you guys huh?"

Ruko and Youmu only nodded

While the other 2 seems discussing something.

"Well, No wonder 'that girl' called as the greatest genius in that family, She really strong. She even trashed Lotto very easily like what Sieghart done to him" said Jin

"And She is quite pretty too, What a deadly combination!" said Ah Dol, one of his hand on his chin "Not only that I could feel that She as strong as Sieghart"

"And What happened here?" asked Airi that ignoring Ah Dol and Jin

Laura then start talking while the others just silent and want to hear what happened

"Well~ My disciple or you can say my former student met me after long time. Lotto who also here challenged her after heard that she is from Scarletmoon family. Well you can see the result now right" said Laura with a smile

Ruko then looked at Lotto "No wonder, he ended up like that! He challenged her without knowing her abilities"

Every one there can see Lotto's state

Loto well known as 2nd strongest in The Order of Grand Knights with Luca Blights, Alice Lamina and Luke Hansworth.

But if they compared Lotto to Sieghart, the one who said as the strongest leader in The Order of Grand Knights' History, Their power gap is too big

"I only ever saw her with Aneue several times, and I able to said this. She is indeed pretty and she has quite strong relationship with Sieghart like Ruko. I would say that she one of the girls that have bigger possibility to become Sieghart's official girlfriend, every girls in 1st Division also admitted It." said Lily

She then looks at her sister that silent for a moment.

Ruko only nodded.

"Ah! Well~ Why don't all of us just start our meeting at the meeting room? These kinds of talk only make us tired" suggest Laura

Everyone nodded, and then they go to the meeting room.

* * *

**December 21**  
**Morning**  
**Academy City (A Certain High School),**

During the month of December every year, all people of Academy City began their preparation to celebrate Christmas. The same applied even to the school where Touma learning.

"Okay! Be careful with that decoration!" Seiri ordered her classmates because she is responsible for the Christmas preparation since the original class representative, Aogami, just playing and not doing his job properly.

Seiri then give another order "Kamijou Touma! I want you with Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Sieghart and Accelerator to clean up after the decoration is done, got it!"

"Okay." He replies with a sigh. "Fukou Da!"

"Why I have to be with them!" Accelerator shouts in dissatisfaction.

Seiri give a glare at him and said, "Is there something wrong about it?"

Accelerator gave up after seeing Seiri's commanding glare.

Sieghart, who is trying to speak, suddenly silent and do his job after saw that glare.

After the decoration is done, 5 people including Seiri and also the unnoticed Himegami also there helping the men with their cleaning.

"Hey Kami-yan~, whom your going to give a gift to for Christmas?" Aogami asks him while cleaning the floor with Touma.

"Gift for Christmas huh? I didn't think of that though." Touma said while concentrating on cleaning the floor.

Tsucghimikado then joined in "I bet that you're going to give it to that Tokiwadai girl isn't it? Nya~"

Touma snapped after hearing Tsuchimikado's statement, "Guys, CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT GIRLS ALREADY!"

Meanwhile seeing Touma and the original "Delta Force" arguing each other, Sieghart and Accelerator are wiping the window laughing at the scene.

"Heh, those fools." Accelerator said while watching them arguing.

Sieghart then called Accelerator, "Hey, 'Albino Boy'"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What present that you're going to give to Last Order?" Sieghart said cynically

Sieghart can see Accelerator faintly blush and suddenly he screamed at Sieghart, "S-Shut up! You fool! Why would I give the present to that "Little Brat"!"

Seiri and Himegami only watched the guys that started arguing and both of them look at each other and said, "What an idiot."

While the "Delta Force" is arguing, Touma then became really angry and he throws his broomstick to Aogami; but he evaded it and the broomstick landed on Accelerator's head.

A moment of silence can be feel around the classroom.

"WHO THE FUCK THROWS THIS BROOMSTICK!" Accelerator yelled while snapping the broom in two.

Sieghart starts getting away from the angry Accelerator.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami then pointed at Touma, "S-Sorry?"

"SORRY! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" He then activated his choker switch.

Touma prepared to run before suddenly Seiri stepped in, "Accelerator! Stop! I don't want you to destroy this class Christmas preparation because of this problem! And, Kamijou Touma!"

"Y-Yes?" He said and suddenly, he received a powerful punch from her and also Himegami.

"That's for playing around! Don't do that again!" then both of them continued their worked in cleaning the classroom.

"Yo Himegami, I barely noticed you here." Aogami said to her but he also get punched by her.

"Why is my presence always go unnoticed?" She said after punched Aogami.

Sieghart just silent after saw things that happened in front of his eyes and start concentrating on his works.

Touma, still in pain after receiving double punch from Seiri and Himegami while Accelerator seems satisfied that Touma have been taking care of.

"Fukou Da..."

* * *

**In Hospital,**

After the attack on Kuroko and Emilya by First Trial before, both of them are still in the hospital, being told that they will be out of the hospital by tomorrow.

Kuroko especially is still resting on her bed watching TV in her own hospital room.

"So, the case is over huh? That Barbarian and his friends really did a good job...THAT I! SHIRAI KUROKO SUPPOSED TO DO!" She nearly yells but regains her composure and starts to read the report Konori give to her after the case is over.

Someone knocked the door and come into the room.

Mikoto then came in to visit her, "Hey Kuroko, how are you?"

"O-Onee-sama! I-I'm fine." As she is surprised and happy at the arrival of Mikoto.

Mikoto then looked at her kouhai "I just visiting Emilya before I visit you, the doctor said that both of you will be out of the hospital by tomorrow huh?"

"Like the doctors said, tomorrow." Kuroko told her.

She patted Kuroko's head and said, "Well, I've gotta go now, there is someone I want to meet."

Hearing Mikoto's words, Kuroko suddenly thought, "SOMEONE! THAT MUST BE THAT BARBARIAN!"

"See you around Kuroko!" Mikoto then left her room.

"Ah, Onee-sama! I've got to follow her" She said then teleported out of the room.

Outside her hospital room,

Kuroko, acted like a secret agent, follows Mikoto until she stops in front of a certain room and she entered.

"Huh? What is this room?" She thought as she decided to take a peek at what her Onee-sama doing.

She then started to go near the door of the room and opened it quietly and sees Mikoto talking to someone.

"Hey! 'First Trial', how are you doing so far?" Mikoto asks someone named First Trial.

"'Misaka is fine' as Misaka trying to confirm her health."

"Well, good to see you fine, and you, how are you too?" Mikoto then asks another person.

"'I'm fine too' says Misaka as she informed at Original."

Kuroko nearly screamed as she looks at what it seems after she looks closely at the other persons beside Onee-sama.

She saw beside the original Misaka is another Misaka, exactly the same but wearing a military type goggles while the other look older. Probably about 16, Kuroko interpreted after looking her body characteristics.

"Onee-Sama! Onee-Sama Twin and Older Onee-sama" as Kuroko start drooling after saw this.

Kuroko imagination starts go wild.

"What I'm waiting for! I must enter this HEAVEN!" as Kuroko decides to enter the room

Suddenly, she feels something small and sharp inserted into her and she's fainted.

"(Sigh)...Shirai Kuroko, sorry but I had to do this for the clones safety." Heaven Canceler said after knocking out Kuroko.

At his hand, there is injection that filled with soporific drugs.

"Nurse, take her back to her room and if she awakes and tell about this, just say to her that this is her dream before. Got it?" Heaven Canceler said to a nurse.

"Yes Doctor." The nurse then carried Kuroko on a movable stretcher to her room.

"Well, time to check First Trial and the others up." As he enters the room.

* * *

**Another place,**

A certain purple haired girl with a purple eye arrived in Academy City that morning; she wears a cloak to make her unnoticeable from public view.

Her mission is to find a certain person in Academy City.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, the person I seek must be here according to that self proclaimed spy." as she stops in front of a Certain High School.

"Well time to find 'Him'." She says as soon as she enters the school compound.

As she enters, she feels something strange "Weird, I think I smell something sweet...it's a blood but this blood smells sweeter than any blood I sucked..."

**Meanwhile,**

"I sense something..." Himegami calls Touma whom happens to accompany her to put back cleaning utensils after cleaning the classroom for the Christmas preparation.

"Sense what Himegami?" Touma asks her.

"Vampire."

"Vampire? Are you dreaming?" Touma asked her, he couldn't believe that a vampire can detect her presence but then he notices something.

"Himegami, do you still wearing the cross that Index gave you?" He asked

Index gave her the cross to cover her 'Deep Blood' ability that can lure the vampires and killed them with her blood.

Himegami also realizes it and said, "I forgot, I left it at Komoe-Sensei home."

"Oh no! What should we do?"

**At the same time,**

"The scent is getting closer, I can feel it." The girl said until she saw Touma and Himegami.

"Hmm? That girl? Well time to close in to confirm it." She said with her fangs ready.

**On the other side,**

"We have to go back! It's dangerous out here." Touma said to Himegami.

Himegami nodded and both of them prepared to leave.

But then, Touma suddenly hit on something invisible and suddenly touches it with his right hand.

The invisible cloak is destroyed, revealing a purple eyed girl with a purple hair in front of them.

"W-What! My Cloak of Invisibility is destroyed?" She said as she surprised at the fact.

Touma look at her and instinctively ordered Himegami to hide at his back.

"Who are you?" Touma asked.

"Well, I'm discovered, so I think I better tell him who I am." The girl thought.

"I'm a 'vampire' " the girl declared.

"V-Vampire?" Touma shocked hearing it.

Himegami also shocked to see another vampire.

"Don't you dare approach Himegami!" Touma said while standing between her and Himegami.

"Oh so that girl huh? Fine I won't hunt her if you can defeat me, boy."

Touma says nothing and prepares his battle stance.

* * *

**Outside the school,**

Sieghart just return from the shop outside while buying food for everyone but then he sense something is wrong.

"Huh? What is this feeling? Something is not right." Sieghart said to himself.

"Whatever it is, I have to go back and fast." He starts running back to the school.

**Inside the school,**

Accelerator, Aogami and Tsuchimikado and Seiri are left in the classroom after Sieghart, Touma and Himegami went out.

"Man, where is Kami-yan?" Aogami said to everyone "Is he wasting his time with her?"

"Yeah he's out about 10 minutes, I don't like this." Seiri said.

She then look at Accelerator and ordered him, "Accelerator, go out and find Touma and Himegami immediately."

Accelerator couldn't believe what he heard, "Excuse me? YOU order ME to find that 'Stupid Boy'?"

Seiri give him another glare and yelled to him "Stop complaining and GO FIND HIM!"

"Tch! Fine." He said then he left out of the classroom.

Before Accelerator go out from the class room a sound can be heard.

*BOOM!*

Then an explosion happened.

"W-What happened?" asked Seiri while trying to check the situation

Accelerator, Aogami and Tsuchimikado followed her and they saw a certain black spiky boy fighting against a long-purple hair girl. Their other friend, Himegami, standing near there and saw them fighting.

"W-What's going on? Who is Touma pissed off this time" shouts Seiri

"Kamiyan is fighting against a beautiful girl now" shouts Aogami but he only stare the girl

"Another problem~" said Accelerator "Is she one of traitor from Sieghart's organization? No! I able to feel she isn't one of them"

Tsuchimikado Motoharu only saw the girl and realized something; she is one of his clients

"Why is she fighting against Kami-yan? Any problem happened?" thought Tsuchimikado

The girl suddenly grows 4 black wings that almost look like devil wings and she start flying to the sky.

She pulls out some cards and those cards fly to several directions.

"W-What happened?" as Touma after he saw that.

"Preparation Complete! Time to go!" Suddenly a fire came out from her right hand as she starts mumbling something.

"W-What? Don't tell me!" As Touma saw what happened, and he quite familiar with this scene.

"One of the five major elements which make up this world...the great fire of genesis...the light of blessing which nurtures life...and the light of judgment which punishes evil...while it brings a gentle fortune, at the same time, it is the frosty misfortune which annihilates the cold name is role, the sword! Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might! The witch hunting pope, meaning... 'Kill thy enemy'..." as the girl finishes her incantation, a fire monster appeared in front of Touma.

It is the same fire monster that Stiyl ever used back then when He, Stiyl and Amasuka trying to save Orsola Aquinas.

"Ceh~" Touma only can saw it and done nothing. Then a sound came from one of classroom.

"Kamiyan! I will handle the rune! Just hold Innocentius for a moment!" shouts Tsuchimikado with serious tone

Touma only nodded, while Aogami, Seiri and Accelerator then only confused what Tsuchimikado saying.

Himegami also wonder what Tsuchimikado said. But the girl that fighting Touma saw him and said something "Ara~ I never thought you also study here~"

Tsuchimikado just silent and starts running.

"She seems quite strong" as Accelerator saw her and finally actives his choker

Accelerator then created 4 tornado at his back and fly to the girl's direction but the girl managed to evade it.

"I hope you strong enough to entertain me" as Accelerator shows a grin

"Alright~ I think it's a good time to train, the wizard back then not giving me good exercise. Before we start do you mind to tell what's your name?" asked the Girl

"Accelerator, The Strongest ESPer in the world" replies Accelerator

"My name is Nerine, Nerine Scarletmoon. Shall we start?" asked the girl named Nerine

"Anytime!" replies Accelerator and he start sending an attack to her.

Nerine then summon a dark fireball and throw it to Accelerator's attack and those attacks destroyed when they collide.

Touma who saw the fight can say that those two having same power level, but he can't saw them for a long time because the fire monster in front of him start moving.

The monster created a fire cross and uses it to attack Touma, Touma used his 'Imagine Breaker' to block the attack.

"I wonder does Imagine Breaker's 'intercept ability' from before also can be used against this monster" as Touma remembered a fight when Sieghart gone berserk a long time ago

Touma then start moving his hand and somehow managed to take the cross from the fire monster.

"Alright! Before it's negated I will use this to attack the fire monster" then Touma throws the fire cross to Innocentius and explosion happened.

But Innocentius start regenerating and start to attack Touma again, but somehow its fire starting to gone a little.

"Seems Tsuchimikado already destroy one of the rune, Well I must buy him some time" said Touma as he saw Innocentius in front of him.

**At the same time,**

Sieghart finally arrives at the school only to see smoke and fire from the school's equipment storage.

"Huh? What happened?" Sieghart wondered.

He hurriedly enters the school and put the food inside the classroom after he sees no one inside and hurriedly ran to the scene.

* * *

After hours and hours of battle, the two people, Accelerator and Nerine finally stopped to catch their breath.

Nerine starts catch her breath "You are not bad for an ESPer."

"She really as strong as that 'Old Boy' " thought Accelerator as he catches his breath again

"You too but as I said earlier, I'm the Strongest ESPer here in Academy City and the World!" He replies her answer.

"Hahahaha... Finally, an opponent that strong to worth my time with" Nerine said with a renewed enthusiasm "It's been a very long time since someone able to equal my power"

"Lunae246, Huntress of the moon." Nerine finally told her magic name.

Then she created a big dark fireball from her hands and it is getting larger and larger.

Accelerator sees this and thought to himself, "This Bitch is serious...well time to get serious as well"

Accelerator then raises both of his hands and started to create a big blue ball of plasma to counter Nerine dark fireball.

Seiri watches this and in her mind, "If this goes up, the whole school will be destroyed, like the last time" as She remember the fight between Accelerator and Sieghart a long time ago.

Then she saw Himegami standing near where Touma fighting against an unknown fire monster and call her "Himegami ! Let's get away from here for now!"

Himegami just nodded and run with Fukiyose from that place

Aogami just watched as Accelerator fight against Nerine while said, "Oh...that Nerine girl is so beautiful!"

He doesn't realized where he standing, several Anti-Skills and Judgment fainted near him because receiving the stray bullets

**At the same time,**

Kamijou Touma is still fighting Innocentius.

"Dammit! Are you done yet Tsuchimikado!" Touma shouts as he tries to repelled Nerine's Innocentius attack which getting harder and harder.

"Just a bit longer Kami-yan, hold that until I can find all the runes!" Tsuchimikado shouts while evading Innocentius 'stray bullets'.

Suddenly Sieghart appeared behind Touma, "Hey Touma! Who in the hell did you pissed off this time!"

"S-Sieghart! About damn time" Touma looked at Sieghart after he's arrived.

"Where is Himegami!" Touma asked him realized that Himegami is not behind him.

"She's safe; she's now with Fukiyose and getting away from here. So, WHAT THE HELL IS INNOCENTIUS DOING HERE!" Sieghart shouts as he surprised to see Innocentius battling against Touma.

Touma replied, "How the hell should I know, but I'm sure is not Stiyl though. Tsuchimikado is now in progress in finding the remaining runes."

Sieghart then summoned his Soluna and said to him, "Let me finished It." and then he swung Soluna at Innocentius and in one strike, Innocentius is disappeared.

Tsuchimikado then ran towards Touma and Sieghart, "Hey Sieghart, you've destroyed it? Thank god! It was so difficult to find the runes. Your Soluna abilities is quite useful in time like this"

Sieghart putting his left hand to his face and asks Tsuchimikado, "Hey Tsuchimikado, what is going on here?"

"Well, you see-" Before Tsuchimikado could explain it, a loud explosion can be heard not far from where they are.

"Tell me later, right now we have to see what in the hell is going on!" Sieghart shouted and ran to the scene followed by Touma and Tsuchimikado.

After Sieghart and the others arrived at the scene, they saw a huge hole overlooking the school's track and field area where the three of them saw Aogami looking outside the destroyed hole.

Seighart then asked his friend "Hey Aogami! Are you alright?"

"More than alright! I can see that beautiful girl fighting Accelerator over there" replies Aogami while pointing at the area where Accelerator and Nerine are fighting.

They can also see Nerine is above Accelerator by flying using her wings.

The three of them look at the direction where Aogami is pointing and Sieghart is really surprised to see a familiar purple haired girl fighting against Accelerator.

"N-Nerine! What the hell is she doing here?" Sieghart shouts with surprised face.

"Y-You know him Sieghart!" Touma also surprised that Sieghart's knows her.

Sieghart then look at Touma with angry face "I do! What did you do to make her pissed off?"

"Hell should I know, she's the one that trying to attack Himegami!" Touma yelled with angry tone.

"Of course, 'Deep Blood'! No wonder" Sieghart thought while putting his hand on his head after hearing Nerine's attempt to attack Himegami.

Everyone then looks again at Accelerator and Nerine and notices something, Accelerator's Plasma ball is getting bigger and bigger by the moment and also the same for Nerine's Black fireball.

"Oh great! They gonna destroy the whole school! Time to finish these" Sieghart thought.

Then he prepared to use his 'Shadow Rage' and suddenly, from his 'Shadow Rage', two wings appear and he also draws out Soluna.

Touma and the others look at him surprised, "Hey Sieghart! What do you think you're doing!"

Sieghart then look at the "Delta Force" direction with serious face.

"To stop them, if those to ridiculously large ball came in contact, those things would wipe out the whole school." He said.

Then he flies very fast towards the two people that are seeing prepared to unleash their final strike.

**A minute before,**

"Dammit! This Bitch is good I give her that." Accelerator said in his mind.

"Hmm? This white haired boy is not bad at all, same like Satoshi." Nerine in her thought.

"Tired enough?" Accelerator tried to taunt her.

"Nope! How about you?" She asked him.

"Well I think I have to use my full force!" Accelerator said and began to create a larger Plasma ball from before.

"Fine then." She said and she also created a very large black fireball.

Then the two of them throws their attacks at the same time.

**Sieghart's moment,**

"Dammit! I think I should use 'that technique' now!" Sieghart said with serious tone while holding Soluna with 2 hands.

He raised his Soluna and yells "SWORD OF EMPTINESS!"

Soluna starts glowing in rainbow color

Then Sieghart put the sword between the attacks.

The two balls collided with Soluna between them. But, Soluna seems absorbed the attacks and the loud predicted explosions are never to be heard.

* * *

Touma look at Sieghart and sigh with a relief, "Thank goodness Sieghart."

While Accelerator and Nerine look at what happened and thought "What the hell!"

They can see a boy standing right between them, his eyes show intensity that can't be beat by both Nerine and Accelerator.

He wield a big sword at his right hand but he suddenly pulls the other blade that connected with the big sword with his left hand, make him wielding 2 swords at his hands.

"You guys may continue fighting but ... if you both still continue this fight, I swear I am going to defeat both of you, friend or not!" shouts Sieghart with serious face.

After see both Accelerator and Nerine stop fighting, Sieghart put Soluna's small blade back to Soluna then it disappeared from his hands.

"S-Satoshi?" said Nerine that saw the boy between her and Accelerator

"Ceh~ the 'Old Boy'! Are you trying to ruin my fun?" asked Accelerator with a grin

Sieghart then looked at him and replies "No~ But you better hold it for now, I will handle you anytime you want!"

"Sound like a challange to me"

"Whatever 'Albino Boy' " as Sieghart closed his eyes then opened his eyes again and fixed his glance to Nerine

"How do you do Nerine?" said Sieghart with a big smile at his face

"S-Satoshi!" as Nerine flies to Sieghart and hugs him tightly "I-I miss you"

"S-Sorry! But can you ..." Sieghart blushes then realizes that Nerine now prepared her fang

"Eh~ Don't tell me" as Sieghart start sweating

"Ufufu, This is the punishment because make me waiting for 2 years" Nerine smiles then she bites his neck

"Ugghyaaaaaaa" scream Sieghart after he's bitten by her

Several minutes later, Nerine seems already sucks a lot of blood from Sieghart finally released her fangs from here and her fangs become normal teeth.

"I-It's hurts! Just how much you suck? I feel a little dizzy." asked Sieghart to Nerine while holding his head with one of his hand.

"24 liters ... for 2 years punishment" said Nerine "I haven't drink any bloods ever since you disappeared you know! Whoever guess you come back to this place"

"Geh! Isn't that too many?" as Sieghart touches where he is bitten

He can realized Accelerator laughing near there, and he swears that one day he going to punch Accelerator's face

A sound can be heard from down of them "Kurosaki-Chan! Accelerator-Chan! NOW GET DOWN HERE!"

"Oh! Great!" said Sieghart with worried face "I already know what happened next"

* * *

**Several minutes before,**

"Ah! What happened here, Yomikawa-Sensei?" asked the short woman that look like 10 years old child

"I just get here after heard that there is a fight between ESPer's at this place, Komoe-Sensei" repliws Yomikawa

"It's almost like last time, when ..." said Komoe trying to recall last accident here

"Don't tell me it's **their**fault again! When I believe that they won't do it again, this happened again!" as Yomikawa shows her angry face

Then both of them see 2 girls coming to their way

"Himegami-Chan! Fukiyose-Chan!" shouts Komoe to those girls

"Ah! Komoe-Sensei ! Yomikawa-Sensei !" said Seiri

"What happened here?" asked Komoe but Yomikawa suddenly asked Seiri

"Hey! Is this **their** fault again" asked Yomikawa with angry tone

"Well~ It seems Touma pissed off someone this time, and Accelerator now fighting her. Sieghart who just come, now trying to stop them" explained Seiri

"So Kamijou-Chan the one that bring this trouble like last time!" said Komoe as she trying to confirm the truth

Himegami and Seiri only nodded.

Both teachers only sighed.

"But I thought the only ESPer that able to fight equally against Accelerator and created this havoc, only Sieghart" said Yomikawa

"I don't know who that girl is. But she is an ESPer and seems strong enough to pull a fight against him" said Seiri

"Well! Let's go!" as Komoe leading the party to the scene

They run to that place and finally meet 'Delta Force' near there

"Oi ! Touma! Aogami! Tsuchimikado!" as Seiri call their name

"Ah! Fukiyose and Himegami! AND KOMOE-SENSEI AND YOMIKAWA-SENSEI!" Touma surprised after see two teachers beside her friends

While Tsuchimikado and Aogami still look at the sky where Sieghart standing between Accelerator and Nerine that fighting

"They told us that you pissed off someone this time! So who's you pissed off and create this mess!" asked Yomikawa with angry face

"W-Wait a second! I can explain this!" as Touma already feels his life in danger

"Ugghyaaaaaaa" all of them can hear someone scream from above

"What happened?" asked Komoe then she with the others saw where it come from

But since they can't see it clearly, the don't know what actually happened

It seems that Sieghart kissed by a girl in the sky and Accelerator start laughing

"Uah! I-Isn't it a little too brave to do that!" as Komoe blushed

"Well~ It's good to be young right~" said Yomikawa with a grin

"KUROSAKI! YOU LUCKY BASTARD! WHY YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE FUN IN THE END!" curse Aogami, one can see tears come out from his eyes.

While Fukiyose just silent

But the other 3 managed to see the truth

"He is bitten" said Himegami

"It's must be hurts a lot nya~" said Tsuchimikado while puts his right hand on his neck

"I think so" as Touma replies

Then Komoe snapped out from her delusion, "Ah! Kamijou-Chan! Aogami-Chan! Tsuchimikado-Chan! Also Himegami-Chan! Fukiyose-Chan!" as she called her students

Her students see her and know what will happened

"Now go to teacher's office! And ..." then Komoe-Sensei see the sky, It seems Sieghart already released from the girl

"Kurosaki-Chan! Accelerator-Chan! NOW GET DOWN HERE!" shouts Komoe

The boys and the girl at the sky see her and start descending

After they land, Komoe tell them "Kurosaki-Chan! Accelerator-Chan! Now go to teacher's office! The same also with you Miss!" as Komoe fixed her glances to Nerine.

"Y-Yeah!" replied Nerine as she wonders who is the little girl that scold her

Touma can only respond "Fukou Da ..." then go with the others to teacher's office

* * *

**Teacher's office**

"First do you know what happened to this school!" scolds Yomikawa with a loud voice

"YEAH!" all the student there said it in unison including Nerine

"It's not acceptable! I don't know what really happened, but this took many damages to the school" scolds Komoe as she point outside

They all can see quite big damages caused by that.

Luckily it isn't like last time damages which far more worse

"And You Miss! Who are you! And, What you want! If you not answer now, I will throw you to jail!" scolds Yomikawa as she looking Nerine

"Ah! Sorry! Let me introduced myself!" then Nerine standing and point herself, she seems emitting Ojou-sama aura for anyone who see her.

"My name is Nerine, Nerine Scarletmoon" declares Nerine

"S-Scarletmoon, you mean, you are from the Scarletmoon Family?" asked Yomikawa with a surprised face after heard her name

Sieghart then confirmed Yomikawa's doubt "Well if you asked that Scarletmoon, It's indeed that Scarletmoon"

"You mean the one with the conglomerates, that's super rich and has a strong influence on world's politicians" asked Komoe as she trying to ask the truth

Nerine just nodded, while Touma and the other except Sieghart surprised, Accelerator seems not care about the fact.

"What a shock! Even your family has connection with economy and politic in Academy City"

"But, Miss Nerine! The damages that you caused can make you put into the jail, I don't care whether your family has connection with the higher-ups" scolds Yomikawa with serious face

"I get it! I will pay for the damages that caused!" then Nerine pull out a check and write something there.

She then gives it to Yomikawa and Komoe while smiling "Here! It is for the repair"

Both teacher look at the check and then surprised

"W-Wow! 100 Thousand Dollar (_A/N: Equivalent to 10 million Yen_)! That is so much money!" shouts Komoe after saw the number

"O-Oi! You put American Dollar not Yen in here!" scolds Yomikawa with surprised face

"It's for repair and the other damages that I caused" replied Nerine with smile

Yomikawa and Komoe looked at each other

"A-Anyway, Why you actually come?" asked Komoe

Nerine then point Sieghart

"W- What? Sieghart! You lucky bastard! How come you also know another hot girl!" while Aogami hold his collar

"Why you so cruel to your own friend!" as Aogami crying

Sieghart trying to punch the hell out of Aogami before Komoe could stop him.

"A-Aogami-Chan! Put him down! And Kurosaki-Chan! Stop whatever you're going to do!" scolds Komoe-Sensei

Finally Aogami lets Sieghart go.

"At least when you know a pretty and hot girl, introduced her to me" replied Aogami

"Why should I introduced crazy pervert like you to girls!" thought Sieghart while giving Aogami a glare

Komoe then changed her glance to Nerine who smiling after see Sieghart's act

"May I asked you something, Nerine-Chan" asked Komoe

"She even adding -Chan to her, is she always like this when calling every her student and young people!" thought Sieghart

Touma and the other just silent and listen what Komoe wanted to say

"What your connection with Kurosaki-Chan?" asked Komoe

"Huh? He is my childhood friend, we know each other when we were so little"

Sieghart who silent finally talk

"Well, I know her from my grandpa, her grandpa was acquaintance of my grandpa and also one of the people who build Academy City together with my grandpa" explained Sieghart

Yomikawa then looked at him "This is the first time I heard about this"

Touma and the other just nodded

Komoe just silent then start talking

"'Heaven Canceler'-Sensei indeed one of the people that also establish this city, there are also the other ones" replied Komoe

"Huh? If he one that establish the city, why he don't take on the role of the founder" asked Yomikawa

Sieghart only shook his head "Don't know~ I sometimes don't get what my grandpa think. He said he preferred to stay at a hospital where he can care for patients like he had always done."

After hear this Accelerator finally get something

"No wonder! Some of Academy City Board of Directors seem afraid that doctor, he is one of important people in Academy City" thought Accelerator

"So it means you also know the other Academy City Board of Directors, right?" asked Yomikawa

"I only know 2 people" said Sieghart while he trying to remember their name.

"So am I" said Nerine

"Let me guess! Oyafune Monaka and Kaizumi Tsugutoshi ,right?" asked Komoe as she confirmed the truth

"Y-Yeah! You know them?" asked Sieghart

"Well~ Both of them are the oldest in Academy City Board of Directors. And, Oyafune Monaka's daughter, Oyafune Suama, teaches here as Math teacher." explain Komoe

Sieghart and Nerine were silent and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to let you all off hook his time, but there will be no second time. What do you think Yomikawa-Sensei?" asked Komoe to her friend

"I agree, but just for once" said Yomikawa

"Thanks a lot, Yomikawa-Sensei and Komoe-Sensei" replied Touma

Suddenly Nerine realized something that bothering her for a while

"W-Wait a minute! Um, are this little girl also teacher here?" asked Nerine as she points Komoe

"What with that reaction! I'm not a little girl! I'm an adult woman!" as Komoe suddenly shouted and pouted

Touma and the other just silent, all of them already know this reaction

Sieghart then standing beside her and put his hand on her arm

"This 'little girl' in front of you already graduated in proper time from a university and turned up here in Academy City. She even has her own driving license and legal enough to drink alcohol"

After she heard it she starts looking at Komoe then the others.

The others just nodded.

"Really?" asked Nerine after saw that response

"THAT'S RIGHT!" replied Sieghart with loud and serious tone.

"Seriously?" Nerine tries to confirm what she sees.

"Yes, I'm serious" Komoe finally answered.

"WHAT!" Nerine shocked after see a very small teacher in front of them.

"W-Why everyone always sees me like that?" said Komoe

The other just give "No one that will not surprised after see you, we also like that when we met you for the first time" face

Komoe only give a sigh.

* * *

Touma and co finally out from Teacher's Office, but Nerine stay because she still wants to discuss something.

She also asked Touma and co to wait her. So now Touma and the others standing near there and talk.

Sieghart then started the conversation "I bet the damage will be repair tomorrow"

"I want to asked you something" asked Seiri

"What is it?" while Sieghart drinking a cola

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Then Sieghart start coughing *Uhuk Uhuk*

"W-What are you mean!" asked Sieghart with blush face

"I see that she kiss you" said Seiri directly to the matter

"H-Hey! It isn't a kiss and it's quite hurt!" replied Sieghart while holding his neck

Seiri just silent while Aogami seems standing near there and curse someone (Sieghart)

Then Accelerator start asking him something

"Hey! You 'Old Boy'!" as Accelerator talking with him with low voice, Touma also near them and hear the talk

"What is it?" asked Sieghart with confuse face

"She isn't traitor from your organization?" asked Accelerator

"Nope! She isn't even part of the organization!" said Sieghart with serious face

"Well~ She is quite strong as you~" said Accelerator with a grin on his face

Sieghart just silent and understand why Accelerator seems happy, because he sometimes feel the same.

With their abilities they usually defeated their enemies yet that never bring any fun at all. If there is someone that equal or even stronger, they will able to do everything as hard as they want, not need to limit themselves.

"By the way, is she magician?" asked Touma

Sieghart looked at Touma and nodded "Scarletmoon family indeed magician family, but they quite neutral when it come to conflict between magic side and science side"

He still continued, but this time with a rather serious face "Nerine is the oldest daughter of that family, she also trained with me and Ruko under same master at the same time. She also said as a genius that comes from that family in 200 years of that family's history"

"Genius?" asked Touma with confused face.

"She is not only master several grimoires magic, she even have another power beside magic like me. Of Course, It also not understandable ability like my 'Shadow Rage'. My teacher call it 'Holy Moon'" as Sieghart finally finished his words

"'Holy Moon'? What kind of ability is that?" asked Touma

"Like I said it isn't understandable like my 'Shadow Rage' or even like your 'Imagine Breaker', a very special and rare ability like Gemstone, and our abilities. You saw the wings right?" asked Sieghart

Touma then remembers that Nerine created 4 devil wings and used them to fly

"Is it the ability?" asked Touma

"Not only that, it makes her stronger when against magic users, enchant her speed and movement also her magic abilities. Created and unknown protection field to protect her from any effect and several things else"

Touma trying to understand what Sieghart said finally sighed and give up.

Sieghart seems already know this result and just sighed.

Touma finally remember something and asked Sieghart "So she isn't vampire?"

"Well~ you can say that it's her ability unique point" then Sieghart continued

"She almost acts like vampire but she isn't vampire at all. I actually wondering about something, But everything is clear now! It seems Himegami's 'Deep Blood' also affected her, but seems not strong enough thanks to Nerine's effect protection ability"

He then looked at Himegami that near Fukiyose. "Without that cross she seems more noticeable, but she still almost unnoticeable"

Touma just nodded after hear that, and Tsuchimikado go near then "How's your day nya~"

"Anything worse then scold by the teachers?" asked Sieghart

"I don't think so"

"I actually want to asked you something" then Sieghart start getting closer to Tsuchimikado

"What is it?" while Tsuchimikado giving his cat smile

"Do you the one who said where I am to her?"

"Ah~you finally caught me nya~"

"So it's true!"

"Well~ She pay a lot of money to find you nya~" replied Tsuchimikado "You quite a lucky bastard you know~"

Sieghart just sighed and start blaming himself

* * *

Nerine finally go out from the teacher's office and come to them

"Sorry! And Thanks for waiting for me!" said Nerine while smiling

Nerine walking with Touma and co and start talking

"Please forgive my action earlier and you don't have to worry, I won't hunt your blood anymore" said Nerine to Himegami "Y-Yes!"

"Let me introduce myself again, my name is Nerine Scarletmoon." as Nerine introduced herself to Touma and the others

"So you are Kurosaki's acquaintance?" asked Seiri while point to Sieghart

"Yes! And Who are you guys?" asked Nerine

"We are his classmates and friends" replies Touma

"Let us introduced ourselves shall we?" suggest Touma

The other except Sieghart and Accelerator nodded.

"First, My name is Kamijou Touma"

"Kamijou Touma? The 'Imagine Breaker'?" thought Nerine but she decided to ask him later.

"My name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu and beside me is Aogami Pierce" said Tsuchimikado then he point to Aogami who beside him

"And my name is Fukiyose Seiri, the girl who behind me is Himegami Aisa" continued Fukiyose

Nerine then saw every of them and smiling "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey! Nerine!" Sieghart then suddenly asked her

"Hmm? What is it?"

"What take you so long inside the teacher's office?"

"Well, I talking with them about the school and ..." then Nerine start blushing very hard "Clearing the misunderstanding"

Everyone there seems already know what happened

"Wait a second you talking about school?"

"Yeah! I thinking to enter this school"

"O-Oi ..." before Sieghart could answer; he tosses aside by Aogami "Really! That is GREAT news!"

While Aogami smiling, he got a kick from Sieghart right at his face and make he falls down to the floor "Hey! There is a limit how pervert you can be!"

"But Kurosaki! How could you done this to me, your own childhood friend! You like realy like Kami-yan, having your own harem" shouts Aogami as he stands up and start crying

Touma suddenly butted in the conversation

"Hey! I'm no like that!" said Touma, but he suddenly realized something "Wait a second! Do you said childhood friend?"

Sieghart and Aogami stare at each other

While Nerine and the others start confused

"Huh? You guys don't know that both of us are childhood friends?" asked Aogami

Sieghart then looked at Aogami "I don't think they know, It more likely we never tell them at all"

The others including Touma just nodded their heads, then suddenly said in unison "W-WHAT!"

* * *

"So both of you are childhood friend?" asked Touma after he and the others recover from the shocks earlier

Sieghart and Aogami just nodded.

"I wanna asked you something then" asked Fukiyose "You also say that you are a childhood friend of Touma and Nerine, so which one you meet first"

"Well, Nerine then Aogami finally Touma " declares Sieghart

"I see~ Well, if you tell us sooner we won't be like this!" scolds Fukiyose

"S-Sorry!" said Sieghart then he changed the topic direction "Nerine, What you mean by 'enter this school'?"

"That's right, with your ability that you already show to us, Shouldn't it easier to you to enter high-class school?" asked Fukiyose

"Well, I already sick with them. Beside, a change won't hurt, right?" asked Nerine to everyone

Everyone there just nodded.

Sieghart just silent and start talking "Is it quite a bad time to transfer now~ Don't you think?"

"Don't worry! Yomikawa-Sensei and Komoe-Sensei said that they will handle it" replied Nerine while waving her hand

"I see" as Sieghart thinking about something. He finally sees Touma, Accelerator and Nerine. Then he starts talking.

"Hey! Nerine, Touma and 'Albino Boy', Why don't we go to hospital?" suggested Sieghart

"What for? We already visit that doctor! Do you still want to visit him again?" asked Accelerator

"Well, Yeah! But I also thinking about introducing also visit the others at hospital, Nerine also need to meet my grandpa, you know! "

Then Touma and Accelerator get what he means, Touma only nodded while Accelerator start whining only said "WHATEVER!"

Then Fukiyose stopped them

"Before you go, do you already done your job?" asked Seiri

"Umh~ C'mon Fukiyose, Why don't we continue it tomorrow? Beside you already look what happened to the school right" begged Touma

"(Sigh) OK! But, remember to finish it tomorrow! If not...!" as Fukiyose prepared her fist

Touma just nodded, "Okay, okay, I get it Fukiyose…"

Then Touma with Accelerator, Sieghart and Nerine go away from there.

* * *

Touma, Accelerator and Sieghart together with Nerine are going to the hospital from their school.

Nerine saw Touma and finally asked something

"Hey! Kamijou Touma" as Nerine trying to call him

"Just call me Touma, What is it?" asked Touma

Sieghart and Accelerator just silent while they walking

"Are you leader of 'Kamijou Faction', the Imagine Breaker?" asked Nerine

Touma just nodded

"I knew it! Your name and actions quite famous at magic side"

"It's mean you must prepare any attacks from magic side to you Touma" said Sieghart while smiling

Touma only sighed and look at the sky "Fukou Da..."

As they walking they already see the hospital

"It's been a long time since I last went here" said Nerine with a smile

"You know Sieghart's grandpa?" asked Touma

Sieghart then looked at him and sighed "Well, we first meet thanks to our own grandfathers"

"Just hurry and enter this place" said Accelerator, he seems not patient enough

Sieghart then lead them "Alright! Let's go in!"

Then the four of them went into the hospital.

* * *

On the way, the four of them meet Heaven Canceler while heading to meet his patients.

"Ah Satoshi, you came here to visit your friends huh?" Heaven Canceler greets them then he recognizes the girl beside Sieghart.

"Ah! Yusaku's granddaughter! It's been a long time, Nerine! You still a little child back then, now you already grow up!" said Heaven Canceler with a smile

"Yeah! It's really been a long time" said Nerine

"So how's Yusaku?" asked Heaven Canceler as he want to know Nerine's grandfather condition

"Fine and as crazy as usual" said Nerine with a smile

Heaven Canceler only laughed

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Academy City. Ah and just call me grandpa" Heaven Canceler said to her.

"Thank you Grandpa." Nerine bow at him.

"Hey guys, I'm thinking I'm going to see someone, so I'll see you all later." Accelerator said while heading at other direction.

* * *

With Accelerator gone, the three of them headed towards Emilya and Kuroko's room which are separated but on the way, they again meet someone, this time Sieghart's little sister, Ellia.

"Eh~ Onii-chan and Kamijou onii-chan! Your here to visit Emilya and Kuroko-san?" Ellia asked his brother.

"Yeah, we're going to visit both of them really." Sieghart said.

Her little sister nodded then she looked at a girl beside Sieghart, "Hey Onii-chan, who is she?"

"Ah, let me introduced her, Nerine, this is my little sister, Ellia. Ellia, this is Nerine, my childhood friend." Sieghart said.

"Nice to meet you Ellia." Nerine said to her.

"Nice to meet you to Nerine Onee-chan"

Ellia bowed to her then she looked at her again.

"Please take care of Onii-chan for me okay, I think you're are a perfect sister-in-law for Onii-chan!" She suddenly said to Nerine.

Both Nerine and Sieghart suddenly blush hard and couldn't say a single word while Touma only smiled at both of them including Ellia too with a chuckle.

"Well then Onii-chan, see you soon." She said and left the three of them.

"W-Well then, let's go meet Emilya then, she's my little sister's friend." Sieghart said as he and Nerine regained their composures.

"A-Ah yes, let's go!" Nerine replied.

Then Touma tells both of them, "Well you go ahead, I'm going to see Kuroko first." Then he headed to Kuroko's room.

* * *

**In Kuroko's room,**

Mikoto was inside, visiting Kuroko again after visiting First Trial; both of them are talking as usual until someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mikoto asked while looking at the door.

"The doctor?" Kuroko thought.

Mikoto then stand up and approached the door and opened it.

Mikoto then see Touma appeared in front of the door, "Hey Misaka." He said with a smiling face.

"K-Kamijou-san!" Mikoto's face then turns red after seeing Touma too close.

"Hm? What's happened? Why is your face red?" He said while touching her forehead.

Suddenly Kuroko teleported next to Mikoto and angrily chocked Touma.

"WHY YOU TOUCH MY ONEE-SAMA'S FOREHEAD YOU BARBARIAN!"

"W-Wait! Argh! K-Kuro-Argh! FUKOU DA-ARGH!" Touma is having a hard time saying because Kuroko is choking at him.

Then Kuroko is hit with electricity by Mikoto herself and fainted while it also hit Touma as well.

"Kamijou-san! Are you alright?" Mikoto said while helping Touma to stand up.

"Hehehe...I've been in worse condition than this." Touma said.

Then Sieghart and Nerine entered in, "Umm? Just what the hell happen here? Touma?"

Touma only replied him "Ah Sieghart! It's nothing, just another Kuroko's 'attempt' on Misaka"

"You've hit too Touma." Sieghart look at Touma, his shirt blackened a bit by Misaka's electricity.

"Just say, I'm a collateral damage." Touma scratched his head.

Mikoto then look at the girl who is next to Sieghart, "Sieghart, who's she?"

"Ah, Misaka, this is Nerine Scarletmoon. Nerine, this is Misaka Mikoto." Sieghart said.

"Misaka Mikoto? The # 3 ESPer huh, your reputation precedes you." Nerine said.

"Nerine Scarletmoon huh? I never thought I would meet a girl from a famous family too." Misaka said to her.

Then Nerine look at the fainted Kuroko, "And she is?"

"Ah that's Shirai Kuroko, our friend as well" He said.

"Ah~ right~"

* * *

**Meanwhile at another room**  
**10 minutes after,**

"Hey there, how are you?" Accelerator meets First Trial who's now in rehabilitation.

"'Misaka is fine' as Misaka replied the greeting from her savior."

"'Yay! Accelerator comes too!, 'says Misaka as Misaka hugs Accelerator.

"Shut up you brat! Anyway, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you at school or at home." He said.

"I'm here to observe First Trial during her rehabilitation,' says Misaka as Misaka explain why is she here."

"Well, good to see you safe now." Accelerator said to First Trial.

First Trial only nodded at him.

Then Touma comes with Mikoto to visit First Trial.

"Yo First Trial, nice to see you again." Touma said at her.

"'Misaka says thank you' as Misaka look at her saviors and Original."

"Hey Accelerator, it seems that she look up to you as her savior." Touma smiled at him.

"Humph! Whatever!" Accelerator said back.

"So First Trial, any difficulties during your rehabilitation?" Mikoto asks her.

"'Misaka thinks there is no difficulties now' as Misaka confirms herself."

"Where is "Old Boy" and his 'girlfriend'?" Accelerator asks.

"Oh them? They both are going to meet Heaven Canceler again to discuss something." Touma said to him.

"I see..." Accelerator then looks at First Trial again.

Then the five of them are having the usual chat about what happened including the after school incident.

* * *

After the visit at the hospital, the three of them including Nerine, go to the Judgment Office branch to report in for usual duty.

"As usual we go to Judgment to report in for today but WHY IN THE HELL THIS GIRL FOLLOW US!" Accelerator shouts as he notices Nerine with Sieghart.

Sieghart point his finger to Accelerator and scolds him "Watch your mouth 'Albino Boy', she just want to visit our place of work"

"Tch! Fine, don't get her killed when we go out for duty." He replied to Sieghart.

"Guys, guys, that's enough okay." Touma said as the four entered the room.

"Satoshi-kun, is this the place you work now?" Nerine asks.

Sieghart only nodded "Yeah, I'm work at Judgment now after school."

Konori was in the office with Uiharu when the two of them saw Touma and the others entered.

"Ah guys, welcome back, how's Shirai-san is doing?" Uiharu asks.

"Oh, she's fine! She'll be out tomorrow the doctor said." Touma informed her.

"That's good to hear and who is she?" She said while looking at Nerine.

"My name is Nerine Scarletmoon, Sieghart's childhood friend." Nerine introduced herself.

Then Uiharu looked surprised after she hears Nerine's name, "Wait! Nerine Scarletmoon!" She said.

"Yeah." Nerine replied after seeing Uiharu's eye that is suddenly sparkle.

"You are from that famous Scarletmoon Family! I can't believe an Ojou-sama visit us! I'm Uiharu Kazari" Uiharu said in enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you." as Nerine smiles.

"Well, I'm Konori Mii, head of this office branch" Konori introduce herself.

"Anyway, Konori-senpai, do we have other tasks for today?" Touma asks Konori.

"Nothing big so far, but there is a task I'll assign to you three." Konori said to them.

* * *

"SWEEPING DUTY!" Accelerator shouted in front of a certain store, waving his broom in anger.

"Well, that's the tasks she gave to us, there is no point in complaining." Touma said to him.

Angry Accelerator shouts "WELL! WHEN I SEE THAT BITCH AGAIN, I'LL KILL HER! YOU HEAR ME, LEADER OR NOT!"

"Come on! Cool it down 'Albino Boy'" says Sieghart as he gets out from the stores after buying drinks.

He gives a coffee drinks to Accelerator and orange juice for Touma.

"Hey Sieghart, are you sure you can let Nerine do your job?" Touma said to him while look at Nerine.

"Well, she like cleaning, in fact, she's really good at it." Sieghart said while he point to Nerine that enjoying the work right now.

He still looked her "Quite weird, right? For you to see Ojou-Sama doing things like that"

"Indeed!" replies Touma while drinking his juice.

Suddenly a man, who is carrying a duffel bag, hits him and caused his drink to spill on Touma himself.

"Wha!" Touma said as the drink spills.

"Oh sorry!" The man said as he quickly entered the store.

"Hey Satoshi-kun, what's happened?" Nerine walks to Sieghart after she finishes sweeping the floor and saw Touma dripping wet.

Sieghart only laughed "Well, a man hit him while he was drinking so the drink spills on Touma."

"Fukou Da..." Touma sighed again.

Then suddenly, an alarm went of inside the store and the man that bumped into Touma ran out immediately.

"Hey that is the man that bumped right into me!" Touma said while everyone entered the store.

In the store they saw the storekeeper is lying on the floor with his head bleeding.

Sieghart check the shopkeeper's vital signs and he look at the three of them, "He's fine but we have to call the ambulance immediately!"

Nerine then looking for first aid there "I'll stay here and wait the ambulance to arrive, you three catch that thief."

Touma and Accelerator nodded and head out to chase the thief while Sieghart said to her before he goes out, "Stay safe okay Nerine!"

"You too!"

Nerine nodded and find some first aid kit to apply to the shopkeeper's wound.

* * *

"Dammit! If that bastard hasn't raised the alarm, it won't be this way!" as the thief throwing the iron pipe used to hit the shopkeeper in a certain alley.

He then ran into the other end of the alley when someone blocking his way.

"What! Step away idiot!" He tries to move forward but the person pushes him back.

"Hey, hey, I want you to pay for what you did you bastard." Touma said with a darker tone.

The thief tries to run from him but behind him, Accelerator also blocks his escape route.

"Hey thief, it's been long since I haven't seen action...let me enjoy this" He said to the thief.

Then Sieghart appears above him with his wings spread, "Now, if you surrender, we won't hurt you."

The thief became sacred as hell until Touma came in and punch him with his right hand and the person is knocked out instantly.

"Well that's short." Touma said to the others.

"Tch! He's so scared and pee his pants." Accelerator said to Touma.

"Okay guys, Touma, call the Anti-Skill if you please." Sieghart said to Touma.

"You got it Sieghart." Touma said while opens his phone to call the Anti-Skill.

* * *

**A few minutes after,**

"So, is the shopkeeper is safe Nerine?" Sieghart asked her after the three head back to the shop with the thief in custody.

"He's fine now." Nerine said.

Meanwhile, Touma just talked to one of the Anti-Skill officer and the officer bowed to him and entered the Anti-Skill van and leaves the scene.

"Hey, Seighart, the things that man robbed is now under Anti-Skill's protection and will be given to the owner." He said to Sieghart while walking towards him.

"That's good news" Sieghart said to him.

"Are you done talking yet? Let's go report back and going home." Accelerator said.

"Well, Nerine, do you have a place to stay?" Touma said to Nerine.

"Umm..., I think I'll stay at Satoshi-kun place." Nerine said to him.

"Okay, let's head back to Judgment Office now." Touma said to the others.

The others nodded and the three headed back to the Judgment Office.

* * *

It was evening that day, after Touma and others head back to report on what's happened today, Konori complimented every one of them including Nerine who also helped them before.

Now with everyone gone back to their homes, Sieghart and Nerine are on their way back to their own home.

"S-So… Nerine, how's your father?" Sieghart asked her trying to start a conversation.

"He's fine; right now he's managing some hotel business in Abu Dhabi right now." Nerine replied with a bit blush.

Sieghart looked her while scratching his head "It's been awhile right since the last time we met.

"Yeah, how's your life Sieghart?" Nerine asked him

"Since I left the Order, my life is better for now...but I still never forget my friend there"

"Is your father fine?" Nerine asks about Sieghart's father.

"Oh him? He's fine, I just contacted him yesterday He is somewhere in the Andes Mountains. Archeological business"

While on their way, they pass an inter junction, unaware to them, a vehicle suddenly pass them without warning that Nerine instinctively hug Sieghart.

Sieghart blushes more than before when Nerine hug him, "Oh man...I can feel it!" Sieghart thought as his body pressed against her.

**Somewhere,**

During Ruko and Youmu's visit at the new Alliance Headquarters in London, both of them are just having an evening tea when Ruko felt something wrong and gives her a shivers.

"Ruko? What's happened?" Youmu said as she notices Ruko's behavior.

"Oh it's nothing, I felt something funny today." Ruko smiled at her.

"What is this feeling?" She thought while sipping her tea as usual.

**At the same time,**

"Umm...Nerine, you can release me now." He said to her.

Nerine look at him and blushed heavily with Sieghart, the two of them couldn't hide their embarrassment because they can see each others blushes face to face.

"Y-Yeah!" She immediately releases him.

"W-We better get going now" He said and the two of them immediately head back to his home without saying a word.


	3. Christmas Preparation

**Academy City**  
**22 December**  
**Morning  
Sieghart's residence,**

The night before, Sieghart and Nerine found out that Sieghart's grandfather, Heaven Canceler have to do something before so he couldn't go back until tomorrow morning.

In a certain bed room,

Sieghart is still sleeping, he finally awake after the alarm ring.

Then, he switched off the alarm clock "Morning already?"

He gets up from his bed and opens his window to take some fresh air.

He looks at his cell phone and there is a message there, "So grandpa hasn't back yet huh?"

He got up and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What is she doing now?" He asked himself when he thought of Nerine. "Should I awake her?"

Before even reached the kitchen he smells something burning.

"Something's burning...wait...OH NO!"

Sieghart then quickly headed to the kitchen to find a smoking frying pan with Nerine tried desperately to clear the smoke.

"Oh no! Smoke!" shouted Nerine as she tries to find a way to clear the smoke from the stove.

"Nerine!" He then grabbed a cup and fills it with water from the sink nearby and doused the smoke.

He then looks at the Kitchen surroundings and finds it a mess and then he looked again at the frying pan and see a burnt fried egg.

"You know, I don't think this is one of your strong point don't you think Nerine?"

Nerine, who's wearing an apron nodded at him and said, "Sorry Satoshi-Kun, I just want to make breakfast for both of us." while trying to hide her embarrassment.

Sieghart smiled at her and replied, "Never mind Nerine, I'll cook breakfast for us okay."

After he said that, Nerine only nodded.

Then he continued, "Before I could cook, I have to take a bath first. Have you take your bath Nerine?"

Nerine then looked at him "Well I've taken a bath earlier."

"Good, I'm going to take my bath now! Please clean the kitchen before I could cook, okay?"

Nerine only nodded and immediately cleans the kitchen.

**Few minutes later,**

"Ah...refreshing indeed." as Sieghart goes out from his bath.

He then went back to his room to wear his usual school uniforms.

But just as he arrived at his room, he saw Nerine in his room.

"Nerine? What are you doing at my room?" He asks her.

"Well, I see your room is a bit mess and I decided to clean it." Nerine answers

"Well, thanks Nerine. Now if you excuse me, I need to wear my clothes."

He said to her with a smile.

Nerine immediately nodded and headed outside before she could get out from his room, she accidentally trips on something and nearly fell.

Sieghart immediately hold her and Nerine unknowingly grabbed Sieghart's towel while she recovers from her near-fall experience.

"Thanks Satoshi-Kun..." While she saying thanks to Sieghart, she looks at him but then she immediately saw what a girl especially her age shouldn't see and then she realize that Sieghart's towel is in her hands.

Sieghart confuse why Nerine go silent suddenly

Sieghart then see his towel in Nerine's hands and wonder, "How could the towel get into her hands?" Then he immediately looks at his exposed lower body.

"Umm...Nerine?" He asks her that stood motionless with her face beginning to blush really hard.

"F-Funnya..." then she fainted in front of him.

"W-What! Nerine! Such misfortune!" as he catches the fainted Nerine before she hit the hard floor.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Touma's Dorm),**

As usual, the three occupants of the room, Kamijou Touma, Index and Itsuwa are having their usual daily breakfast.

"Hey Touma! Ever since that you said you worked for Judgment, you didn't pay a lot of intention to me." Index said to him.

"Well, sorry if I can't treat you as usual Index, that's what you got if the people you waiting for is working right Itsuwa?" He said while shifting his view to Itsuwa.

"Y-Yes Kamijou-san." Itsuwa agreed to Touma's statement.

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't neglect this poor nun." Index said with a shining eye.

But Touma casually replied while eating his breakfast, "Poor huh, you're the one that eating away all of our food and my money you know; besides I only see that you're just a _certain gluttonous nun_."

Then Touma senses a killing aura from Index and looks at her.

Index now showing her teeth at him, "What do you say Touma~?"

"Ah...nothing?" He said.

Then Index as usual, bite his head again.

"ARGH! CUT IT OUT! FUKOU DA!"

* * *

**Inside Windowless Building, **

The General Superintend Aleister took his medical checkup.

The frog-faced doctor is the one who check him

"Everything is good now, Aleister" informed Heaven Canceler after he finished his job.

"Hey, I heard someone just enter the Academy City and meet you" as Aleister looks at him

"So you know, Yeah! Yusaku's granddaughter the one who visit me"

"Yusaku eh?" Aleister for unknown reason suddenly smiling

Heaven Canceler suddenly confuse after saw his smile

"What's funny?"

"To think 'that guy' even have a child is already a laughing matter to me"

Heaven Canceler just laughed because he understand

"Indeed! I also never thought Yusaku would married at all" as he laughed

After Heaven Canceler left there, Aleister watches the video where Nerine against Accelerator yesterday

"So Yusaku's granddaughter is the wielder of 'Full Moon' eh" as Aleister showing a grin.

* * *

**Way to A Certain High School,**

After having an awkward morning, a boy and a girl start walking to their school

Sieghart used his usual gakuran, while Nerine use her high school uniform. She also used scarf and a pair of mittens because today is cold.

Both of them just silent and can't talk because the last event that happened at Sieghart's home

Sieghart is trying to talk several times, but he still failed to make the words.

"Dammit! What I should said to her!" thought Sieghart

Suddenly a voice comes from a certain direction

A little girl with her albino guardian looking at them

"'Good Morning! Sieghart! Who beside you?' asks Misaka as Misaka greets his friend's savior and wonder who beside him"

Nerine suddenly smiling and said to her "My name is Nerine Scarletmoon, Just call me Nerine Onee-Sama"

"'Nice to meet you Nerine Onee-Sama' says Misaka as Misaka greet her another friend"

Sieghart then looked at Accelerator "Hey 'Albino Boy'! You quite early"

"Humph! Whatever." He replied him

"So Last Order, I not see you. Where you gone yesterday?" asked Sieghart to Last Order who talking with Nerine

"'Ah! Misaka meet her new subordinate' says Misaka as Misaka explain her actions yesterday"

"Hmm? I just realized but you really look like Misaka, Are you her sister?" asked Nerine

Sieghart and Accelerator suddenly shocked and silent trying to look for an excuse

"Well Yeah! She indeed Misaka's sister but ... Because of certain reason, 'Albino Boy' become her guardian" said Sieghart as he point to Accelerator

"Hmm? You not lie, don't you?" asked Nerine as she saw Sieghart

Sieghart understand how sharp Nerine can be and trying to act as natural as he can be

"'Sieghart is not lying! ' says Misaka as Misaka confirm the truth"

Nerine finally nodded and seems accept the lie

From their hearts, Sieghart and Accelerator are very glad Nerine believe the lie

"That was close..." Both of them thought while they sighed

On the distance not to far from them, the four of them can see Touma approach them. But to their surprise, they see him with a bite mark on every inch of his body.

"Morning Touma, what happened to you? You look like a person being attack by piranhas" Sieghart asked him after looking his condition.

"Well not piranhas Sieghart, a certain nun bit me all over the place this morning...still hurts." He said while touching one of his bite marks on his cheek.

"Tough for you eh?" Accelerator said with a cynical smirk.

Touma only nodded "Fukou Da..."

The five of them continued their way to the school.

* * *

**At the School,**

After arriving at the school, Touma with Sieghart, Accelerator and Last Order are headed to the class first while Nerine is headed to the teacher's room to meet Komoe-sensei to settle some things before entering the classroom.

Meanwhile at the classroom, Aogami spread a 'rumor' about another new beautiful female student named Nerine to other male population in the classroom and secretly established a fan club of her, headed by Aogami himself.

Touma, Sieghart, Accelerator with Last Order are finally entered the classroom, attention shifted to Last Order where most of the female student come and asks Last Order why she didn't come yesterday and all Last Order said and supported by Accelerator whom seems annoyed at the attention surrounds Last Order is that she visits her 'sick' relative.

**A minute later,**

Komoe-sensei finally entered the class and started her lesson but she said there is another announcement.

"Okay kid's, before we can begin our lesson, I have an announcement to make." She said to the rest of the class.

Touma and Sieghart looks at the rest of the male class excluding Accelerator and Tsuchimikado, and seeing they anticipated something.

"We have a new transfer student arriving from another school outside Academy City. You can come in now!" She said to Nerine who's waiting outside.

Nerine entered the class and most of the male students are immediately fascinated with the purple haired beauty in front of them.

"Anyway, our new student is a female again. So, congratulation you goons, and what a misfortune for kitties..."

After Komoe-Sensei said that, all the students are starring at Touma with ill looks.

"That is not my fault!" As Touma groaning inside his heart and covering his face with his right hand to shrug off the ill stare from the front. "Fukou Da..."

Sieghart and Accelerator just give him a grin.

Then Nerine start introducing herself

"Hi guys, I'm Nerine Scarletmoon, I'll hope we all get along from now." She said while bowing in front of them.

"Okay, Nerine-Chan, you'll be seating next to Kurosaki-Chan okay." Komoe said to her while pointing to the seat next to Sieghart.

The class is continued normally until Komoe leaves the classroom as the lesson ends and the male students, lead by Aogami, made their move.

Nearly every male student is trying to get near Nerine while each of them saying their name and also asked questions likes "Would you go out with me!"

Nerine is getting scared of the attention the male student give to her and Sieghart, watching everything that is going on couldn't stand of all of these and he approaches Nerine and pulled her to his back.

"Don't worry Nerine, I'll handle this." Sieghart said to her and she is only nodded.

The male students then annoyed at Sieghart protecting her.

"Hey Sieghart! Let us meet her okay!" One of them says to him.

Sieghart only replied with his usual tone "No! She didn't want to visit anyone this time."

"Come on! Let us see her or else!" Another male student shouted at him.

"Or else what!" Sieghart then glared at them, indicating that he using his special [Divine Punishment].

Every male student that looks at his glare immediately fainted, leaving Aogami in the center of the fainted schoolboys.

Sieghart then yelled "So, are you the leader of this 'fan club'? AO-GA-MI?"

"Umm...I guess." Aogami replies while scratching his head.

Sieghart with a killing intent look at Aogami "Aogami, do you love your life?"

Aogami can sense the killing intent from him but the Seiri intervenes and said to both of them, "Cut is out! I don't want this classroom to be destroyed by your actions okay and Aogami!"

"Y-Yes!" After he said that, a powerful fist slammed to his body and he dropped at the spot

"Well, satisfied Sieghart?" Seiri asked him.

Sieghart only nodded at her.

Then she looks at Touma, Accelerator, Tsuchimikado, Sieghart and Nerine, "Okay, after school, I want all of you to finish your job that is postponed yesterday, you got me?" while pulling a box of Mushashino Milk from her pocket and drinks it.

* * *

**After they finished their school decoration for Christmas celebration,**

Touma with Accelerator finally get to their Judgment Headquarter, Last Order also followed them.

Sieghart said that he won't come because he wanted to accompany Nerine because she still not take her Power Development "Curriculum"

Konori already informed about it then she decided Touma and Accelerator to do their usual Judgment Patrol, because yesterday Accelerator completely whining about the 'Sweeping' job that they done.

"This job is better then the last job" said Accelerator

"You're the '_always clean_' type of guy are you?" Touma asks him.

"Shut up! Idiot, I just hate cleaning that's all." Accelerator yells at Touma with his fist in front of him.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Touma replied and Accelerator lowered his fist.

Just then, both of them coincidentally meet Kuroko with Ellia and Mikoto with Last Order on the way.

"Ah hey guys! Where have you been to?" Touma asks them.

Ellia look at him and answered "We're just returned from Seventh Mists. That's all."

Touma nodded and then Accelerator's turn to asks Last Order, "Hey brat, where are you from?"

"I just got back shopping with Original,' says Misaka as Misaka explains to Accelerator.

Touma then look at Mikoto "Anyway, we're going on patrolling here, care to join us?"

"A-Ah..," Before she can reply Kuroko cuts in and said to him in a dark manner, "Of course we like to."

Then the six of them continued patrolling together

* * *

**At another place**  
**7th District Part,**

There are only 2 people, a boy and a girl there. The boy is sitting at the bench near there, while the girl tries her ESPer power.

"It almost like Ellia's other ability, even thought it quite different in power level" thought Sieghart after he saw Nerine's new abilities

"About the power's level, still not analyze yet. The result will come out tomorrow" said Nerine as she still continued to try her ESPer ability.

"So... You don't feel anything that rejects you right?" asked Sieghart while closing his right eyes

"Let me try doing the magic now" then she start mumbling something "Holy Bless!"

Blue sphere aura starts appeared and then the aura surrounds her.

In logic, ESPer and magic abilities can't be become one.

If a magician already has their ESPer ability or an ESPer used magic, there will be a lot of rejection that able to damage their bodies.

But there are special cases like Tsuchimikado and Sieghart, ESPer's but they also can use magic.

"So no rejection at all?" asked Sieghart as he analyzes it.

"Nope! Not even a scratch or a pain" as Nerine confirmed it

Sieghart start thinking, he is an ESPer far before he learned magic and that time he already had his own unique ability 'Shadow Rage', it probably the reason why he's able to use magic so freely.

Nerine's 'Full Moon' and Sieghart's 'Shadow Rage' are having same aspect in several things.

Even thought their implementation quite different, the most best example is 'Shadow Rage' increased the physical power of the user that able to past Saint and Gemstone while 'Full Moon' increased the supernatural power of the user

So if Sieghart can safely use magic, Nerine probably can use magic safely like him.

"Ah! It's quite complicated!" said Sieghart as he sighed. He never want to think something that very complicated unless it's very important.

Nerine who confused finally said something "Why don't we both now go to your office?"

But Sieghart suddenly thinking about something and check around here

"No one here! Hey! Nerine!" as Sieghart called her

"What is it?" asked Nerine

"Why don't you do the 'usual one'?" asked Sieghart

Nerine understands that Sieghart trying to said and started blush "B-But..."

Sieghart then shows a smile "Oh! C'mon! It's been a long time since you do it. I really miss '_that_' "

"O-OK then ..." replies Nerine "I will start it!"

"Good then ..." Sieghart changed his sitting position and stare Nerine.

* * *

Touma and the others just arrived at the park after a long patrol and rest there for a while with Touma, Accelerator and Last Order on one bench and the others on another bench.

Then all of them heard a soothing sound of someone voice.

"Wow, this is a very beautiful yet heart warming voice." Touma commented while he heard the song.

"Whoever sing this song is very good." Even Accelerator admits it.

"This voice, very beautiful right Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked Mikoto.

Mikoto then answers "Yeah, I wonder who sings it?"

Then Ellia suggested everyone, "Let's go and find that person who sings this song."

The others were also agreed and began to search the person who is singing this song.

They search for half hour until they find the person who singing the song.

"I think it came from over there." Touma said to the others.

The others nodded and walked slowly to that particular place.

When they arrived, they suddenly noticed that the person who's singing it is none other than Nerine and there is also Sieghart who's fascinated by Nerine's beautiful voice.

"So this is where those lovebirds went huh?" Accelerator thought.

Everyone continues to listen to her voice until Last Order interrupt them, "What a beautiful voice, 'says Misaka as Misaka is fascinated by Nerine's voice."

Both Sieghart and Nerine surprised to hear Last Order's voice and both of them look at Touma with everyone including Ellia; this make Nerine completely stops her singing.

Touma then started his speak, "Wow Sieghart! I don't know that you didn't join our patrol and instead, hanging out here with Nerine huh?"

"W-Wait! You got the wrong idea! I can explain!" Sieghart said in panics.

The others look at him with the look that they didn't believe him.

"W-We just got here after she taken the 'Curriculum' and we rested here." Sieghart explained them.

"Sieghart, I got a question, are you lovers?" Touma asks.

The couple then quickly replied "NO!" simultaneously but their face is still blushing.

"Heheheh...Lovebirds" Accelerator said in his mind.

Sieghart then continued, "Besides you actually heard her singing right?"

The others including Accelerator nodded.

"She has a great voice and sings very well, I haven't heard her sing for a long you know"

"I see, anyway guys, time for rest is up! Let's go patrolling again" Touma said to the others and prepare to leave Sieghart and Nerine behind.

Seeing that Touma and the others are leaving him with Nerine behind, Sieghart immediately shouts at Touma, "Hey Touma wait up! We're following you!" while grabbing Nerine's hand and ran to Touma and the others.

* * *

**December 23**  
**Tokiwadai Dorm**

When Christmas getting close, Tokiwadai also done several things to celebrate it.

One can see two girls training. A girl with violin and other girl with a piano.

There is also another girl there; she is part of the Christmas festival committee, and she want to see the preparation from 2 girls from Tokiwadai.

"Alright that's good!" commented Emilya after she saw Mikoto and Ellia performance

"You are really great Misaka-san" said Ellia "You really can play your violin like a professional"

"Well, you also great. I never thought that you very skilled in piano" before Mikoto finished her words, someone starting to photo her

*CLICK CLICK CLICK*

"It's Great Onee-Sama! Please continue it!" said Kuroko while holding a camera

"Kuroko! At least give them some privacy you know!" scolds Emilya

"It's my duty to take the pictures of every preparations for this Christmas Celebration especially Onee-sama's preparation." She replies while holding her camera.

"Really huh?" Mikoto said as she approached Kuroko and suddenly grabbed her camera.

"W-Wait! Onee-sama!" Kuroko surprised to see her Onee-sama grabbed her camera.

Mikoto then look at the content of the camera and her expression change to anger.

She look at Kuroko and scold her, "So...this is what you called 'Preparation of Christmas Celebration huh?" while showing all pictures of her in the camera, 'private pictures' to be exact.

Kuroko is speechless and then look at Mikoto who's charging up her electricity.

"You know what Kuroko, I'm gonna burn you until you're 'Black' as your name KU-RO-KO !" then she unleashes her fury at Kuroko for 1 minute.

Ellia seems already getting used to it and said "How scary! I even already getting used to this"

Emilya only nodded.

After 'burning' Kuroko she decided to take some fresh air, "Guys, I'm going out for awhile okay." She said to Ellia and Emilya.

* * *

Kamijou Touma secretly buys Christmas presents for his friends

"Let's see..." said Touma while choosing some girls' clothing's

Then Touma finally got what he is searching for, "Well this is perfect" as he shows a smile.

After Touma finished all his shopping he decided to go back to his own dorm. And hide the present there for a moment.

While on the way, Touma meet a certain girl

Misaka? No more correctly Misaka's clone. Misaka 10032 or more well known as Misaka imouto, Touma immediately recognized her after he saw the necklace around her neck. He bought it for her when he did 'Punishment Game'

"Ah! Misaka Imouto!" as Touma calls her

The girl recognized him and come to him.

"How are you?" asked Touma

"'I'm fine, I wanna asked you do you see a black kitten around?' asks Misaka to her savior"

Touma remember which black cat that Misaka Imouto mention, the black kitten that he met during the [Experiment]

But he not meets with it so he said to Misaka Imouto "Sorry! I haven't see it"

Misaka Imouto nodded the she asked him,

"'Could you help me to find it?' asks Misaka to her savior"

Touma even thought right now he having trouble carrying his own stuffs, he still help Misaka Imouto to find the kitten

"Sure" he replied.

Then Misaka Imouto getting closer to Touma

"Eh? I-Imouto! What are you doing?" He said while sensing Misaka Imouto approached him.

Without warning, she immediately grabs his arms and pressed it closer to her body, especially her chest.

'W-Wah! What are you doing!" Touma shouts.

Then he also senses another danger close to him, he slowly look forward and see the real Misaka in front of him, with electric charge ready to burst.

* * *

"YOU! What are you thinking!" Mikoto shouts as she look at her 'Sister' 's making her move on Touma.

"M-Misaka!" Touma looks at her.

"Onee-sama." She said without any fear.

"Y-You two! What are you doing! Flirting in the public huh!" Mikoto continued to shout at them.

Passerby who's watching the incident immediately walk of in fear that something bad will happened.

"W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding! I can explain!" He said while trying to calm Mikoto down.

But Mikoto still shouts at both of them, "Just get away from each other already!"

Touma shrieked at her voice but Misaka Imouto didn't move and keep grabbing Touma's arm tightly.

"Hey what are you still doing! GET EACH OTHER OFF NOW!"

"'I see that Onee-sama still hasn't been honest to herself, 'Misaka concludes after seeing Onee-sama's behavior"

"W-What! What are you say!" Mikoto surprised of her 'sisters' statement.

"'If you still not being honest, you're not qualified enough to have him so go home, 'Misaka request frankly"

Touma confused what was happening asks, "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

Mikoto, who is now greatly annoyed, ignored Touma's question and said to her sisters, "So are you looking for a fight huh?"

"'Basically yes, ' Misaka said bluntly"

Touma can saw a very heated tension between them.

"Umm...guys, can we settled this peacefully?" He said while trying to calm the two Misaka's

"SHUT UP!" The two shouted at him

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Touma immediately obeys the two's orders like a solider.

"Oh no! What I got to do?" He thought and then he look's at Accelerator and Last Order who is coincidentally passing by.

"Accelerator! Last Order! Thank god you're here!" He said to the two.

"Hmm? You! What do you want!" Accelerator shouts at him.

Touma then pointed at the two Misaka's and both of them immediately knew what is happening.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood to end a fight though, good luck, idiot" Accelerator replied him while giving Touma a smirk.

"No Way!" Touma thought

Then he looked at Last Order and hoped for a different reaction but Last Order said to him, "that's looks dangerous, so goodbye!' says Misaka as Misaka began to move with Accelerator."

"WHAT! NO!" He screamed in his mind.

Then he looks around again and sees Sieghart and Nerine walking together and immediately approaches them.

"Hey Touma, what's happened? You look like someone who's scared the hell out of the living daylights." Sieghart said to him after he looked at Touma's expression.

"Umm...the problem is THAT! Sieghart!" as Touma pointed at the two Misaka, still arguing.

"So if you are that confident enough, let Kamijou-san decide who should he chooses." Mikoto said to her 'sisters' as a sign of challenge.

"'Fine!' as Misaka accepts the challenges"

Sieghart then look at Touma after saw it and said to him, "I wish I could help but, I think we shouldn't interfere with them, right Nerine?"

Nerine then replies immediately "Yes Satoshi-kun"

"Well, Goodbye! Touma ~" Sieghart smiled at him and the couple begin walk away quickly from Touma.

"FUKOU DA!" Touma screams.

Then both Misaka's shouted at him, "Hey You!"

Touma turned and give a weak reply, "Y-Yeah?"

"Which do you choose?" Mikoto asks him.

"No matter which one I choose in the end, I will dead after this!" thought Touma

Touma is now in a dilemma on which to choose until suddenly a certain black cat appear at the scene.

"'Ah, my cat,' Misaka said as she finally found her kitten"

All of the challenges the two Misaka's made is forgotten after they saw the cute black kitten.

"Ah finally! The kitten save me" Touma thought with a sign of relief and a little tear from his eyes.

"Where have you been,' Misaka asks the kitten"

The kitten only can utter *MEOW* at her question.

The original Misaka also seemed attracted to the kitten and also patted it.

"What a cute kitten, what is it name?" Misaka asks the kitten's name.

"Well, the danger seems to past." Touma thought while looking at the both Misaka's with smile.

Suddenly, Misaka Imouto tells the kittens name, "Touma, the kitten's name is Touma,' as she explains to Onee-sama"

The original Misaka then look at Touma with a killing intent, making Touma more terrified.

"Umm? Misaka-san?" he asked.

"I'll definitely gonna zap you to hell!" She said as she strikes him with her thunderbolt from her hand.

Touma immediately uses his Imagine Breaker and immediately ran away, "I'M SORRY!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Mikoto shouts at him.

"AH! FUKOU DA!" Touma screams as both of them left Misaka Imouto with her kitten.

* * *

**An hour later,**

Mikoto is still chasing Touma until Touma said to her, "Hey! What did I do to deserve THIS!"

Mikoto thinks what is causing her to chase Touma, but she totally forgot about it "Umm...I don't know!"

Touma then told her to stop, "Okay, let's stop here okay!" He said while panting and trying to catch a breath.

Coincidentally they stop in front of a vending machine, at the same park.

Both of them seat on the bench nearby, taking a rest after chasing around.

"Wait, we ran to THIS PLACE!" Touma surprised as he recognize this place and the familiar vending machine.

"I don't know we ran to this place." Mikoto also surprised.

He then approaches to the vending machine and said to Mikoto, "So you want some drink?"

Mikoto then looks at him and said, "Wait aren't you forget about that vending machine, it's eating money you know right?"

"I know, so that's why I do this!"

He then start prepared his battle stance and start spinning and finally performing his own 'Chaser' kick at the vending machine two times.

Mikoto only surprised that Touma really do the 'Chaser'. Touma then approached her, carrying two can of drinks and he passed one to her.

"Here take it, to tell the truth, I always do this too in secrecy after seeing you done it many times, seems I've gotten the hang of it right?" He said to her with a smile after handing her the drinks.

Mikoto only blushes after hearing Touma's words.

"It seems she's cooled down now." Touma thought.

And suddenly both of them coincidentally meet the duo that Touma hoped they never meet them, especially right now.

Aogami and Tsuchimikado.

"Ah Kami-yan is on a date with a girl nya~" Tsuchimikado said while looking at Touma and Misaka sitting together.

"I'm so jealous of you Kami-yan; you're dating that Tokiwadai girl from that summer!" shouts Aogami in jealousy.

"W-wait you're wrong!" Touma trying to explain but Aogami and Tsuchimikado keep talking.

"Oh? Are we? We saw you two running together, like a happy couple Nya~" Tsuchimikado said.

"Those two are a happy lovebirds do they, KAMI-YAN! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Aogami said to Touma.

Mikoto, who is hearing this getting angrier and then she shouts to both of them, "Both of you are going to DIE!"

The duo who finally realized that they are just dug their own grave, trying to escape but too late.

Mikoto attacks the two with her lightning until both of them are 'roasted'.

"Umm...are they fine?" Touma asks her while saw his friend 'roasted'.

"They will, it's not that serious, well I better get back to my dorm now, see you again and thanks for the drinks Kamijou-san." Mikoto replied and she left the park and headed to her dorm.

"Y-You're welcome." He said and then looks at Aogami and Tsuchimikado.

"Well, I better get back to my own dorm now" He said, leaving the two behind.

* * *

**At other place,**

Sieghart and Nerine keep walking until they found a pond in center of the park

"We finally here!" said Sieghart

Nerine just nodded, she remembers this place very well. The first place where she met Sieghart

Back then ...,

Nerine was walking with her grandfather and ended up get lost after separated from her grandfather

She started crying, but a boy as old as her comes there.

He just gave his own hand to Nerine and said "Don't worry! Let's play!"

They started playing until she forgot what make her cry

That afternoon, Nerine finally met with her grandfather again who looking for him with Sieghart's grandfather.

They seem relived and they start introducing their grandchildren to each other.

That's how they meet for the first time

Nerine start giggling, "Now I remember back then, you quite a brave kid"

But Sieghart seems silent and blush for some reason

Nerine start wondering what make him like that until Sieghart said "After we play you remember what you done to me?"

Nerine start remember then she also blush

"That's the time where my first kiss stolen by you" replies Sieghart while covering his face

Nerine just silent and do nothing

"Anyway! Nerine! I want to tell you something very important!" said Sieghart with a serious face

"What is it?" asked Nerine after she saw Sieghart see him

"I ... Back then, And now I... "

Sieghart is trying very hard to string up words but he failed.

Sieghart finally calm down and stare her.

"Nerine! Since I see you for the first time, I ..." before Sieghart finished his words Touma come

"Hey! Sieghart! Nerine!" greeted Touma while he carrying his own stuffs

"Ah! Touma!" said Nerine then she saw Sieghart again "What is it?"

Sieghart blush so much then he fainted

One can see his quite disappointed expression

"O-Oi! Satoshi!" as Nerine watches Sieghart fainted

"Oi! Sieghart! Are you OK?" asked Touma

Sieghart finally wake then sighed "I'm OK~"

"Dammit! Just a little more! Why that IDIOT did came at this very moment!" thought Sieghart as he cursing himself and Touma.

* * *

**Night time  
at the Windowless Building,**

Aleister Crowley is reading every document with the help of the monitor particularly on four people that making him interested.

"Hahaha...interesting, I have four people that I need to proceed with my plan." Aleister said with a grin shown on his face.

First one is Kamijou Touma, _'The person superior to God'_

The second is Accelerator, _"He who wields a piece of power that equates to God"_

The third is Kurosaki Sieghart, _"The Knight that who controls the day and the sun, and has power that can rival God"_

The fourth and final one is Nerine Scarletmoon, _"Maiden who controls the night and the moon, and the Messenger of God"_

"...this is perfect...very perfect for my plan...hehehehe…" He said while reading through the document.

"Now my plan will be really in place" Aleister with a satisfied tone.

"The 'temple' also start showing the development right now, it's only matter of time before 'that thing' completed, and with the 'other three' the development will occurs far more faster then before" as Aleister showing a grin.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

At Sieghart's place, Sieghart's is sleeping after a tiring day buy the 'dragon' inside him is not.

"Hmm...I can sense someone that is also the same as me here in the City...I must investigate" as Dio change into his spirit mode and comes out from Sieghart's body.

He become like Sieghart expect he has gold long hair and gold eyes

He looks at Sieghart and thought to himself, "I'll be back" then he goes out to find the person.

He starts flying at the sky and realized something.

This city, in many ways is quite interesting. There's AIM Dispersion Field that surrounds the entire city.

These things created from AIM of many abilities' users.

He trying to enter the place but he can see several great maelstroms that created from the AIM fields, as within the AIM field there holds even more boundaries that separate the various AIM fields of different abilities from one another.

If anything enters it, it would be like a bubble inside water, the foreign body would be noticed very quickly.

"Humph~ this is interesting! Enter _the place_ with out being recognized at all" then Dio start glowing gold "So these are the gates to enter inside 'that weird place' eh~"

Dio start moving very quickly while trying to avoid every single AIM Dispersion Field that surrounds the entire city.

Finally he entered a very weird place

No sign of live here. But Dio recognized this place immediately.

"_'City of Shimmering'!_I never guess this place hidden inside Academy City"

Awhile later, he spotted a young girl wearing glasses walking around the City, Kazakiri Hyouka.

"Hmm...This girl is not the same as the human"

He then start descending and surprised her

"W-Who are you?" asked Kazakiri Hyouka.

She is trying to defend herself from 'the thing' in front of her.

But she can sense it, he is not even a human and far more powerful then her.

If she fights him, she will be killed

"I can sense it but she is not the one that I'm looking for." thought Dio after saw Kazakiri

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just looking for 'something' beside you that living in this city" said Dio to Kazakiri

She can feel 'he' telling nothing but the absolute truth. It's something beyond verbal explanation, but the way meaning is put across leaves no doubt as to what the other party is trying to say, and allow for no lies.

He then look at his left and right and searched for one more minute until he decided it was enough.

"Hmm...I can't find 'that person', never mind, I'll leave it for now." He said then he turns away from Kazakiri and headed back to Sieghart's home.

"Before you leave, who are you?" asked Kazakiri as she trying to communicated with him

"I'm Dio, _The Dragon of the Beginning and The End_. So is it already clears enough for you, Kazakiri Hyouka?" asked him

Kazakiri only show a surprised expression, she never even tells her name to the person in front of her.

Dio then left that place, leaving confused Kazakiri.

Unknown to them, there is someone also watching him from the distance, Aiwass.

"Hmm...'That dragon', from what can I senses, he's the same as me...he and I are the same one way or another, this is getting very interesting." She said then she disappears.


	4. Christmas Special

**December 24 (A Certain High School),**

At Touma's class, he and the other classmates are celebrating Christmas party on the day before Christmas.

"It seems everyone is very happy today" as Touma looks at every one of his classmates' happy faces.

Sieghart who's seat beside Touma nodded, "Well, this is their effort of preparing for the celebration."

"This is my first time to see Christmas celebration like this and this is very great!" added Nerine

Touma looks at them and only smiles "Seems that way, Sieghart"

Then Tsuchimikado and Aogami came to both of them, "Kami-yan! Kurosaki! Nerine! Join us! We're going to eat some Christmas cake Seiri and Himegami made for us Nya~" Tsuchimikado said.

"Come on! Join us!" Aogami insists.

Touma look at Sieghart and said, "Well? Let's go then"

Sieghart nodded and both of them headed to eat some Christmas cake made by Himegami and Seiri which are a three layered cake with a fine decoration.

"Uah! It's very beautiful" as Nerine saw the cake

"Well Thanks a lot! This also thanks to Himegami! "said Fukiyose

Himegami only nodded

Sieghart then realized between the students there are Accelerator and Last Order there and they seem enjoyed the party

"Everyone is high spirit!" thought Sieghart as he smiles

"Then Shall We start?" then Sieghart take his drink, everyone follow him "Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" Everyone shouted and began to eat the cake.

The rest of the class continues to celebrate until the school is over.

* * *

**After their School,**

After finished celebrating Christmas at their School, Touma with Index and Itsuwa while Sieghart with Nerine headed to Tokiwadai Dorm where they have their own Christmas Festival take place.

"This place huh? I remembered bringing Index to this place at the first time during 'that' festival a couple months back" Touma said to himself as he remembers the first time he brings Index to the festival and the 'first' time since the memory loss he meet Mikoto during one of her performance that she nearly hit him with a folding chair before.

"Ah this place again! That's mean more food!" Index said as she sees this place again.

Her eyes start sparkling as she thought what kind of food that she will eat there.

Touma can see clearly Index's sparking eyes and just sighed

"I see, well let's get inside, I bet Ellia is waiting for us." Sieghart said.

"Okay Sieghart, let's go" The five of them entered the main entrance where they greeted by the students.

"Welcome, please come in" The students said.

Then after they entered pass the door, the five saw Yomikawa and her partner Tsuzuri Tessou wearing Anti-Skill uniforms and inspects every person entered here.

"Hey Yomikawa-sensei, working today huh? Merry Christmas" Touma greeted her.

"Ah Kamijou! Merry Christmas to you too. Yeah we got work to do today so feel free okay." Yomikawa smiled at him and let the five go.

"Ah Yomikawa, who is he?" Tessou asked her after Yomikawa greets Touma.

"Him? That's Tsukuyomi's students. Ah Kamijou, this is my co worker Tessou, she's a teacher in our school too." She said to Touma.

Touma, Itsuwa, Sieghart and Nerine bowed at her and said to them, "Okay, we'll be going then."

Then they left Yomikawa and Tessou.

"Touma, Touma! I want to go to the food place!" Index said to him.

Touma nodded at her and advice to her, "Stay there and don't go anywhere! Itsuwa, can you follow her for a moment? We will meet at the center of this place to see the performance"

Index and Itsuwa nodded and Index immediately headed to the food section while Itsuwa followed her from behind.

Sieghart, Nerine and Touma then headed to meet Ellia and Mikoto who are performing for the festival.

* * *

Kurosaki Ellia and Misaka Mikoto are preparing for the performance that they are told for the festival.

But Mikoto seems so nervous there

"Misaka-san, are you alright?" Ellia said to Mikoto who's now feeling nervous.

"N-No! I don't think I can do it this time!" Mikoto said to her feeling very nervous at the moment.

Ellia tries to think a way to calm Mikoto's nervousness.

"Misaka-san! We already prepared this performance right? So, Calm down for a bit okay?" She said while trying to get close to Mikoto.

Mikoto still not calmed down and suddenly produce a spark and began to cry, "NO!"

Ellia shrieked at the spark that Mikoto involuntary produced and began to think of another way to calm her down until Touma and Sieghart arrives at the preparation room to meet her.

"Ah! Onii-Chan! Kamijou Onii-Chan! And Nerine Onee-Chan!" Ellia said to them.

"Ellia! How are you?" Sieghart asked her.

"Hai There!" greets Nerine

"I'm fine Onii-Chan but Misaka-san is not." Ellia said while pointing to Mikoto who's now sobbing.

"Misaka is nervous huh?" Touma said to Ellia.

Ellia just nodded and said "Please comfort her! Kamijou Onii-Chan!"

Touma look at Mikoto and decided to approach her.

"Hey Misaka, feeling nervous huh?" Touma said to her.

"K-Kamijou-san!" She then involuntarily throws a spark at him but his Imagine Breaker dissipates it.

Touma tries to calm Mikoto down "Whoa! Calm down Misaka! You'll never be fine if you still like this."

Mikoto still sobbing said to him, "B-But I can't do it! There are many people out who are going to see me especially you, if my performances is not good, everyone will feel disappointed!" and she began to cry.

Touma then immediately wipe her tears and hugged her as a mean to comfort her.

"There There, don't cry. I know you are nervous when you've given a responsibility to perform for this festival but keep calm okay." Touma said to her.

Mikoto couldn't say anything because she is really embarrassed because Touma hugged her.

Sieghart just whistles after saw that.

Touma continue to say, "You're not that bad at performing you know, I think you're good when I heard you play before."

Mikoto look up at his face and asked, "R-Really?"

"Yes! I am!" He said.

Sensing that her nervousness is gone, Touma releases his hug and Mikoto finally smiles at him and said, "The feeling is gone now, thanks Kamijou-san"

Then Emilya came in and said, "Misaka! Ellia! The performance is about to start! You have 3 minutes!"

Touma said to her, "Go, I'll be right behind you."

Mikoto nodded at him and then nodded at Ellia again and head out to prepare at the stage with Mikoto bringing her violin to the stage.

Touma then look at Sieghart and Nerine, "Okay Sieghart! Nerine! Let's go."

* * *

Touma, Sieghart and Nerine are now sitting at the front seat that is specially reserved by Ellia; they also meet Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu in front of the seats.

"Ah Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten, you're here too?" Touma said to them and he also notices Kuroko holding a camera and wearing an armband labeled 'Photographer'.

"You're the photographer for today Kuroko?" Touma asks her.

"Yes, I'm responsible in taking every peoples picture of their preparation for this celebration to be put in our school's yearbook."

Touma smiles and said, "Must be fun huh?"

Then Kuroko gave a glare at him, "If you want picture of Onee-sama! You won't get it! Not even one! Barbarian!"

Touma said back, "Hey, I'm not a Barbarian!"

Then, Kuroko didn't look at him and Touma only sighed. "Fukou Da..."

"Sorry Kamijou-san, she always likes that when it comes to Misaka-san." Uiharu said to Touma.

"Oh well, anyway, you also see her performance during the festival?" Touma asks her if she and Saten watch Mikoto performance before.

"Yeah! She's good you know!" Saten informed him.

Then Touma replies, "Well then, let's see whether she's fine or not."

Just as Touma finishes his word, an announcement can be heard,

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting performance of Violin and Piano played by Misaka Mikoto and Kurosaki Ellia."

Then the curtain rises showing the two performers and the crowd clapped for a minute then silence again.

"Misaka-san, are you fine?" Ellia asked her friend.

"Don't worry." while she looks at Touma who's giving her a thumbs up, "Thanks Kamijou-san" in her mind.

Mikoto then began play her violin and Ellia with her piano, the two melodies captivating every people, even Touma himself is amazed by it.

"Whoa...She's good" He thought while seeing her play.

The performance lasted for hours and ended without any incident.

* * *

**After the performance,**

Touma, Sieghart and Nerine visit Ellia and Mikoto again after they performed their play.

"Hey Ellia, that was a good performance you play and you too Misaka." Sieghart said to both of them.

"Yeah I think you're good too." Nerine praised them.

Both of them embarrassed and replied, "Thank you guys."

Touma on the other hand are thinking a suitable word and then he said, "That performance are beautiful, I like it" he said

Then Itsuwa came in, "Ah you're performance is good Misaka-san."

"Ah Itsuwa, you're like it too?" Touma asked her.

During the performance, she is sit behind Touma.

"'Onee-sama's performance is excellent' says Misaka as Misaka praises Onee-sama"

Last Order came in with Accelerator.

Sieghart then looked at them "So you come too huh, 'Albino Boy'"

"This little brat the one who forced me!" as Accelerator points to Last Order

"Hey Itsuwa, where is Index?" Touma asked her.

Before Itsuwa informed him, they heard a student shouts to her other colleague, probably the coordinator of the festival.

"HELP! A nun is eating all the food at the buffet corner! We're in crisis right now!"

"That nun eh?" Accelerator said when he remembers their first meeting where Index nearly finished Accelerators money in buying her food.

Touma heard this can only sighed and orders Itsuwa, "Itsuwa, can you bring Index home before she turned this place into a 'living hell'? I can take care for myself from now on."

Itsuwa only nodded and headed to take Index home.

After Itsuwa left Mikoto then approach Touma and asks him, "Can we have a walk after the festival?"

* * *

**Awhile later after the festival is over,**

Touma and Mikoto are having a nice walk and Touma realized that Kuroko isn't following them, maybe Mikoto 'took care' of Kuroko before they went out.

Mikoto begin the conversation first "Hey Kamijou-san, thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything." She said with her face is blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing." Touma said to her.

"Why do you want to help me? All this time I'm rough at you. Yet, you still help me getting all through." Mikoto asks him about everything.

"Why? Well, I always help people even if they didn't need help. For you, even you acted tomboyish and rough at me; you're still a girl you know."

Mikoto blushes as hard and tried to hide her face but Touma notices and decided not to say a word and only smiled at her.

**Judgment Office,**

After everyone gone back from the festival, Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator reported in for duty at the Judgment Office.

"Guys, for the Christmas celebration today, the higher ups have decided that they will give us a 2 week day off." Konori said to them.

Touma and the others are excited when they informed that they are having their holidays.

"Thank you Konori-senpai!" Touma said to them.

Konori only nodded at them.

Then Sieghart make an announcement, "Okay guys, I have an announcement to make, I'll be having a Christmas party tomorrow at my place so I'll invite you all for the night at my place, a sleepover if you say"as he distributed the invitation cards to everyone.

But, Konori replied Sieghart, "Sorry Sieghart! I'd love to but I have other plans for this Christmas"

"That's okay."

Then He said to Touma, "Hey Touma brings Index, Itsuwa and those two guys with you okay, I'm gonna invite several people too."

"Who?" Touma asked.

"You know later Touma." Sieghart said to him.

* * *

**25 December (Christmas)**  
**Sieghart's residence,**

Sieghart and Nerine are decorating a Christmas tree at the middle of the house right now.

Both of them are talking about something while they decorating

"According to Grandpa, He can't come home today because several things in hospital"

"Even though this is holiday, Hospital's works seem never stop eh~" Nerine said to him.

Sieghart just nodded, "Indeed even though today is holiday, several places seem never stop work"

"Now I will prepared for the dishes, Could you continue the decorating Nerine?" asked Sieghart

Nerine nodded, she seems agree with it.

"Gotcha Satoshi-kun" while she continued the decoration.

"I hope Touma isn't lost his way around, I hope ... And, I also wonder how Ruko and Youmu are doing in England?" He thought before headed to the kitchen to prepare the dishes.

**At Another place,**

Touma with Index who holding Sphinx (her cat), Itsuwa , and Tsuckimikado Motoharu and Maika keep looking for Sieghart's place.

"Guh~ Just where is that house?" asked Touma

"I'm hungry~~~" said Index then she saw the dishes that Maika and Itsuwa bought.

Both girls instantly hide the dishes

Index keeps begging but it seems failed

"Kami-yan! Hey! Kami-yan!" as Tsuchimikado keeps calling him

"What is it Tsuchimikado?" asked Touma with annoyed voice

"Don't you realized that we keep circling the same place?" asked Tsuchimikado as he point one of the tree.

Touma then realized what Tsuchimikado said.

Before they started, Tsuchimikado seems giving sign at one of the tree.

He then checks the tree near there and it seems the same tree that he saw before and there is also a sign there.

"Could it be magic?" asked Touma

"No way nya~ if it is, Index will realized it first" replied Tsuchimikado as he waving his hand

Itsuwa sees the house in front of them and calls the others.

"Hey! Could this house?" asked Itsuwa

They saw a house, or probably a building with a garden in front of it.

It's quite big and probably as big as Tokiwadai's dorm.

"Hey! Why don't we call him?" asked Tsuchimikado then he call Sieghart

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

Sieghart come out from the house.

"Oi! Touma good job for finding this place"

"Wait a minute! This is your house?" asked Touma

"Huh? I already give you the map before and you not realized it until now?"

Touma and the others just shook their heads.

Sieghart just sighed, "Well why you all don't come in first?"

"By the way, Maika and Itsuwa bring several dishes for you" as Touma points to both of the girls

"Wow! That (change his glance to a certain nun) ... Woah!" then Sieghart looks at laying Index.

"The gluttonous nun! I probably still have to make other dishes!" thought Sieghart

He then points his glance to Itsuwa and Maika

"Both of you! Could you help me in the kitchen? WE probably must make more bigger portion for that nun" as Sieghart point to Index

The girls nodded.

"Then Come In!" said Sieghart as they all come into the house with Touma carrying the weak nun.

**Inside the house,**

Everyone can see how spacious is that place, before they enter the place then can see several medical herbs in the garden in front of the house.

"It's quite big house" praised Touma

"And quite clean too, there is no sign of dust" replied Maika after she checked the house

Nerine then come and great them

"Ah! Touma and Tsuchimikado! Who with you guys?" asked Nerine.

They all go silent after see Nerine; she used a long sweater dress with black thigh highs

She seems emitting a real Ojou-Sama aura and a great beauty

"Umh! Guys? Hello!" as Nerine trying to call them back

Sieghart just silent because he knew what reaction will happened

Everyone then snapped back after someone ring the bell door.

"Who is this time?" as Sieghart starting to go out.

Nerine then see dishes at Itsuwa and Maika hands

"First! Why don't you put it at the living room" as Nerine start walking.

Touma and the others follow her, while Sieghart go outside to see who come now.

After they put the dishes, Nerine realized that Touma brings some presents

"For Christmas right?" as Nerine point to things at Touma's hands

"Yeah! I think it not wise to give them now"

Nerine then fixed her glances to Itsuwa, Maika and Index

They then realized what she wants to say

"Well, my name is Itsuwa and this is Index" said Itsuwa then she point to Index

"Index ... Ah! The living grimores library of the Necessarius!" thought Nerine as she saw Index

"And this is my sister, Maika. She is a student at Ryoran Maid School" as Tsuchimikado introduces his sister

"I see ... Maid Apprentice eh~" thought Nerine after she saw Maika

"Ah! Nice to meet all of you!" said Nerine as she smiling

Unknown to them, Index already start eating food there

"Eh! Index! STOP IT!" shouts Touma

But in the end, Index bites Touma's head as usual. "FUKOU DA!"

* * *

Sieghart come in with 3 girls behind him.

"Ah! Fukiyose! Himegami!" greets Touma

"Hmm? Who the girl beside Himegami?" as Touma see the red twin tail girl beside Himegami.

Suddenly several things appeared in front of Touma

"Woah! How these things come here? Probably, teleport?" as Touma question the situation

"Ah! Himegami-san and Musujime-san!" as Itsuwa immediately recognized the person beside Aisa

"You know her?"

"She is another girl who currently living with your teacher"

"If I not wrong she is Himegami's friend from Kirigaoka Girls' Academy, right?"

"That's me, Musujime Awaki." Musujime said.

**A minute later,**

While waiting for the others to come, Aogami arrives at Sieghart's home, carrying something in his hand.

"Yo Sieghart! It's me!"

Sieghart greets him, "Aogami! Come in!"

After letting him in, Sieghart notices something on Aogami's hand, "Hey Aogami, what's that?" He said while pointing at the plastic bag Aogami holds.

"Ah this? I brought some cake from the old bakery where I live; you still remember that right Sieghart?" Aogami asked him.

"You mean that bakery where we always buy cakes and bread when we are small?" Sieghart tries to recall his past childhood memories.

"Yeah! That one!"

Sieghart then look and Aogami and asks, "Ah! I know! The owner there is very kind to us, I still remember his face." He smiles.

He then continues, "Anyway, is that old uncle is running the business?" He asks about the owner.

"That uncle dies after you left Academy City, his son is taking care of his business but his son is like his father you know, the taste is still the same." Aogami said to him.

Sieghart only nodded even thought there is a hint of sad expression at his face and the two headed to the living room while Sieghart takes Aogami's cake and puts it in the kitchen.

Aogami is greeted by his other "Delta Force" members and also Himegami, Seiri.

But then he noticed a new person among them, Musujime. He looks at her and thought, "Man! She's hot!"

He then suddenly makes his move at Musujime, "Hi! I'm Aogami and you?"

"Musujime, Musujime Awaki." She said after noticing Aogami tries to flirt with her.

Aogami then continued to say, "Well I wanna ask something, can I your girl-"

Before finishing his sentences, Musujime uses her teleportation and make Aogami teleported upside down hitting his own head to the floor and fainted.

The others look at the two and decided not to intervene.

"Sieghart came out from the kitchen and surprised to see Aogami on the floor, "What just happened?" He asks.

Musujime replies, "He just tripped, that's all."

Sieghart then look at the others and knew what's going on and he just get on with it, "Oh okay."

"I heard Musujime's ability is teleport; she must be using it to him. Aogami... You still as stupid as ever ~" thought Sieghart

**Several minutes later,**

Sieghart's door bell rings again, indicating another visitor came and Sieghart immediately opened the door.

"Ah~ It is Last Order, First Trial, Misaka 10032 and 'Albino Boy' himself." Sieghart said to them.

Last Order seems happy also with First Trial but Accelerator seemed a bit unhappy and Misaka 10032 like usual almost not show any expression at all.

"'Thank you for inviting us!' says Misaka as Misaka thanks Sieghart"

"Don't mention it anyway, come in!" Sieghart says happily and notices Accelerator mumbling about how Last Order forces him to follow her but then he changed to something like "Well, it's better then hanging out with Yomikawa, she's probably drinking right now with Yoshikawa and that 'little teacher' ".

"Hey 'Albino Boy'! Any problems?" Sieghart asked him.

Accelerator looks at him and shouts, "Are you my mother?" meaning that he told Sieghart to shut up.

"Okay, I get it." Sieghart then proceeds to lead them to the living room.

Accelerator then notices a familiar girl while entering the living room, Musujime Awaki.

Musujime looks at him and remembered the day she fight Accelerator and defeated by him.

But Accelerator decides to ignore her and Musujime secretly relieved that Accelerator isn't giving any attention to her.

Then see realized there are 3 Misaka there "Clones!"

But she just silent while looking at Accelerator

* * *

Mikoto with her own friends also arrived but only thanks to Ellia for giving the direction of Sieghart's house.

"I don't know your house is this big!" as Mikoto and the others surprised to see Sieghart's house.

"Well, this is my grandpa's house." Ellia said to them.

But they regain their composure and finally entered the door bell and Sieghart came in and greet them as usual.

"Ah Ellia, it seems you bring your friends too, come in" Sieghart said to Ellia and to the others but notices Kuroko carrying some packages with her.

"So~ what is that?" he asks as his index finger points to Kuroko's packages.

"Umm, just some things..." Kuroko asks with a dark smile.

Mikoto then said to her, "Is that the 'PC part' you kept since you got it right KUROKO?"

Kuroko then feel Mikoto's hands at her shoulder.

Kuroko began to sweat continuously and then Mikoto hit her with a large amount of electric current at her, leaving her black as her name suggest but a minute later, Kuroko wake up again, a proof that she is getting used to hit electrocuted by Mikoto.

Sieghart only sigh at their behavior and said to them, "You guys, come on let's in."

But when they come in, they surprised to see 3 Misaka's there.

"Another One?" as Saten shocked at the truth, Uiharu and Ellia just silent

But Kuroko's reaction is totally different

"Another Onee-Sama! There are 4 of them including Onee-Sama!" then she start to jump at 3 Misaka's direction.

Last Order already show fear after saw her while the other 2 seems don't care

"ONEE-SAMA!" Suddenly 3 lighting bolts come to her, 2 from First Trial and Misaka Imouto and the last one from Misaka Mikoto herself

Kuroko that hit by 3 lighting bolts immediately go down to the floor while calling "O -, -nee, - Sa, -ma!"

Mikoto immediately stop her lighting but 2 Misaka's still continue

"S-Stop It! She will die if you continue!"

Misaka Imouto then looked at her while continued to shock Kuroko

"'According to Onee-Sama, we must zap her if she doing something indecent to us' says Misaka while reminding the Original"

"I KNOW IT! BUT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" when Mikoto said there, Misaka Imouto and First Trial immediately stop their attacks

"Oh man! I just smell something burning and almost dying here" is the first word that came out from Sieghart's mouth as he saw almost grilled Kuroko

"What is it? Whoa! Kuroko!" Touma suddenly there and saw dying Kuroko

First Trial then goes near Kuroko and checks her heartbeat

"'Don't worry! Misaka said she will be recovered soon' says Misaka as she checking her heartbeat"

Suddenly Kuroko wakes up and saw an older version of Onee-Sama in front of her

"I knew it! It wasn't a dream! It's real one!" shouts Kuroko suddenly, she seems remember the first time when she saw First Trial in hospital

She almost hugs her but suddenly received a knock at her head from Mikoto

"Don't get near her!" scolds Mikoto

Suddenly Saten said "Wait a second! You also never said that you still have another family member here"

Mikoto then looked at Saten, "Well, that is my older sister from America!"

"Really?" Saten didn't convince about her explanation.

Then First Trial said to Saten, "Misaka indeed from America, just got back from California as Misaka explains herself"

"I see, you seem weird though."

Then Last Order said, "'That is her personality!' says Misaka as Misaka explain to Onee-sama's friend"

Then Saten finally take their lie and decides that they said the truth and Mikoto finally let a sigh of relief.

* * *

After the commotion is end, Mikoto and Kuroko finally notice a certain person who's talking to Himegami and Seiri, their face soon turns to hostile.

"YOU!" The two shouts to Musujime.

"I never thought that you two will be here." Musujime replies while readying her military grade torchlight.

Kuroko herself prepares her own weapon, the steel spikes while Mikoto is ready to charge up.

Touma sensing trouble is trying to calm both sides down, "H-Hey guys? Can we just be at peace for a moment?"

Then Kuroko said to Touma, "Hey Barbarian, she's the suspect that I fought with during one of the case that you rescued me from before, do you remember it?"

Then Touma remembers the scene where he helped Mikoto as a request from Misaka Imouto and saved Kuroko from being crushed by in a certain building.

"Wait is that the culprit you chased before! And STOP CALLING ME BARBARIAN!" Touma said but his word is falls on deaf ears as the three people prepare to fight.

Then Sieghart, who's watching the whole scene, steps in and give them a very cold and strong glare that the three of them freeze completely after looking at him.

"Weird? I can't move!" Musujime said after she realized that she can't move.

"Me too!" Mikoto and Kuroko also cannot move.

Then they trying to move their bodies but they realized something horrible.

They somehow can feel there are so many invisible and unexplainable blades near their bodies and those things could cut them anytime if they move.

They start sweating so much and don't dare to move their bodies.

"J-Just who is he? Is he even a human? To do something like this with only a single glare!" thought Musujime as he looking at the Level 5, Kurosaki Sieghart

Nerine comes there and saw what happened.

She only said, "Ah! So this is Sieghart's 'second form' of his modified 'Divine Punishment'." Nerine explained while she looking at the girls." It is indeed very scary!"

Touma then look at her and asked, "What makes it so different from the first one?"

Nerine then starts explaining it

"Well, it will be quite complicated! I will make it easier. The real 'Divine Punishment' using his opponents' negative feelings to the user and those negative feelings return to the attackers and knock them down. It's working like striping away oxygen from the victim's body and makes them to 'hibernation' pace"

Touma seems understand what Nerine talking and then she continued

"Sieghart's 'Divine Punishment' working in a rather complicated process, his first form used his own feeling to knock down his enemies. While the second one even more complicated, I still not able to analyze it. Anyway~ if anyone sees that glare, they seem unable to move their bodies and if they move according to their feelings, they will 'die' "as she explains.

Touma then didn't say anything and just look at them while he also trying to see Accelerator but he notices that Accelerator seems not affected by it while Uiharu and Saten who near there seem affected by it.

"So anyone who see it no matter friends or enemies will effected by it? Why I and Accelerator not effected?" asked Touma

"I don't think so ... It seems Satoshi forget there are the others there. And for your second question probably because you 'Imagine Breaker' and Accelerator AIM field, probably ~"

Touma, who still not understand what Nerine means, fixed his glance to Sieghart again.

He can see clearly Sieghart standing between Mikoto, Kuroko and Awaki.

His serious expression seems scarier to them.

Then he sees the girls and start talking.

"Now! If you three started a fight here, I swear that you three will be in the hospital in _'a very horrible conditions_!' Even if you three are my friends you got that!" Sieghart shouts to the three.

The three finally nodded and Sieghart finally deactivated his powers at them.

Uiharu and Saten also seems released from the effect and start take a long breath to stabilize their conditions.

Then Sieghart get away from there and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

After things settled, Mikoto, Kuroko and even Touma are talking with Musujime with Himegami about what was happened after the 'Remnant' incident.

"So you said that after escaping from Kuroko, you confronted Accelerator and he destroys the 'Remnant' and also injured you?" Mikoto said after hearing all the explanation from Musujime and saw Accelerator that sitting at sofa near there.

"Yeah, that's it. After I've being injured by him, Himegami found me and she brought me to Komoe's house where I live there after that." Musujime added.

Touma then scratched his head and asks Himegami "Is that true Himegami?"

Himegami nodded and said, "She's one of my friends at Kirigaoka so I helped her."

Touma nodded as a sign that he understands and then he asked Himegami, "Where is Komoe-sensei?"

"She said that she is having her own Christmas Party so she didn't come with us." Himegami replied.

Then Musujime look at Kuroko and Mikoto, "I - I wanna say, I'm sorry for everything I've done, especially to you Shirai-san." She looks at Kuroko.

The two didn't seem convinced by her apologies but then Touma said to the two, "You know, she is really regret her action so just forgive okay."

Mikoto then look at Touma,"Are you sure Kamijou-san?"

Then Musujime said, "The truth is, when I see you at that construction site, I feel so scared so I tried to look like I'm not scared but still inside, I'm really scared enough even when I just hear your voice."

Mikoto surprised at Musujime's words and realized that she is honest and really regret for her action.

"Anyway, I forgive you."

* * *

After the misunderstanding between Kuroko and Mikoto with Musujime, everything back to normal and happy again, Touma is now resting on a sofa after that incident while he sees Mikoto and Kuroko talking to Musujime like good friends.

Suddenly Aogami then sit next to him, "Hey Kami-yan, I wanna asks something."

"Probably about the harem thing." Touma thought, but he decide to answer anyway, "Okay Aogami, go ahead."

"Is that girl also one of your harems?" He said while pointing at Musujime.

Touma knew it; he knew that Aogami asks that question.

"I'm not even met her you idiot!" He shouts Aogami.

"Even if you haven't, you still have many harems behind you! I'm very jealous you know!" Aogami said to him.

Touma now at his breaking point and find a way to shut him up until he found an idea, "Hey Aogami, you said you want me to punch you to get your own girl right?"

Aogami then said to him and noticing Touma's grin, "Yeah?"

"TAKE THIS AND SHUT UP!" Touma said with his right fist punching his face very hard.

Sieghart then came out from the kitchen again after he heard noises from the living room and seeing Aogami lying on the floor with a large bruise on his right cheek.

"What happened?" Sieghart asked Touma.

Touma looks at him "You don't have to know about it Sieghart"

"Okay then." Sieghart said after he understands what Touma trying to convey and headed back to the kitchen while the other including Misaka, Kuroko and Musujime are witnessing the whole scene.

* * *

Sieghart then out from the kitchen once again and said to Touma "There is still one guy that I invited, too bad he can't come"

"Who is he?" asked Touma

"Sogiita Gunha. Oh well ... Seems we will start the party without him now"

Then Ellia come closer to there

"Onii-Chan and Kamijou Onii-Chan! Please wait for a moment! There are still several things left and not all dishes done yet" informed Ellia

"Okay! We will wait then!" then Sieghart patted his little sister's head

Suddenly Aogami wakes up after punch by Touma and approaches Touma, Sieghart and Ellia

The first word that Aogami say is "Whoa! Another beauty! Who's your name?"

Sieghart and Touma somehow pissed off while Ellia start laughing

"My name is Ellia, Kurosaki Ellia"

"Kurosaki! I don't know you have such beautiful little sister!" said Aogami to Sieghart

"Could you stop that habit of yours?" asked Touma

"Nope! And Never!" said Aogami with serious and funny manner

Sieghart just giving glare to Aogami while Aogami continue to see Ellia

"*Giggle* You are quite a funny man! I never thought Onii-Chan have friend like you! "

Those sentences somehow make Sieghart angry to Aogami who now seems very happy

"Ah! This is the best response that I ever got from a girl! So do you ..." before Aogami finishes his sentence, Sieghart suddenly standing between him and Ellia

"NO! AND NEVER!" said Sieghart as he protecting his sister from Aogami

"But Kurosaki!" said Aogami with desperate tone

Touma can feel Sieghart going to punch Aogami and stopped him immediately

"C'mon Sieghart! Stop it!" said Touma to him.

Sieghart then calm down, "I'll let you go this time"

* * *

The foods are already prepared

"Then let's start the party!" said Touma

Three of them just nodded and go to the main room

Finally after everyone is accounted for, Sieghart then announced that the Christmas Party has begun.

Everyone is sit in front of the table and faces each other.

"Okay, so now I know that everyone of you didn't know each others right?" Sieghart said to everyone before they started the party.

"For quick start, let me introduced ourselves one by one, for those who don't know me, I'm Sieghart Sieghart." He introduced himself.

The others then take turn to introduce themselves to everyone from Touma, Index, Itsuwa, and Mikoto until Musujime at the end of their introduction.

Touma then started to give them a present for everyone except the males and Musujime.

"Well, you better keep that and for those who didn't get it, I'm sorry because I'm broke." Touma said to everyone.

Index and Itsuwa get a new winter wear from him and both of them said thank you to him, "T-Thanks".

For Mikoto, she gets a limited edition Gekota doll, "T-Thanks Kamijou-san" She replied with a blush that makes Kuroko nearly angry.

For Last Order, she got a fluffy small chick doll and she's seemed happy.

Seiri received a health product from Touma, "Thanks anyway" She said to him.

Kuroko received a nice sweater from Touma, "Thanks though Barbarian! But you'll never get near my Onee-sama!"

"Don't call me barbarian again will you!" Touma said back to her.

Uiharu and Saten each got a nice Music CD from a certain famous artist which Saten is a fan of that Touma forgot his name.

First Trial and Misaka Imouto also each being given by Touma nice clothes too and a star shaped hair clip.

Himegami Aisa received a romance novel by Touma and that caused Himegami blushed a bit which Touma never notices.

Nerine and Ellia in the end received a pair of mittens from him.

After giving present and everything, Touma and the others that we're there are now having their Christmas dinner (Which was the first for Touma after his memory loss).

Sieghart is glad that there are enough food for everyone because of that gluttonous nun who's eating as many as she wants, consumes half of it and Sieghart with Maika and Itsuwa helping him to cook a mountain of food especially for Index.

After an hour having their Christmas dinner, everybody have finished eating and also everyone including Sieghart is also surprised that Index managed to eat everything that Sieghart with Itsuwa and Maika cook for her.

"Is her stomach is a black hole or something?" Accelerator asks Touma as he remembered the first time when he treated her and made him penniless.

"I don't know, every time she's hungry, it'll take 90 bowls of Ramen to fill her up." Touma said to him.

"I never thought that the person who can fit 103000 grimoires in her brain have a stomach with the same capacity to fill her with that mountain of food I cook for her." Sieghart thought in his mind.

Touma approached Index and realized that she is now asleep.

Touma then informs Sieghart "Hey Sieghart, I think we have to move on without her, she's 'out cold' now."

Sieghart nodded, he then approaches Tsuchimikado and starts talking about something.

Touma start talking to the others there about many things

* * *

Nerine come to the Mikoto and her 'sisters' and said "I never thought you have many family members"

"Well, Yeah~" as Mikoto saw her 'sisters'

"I also wonder about something"

"What is it?" asked Mikoto

"What's their real name?"

Suddenly she can see surprised expression from Mikoto, Touma, and Accelerator.

A single question from Nerine could mean a lot of trouble for them.

"Damd! Why this girl is very sharp in this kind of things!" curses Accelerator

"W-Why now?" said Touma

"I mean it's just too weird for someone to call their nickname." said Nerine

"I agree!" said Saten as she butted in.

"S-Saten - san" said Uiharu.

"Don't you also wonder what their real name?"

"W-Well yeah! Could you please tell us, Misaka-san!" said Uiharu.

Suddenly the other also comes there.

"I agree it's not good if we keep calling Last Order as 'Last Order' " said Seiri.

Himegami, Itsuwa, Maika, Ellia and Aogami just nodded.

"Tell us Onee-Sama!" shouts Kuroko with loud and excited voice.

Musujime who sit near there just silent because she knows those 'Misaka's sisters' are clones.

While Touma, Mikoto and Accelerator wreck their brain to think about the names, Saten start talking to Misaka Imouto.

"What is your given name, Misaka-san?" Saten asked.

An unexpected word comes from Misaka Imouto

"'I am Misaka Misaka' as Misaka makes this simple declaration."

The others start exchanged glances, and Kuroko blinked, but didn't press.

"'Misaka name is Misaka Ichigo' says Misaka to everybody there"

Touma and co look at First Trial and think "Ichi for first! Smart!"

The other just nodded, while Touma, Mikoto and Accelerator can't believe that the clone come out with a very simple answers.

"So! Loli Onee-Sama! Who's your real name?" asked Kuroko as she drools.

It seems only Last Order that stumble in this part.

Touma and Mikoto start sweating a lot.

"Tanoshimi ... her name is Misaka Tanoshimi" said Accelerator suddenly

"So it's enough for you?" as Accelerator see them.

All of them just nodded and then get away from there, while Mikoto and Touma sighed as sign of relief.

Last Order somehow happy and hug Accelerator.

"'Thank you for giving Misaka name' says Misaka as Misaka hugs her savior"

"Just get away from me little brat and don't try to kiss me!" as Accelerator annoyed at what Last Order going to do to him.

Touma and Mikoto laughed

"So~ Tanoshimi (楽しみ) which means 'hope' right?" said Touma

Accelerator just nodded and Mikoto seems happy with the name that Accelerator chooses for Last Order.

"For now on! Use that name as your name!" said Touma

Every Misaka there just nodded and seems happy

* * *

Back to 2 certain boys at the kitchen.

"Seems I miss something important" said Sieghart as he saw them from the kitchen

"Is it ready yet Tsuchimikado ?" asked him to Tsuchimikado Motoharu that currently cut a paper

"Anytime!" says Tsuchimikado with a smirks "Even magician won't realized this trick"

Sieghart just nodded and headed to the main room

* * *

Sieghart appeared and called them all; He then make an announcement,

"Okay guys I have a game to play, "Albino Boy", wanna play?" Sieghart asked him.

"No thanks." Accelerator replied.

"'Misaka also refuse humbly to join too', said Misaka as she kindly refuse to participate."

"'I'm sorry, I cannot join,' as Misaka also refuse Sieghart's invitation."

"'I don't want to either,' says Misaka as Misaka refuses to play."

Wiliam just shows a smile but immediately hide it.

Sieghart then nodded and said to the others, "Okay, wait here, I'm going to get something."

Then he headed to the kitchen and came out with a bunch of straws, which actually not ordinary straws

Tsuchimikado is also come out from the same place and sitting at the sofa.

Touma and the others wonder what Sieghart wanted to play with the straws and asked, "What's that straw for Sieghart?"

Sieghart then look at him and shouts "Thank you for asking Touma! We're gonna play 'The Straw of Misfortune'!"

Uiharu and Saten seems excited, "I haven't played that in ages" Saten said.

"Me too nya~" Tsuchimikado said and it is surprising for a guy like Tsuchimikado played this game a long time ago.

Sieghart then stated the rules of the game, "The rules is simple, in these bunch of straws, there will be one that marked red and also two straws that marked black, red is the winner while black is the loser and must obey what the winner has to say."

Then Kuroko have an evil thought, "If I win, I can get close to Onee-sama!"

Touma and Mikoto have a bad feeling about it.

"Anyway, let's start!" Sieghart said and showed them the straw.

* * *

Touma is the first one to pull the first straw and he got a black marked straw, "Fukou Da..." He said while making a comical tear.

Next is Uiharu who's pull's a blank straw, even Saten, Seiri, Himegami, Ellia, Nerine, Musujime, Kuroko Aogami and Tsuchimikado pulls out a blank straw.

Kuroko curses herself for draws a blank one.

Finally is Mikoto's turn to pull one of the straws and as she looks, there are only two straws left and she closed her eyes and pulled out the straw.

She opened it and in her fear, she pulled out a black straw too.

"It seems we have a winner." Sieghart said while showing that he is now have the red marked straw.

The other girls seem shock especially Kuroko who's surprised that her Onee-sama has been paired by Touma, even Misaka Imouto also shocked except Index (who is sleeping), Accelerator, First Trial and Last Order.

"So, it's Touma and Misaka draws the black one huh?" Then he winked at Tsuchimikado and communicated telepathically, "Good job Tsuchimikado!"

"All in the days work nya~" Tsuchimikado said back through telepathy.

The two couples nodded and also blush at the same time.

"Now! For your punishment!" He then pulled out a box of pocky.

"What's that pocky for?" Touma asked and even the others wondered.

"You two must eat this pocky." He said and pauses for a moment.

The two think that they eat pocky separately, but the Sieghart continues "One stick and both of you must eat it together."

Everyone surprised especially Kuroko, Itsuwa and Misaka Imouto extremely shocked.

While Touma and Mikoto after heard that, they starts blushing very hard.

"T-That's mean...NO!" Kuroko thought and knew about what Sieghart meant.

"Ah this kind of punishment." Saten said.

Uiharu looked at her and asks, "What are you mean?"

"The two will eat pocky together until they 'hit' each others"

Uiharu knew it then she blushes, while Aogami said to Touma "KAMI-YAN! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"Can we choose another punishment?" Touma persuades Sieghart.

Sieghart then said, "My decision stands Touma, DO IT!"

Touma then sigh and said, "Fine" as he took one stick of pocky and look at Mikoto.

"B-B-But I-I-I..." Mikoto stuttered as she looks at Touma holding the pocky stick.

"I'm sorry." Touma said and he put the top of the pocky into his mouth and waited for Mikoto to do it.

"Go Misaka-san!" Saten cheers for her.

Mikoto has no choice and she too bit the other end of the pocky, "Well, here it goes." Mikoto thought.

Kuroko is immobilized by her Onee-sama's action and the two immediately eat the pocky.

They eat the pocky until they can see their faces coming closer and closer and can actually feel their breath.

"T-This will be my first k-kiss!" Mikoto thought to herself, in her consciousness, she is somewhat happy but at the same time scared.

"U-Uah! My first kiss to a girl!" Touma thought, he too feels the same as Mikoto did but he doesn't what this feeling is.

They are getting close and closer and Kuroko, who's snapped back to reality see it and screamed, "I CANNOT LET YOU BARBARIAN!"

Then she jumped and delivered a flying at Touma's face, teleporter style and her feet hit right at Touma's cheek, sending him to the wall.

Sieghart who saw this also surprised, "What the hell!"

The others look at the scene and said "Aww Too Bad!"

And several girls seem relived for some reason.

Kuroko stood up and look at Touma, "NEVER KISS MY ONEE-SAMA! NEVER!"

But then she is shocked again by Mikoto but this time with her full anger, "DON'T INTERRUPT ME KUROKO!" and a minute later, she's burned black as a burned coal.

The others there just saw already black Kuroko and Mikoto that getting near Touma.

* * *

"Are you fine Kamijou-san?" Mikoto said after he got Touma up.

Touma rubbed his injured cheek and blood came out from his lips, "Ouch, now that hurts" He said while smiling.

"K-Kamijou-san..." Mikoto said while seeing him still smiling and wiping his blood from his lips.

"Anyway, wanna continue with the punishment?" Touma said to her.

Mikoto is unable to answer and Touma then said, "Well, I know that you still shocked from earlier, that's fine!"

"Hey Sieghart, I think we're both done for now." said Touma as he saw Sieghart who standing near there

Sieghart knew that his plan isn't worked and said to Tsuchimikado telepathically, "Well, we have to make a new plan."

"I see, fine then." He replied to Sieghart again.

"Okay Touma, the game is over." He said to Touma and look at already burned Kuroko and thought, "Thanks for nothing Kuroko."

Sieghart start to go near Tsuchimikado and talk "Any good idea?"

Before Tsuchimikado Motoharu answered, Nerine come near there"You both who planned it right?"

Sieghart and Tsuchimikado surprised but immediately regain their composures back

"So how you know?" asked Sieghart.

"End of the straw is the one that put a symbol right?" asked Nerine with a smile.

If someone looks carefully there is a very thin symbol at every end of the straws.

By using that symbol, the color of the end of the straws determined.

Sieghart, who hold the straw, only need to give a very little mana to it to change the color; a very little mana that hardly can be detected by magician.

Even magician like Itsuwa, who is member of Amakusa that specialized at blending their magic's in real life, will be tricked by this simple trick.

"As expected from the genius of Scarletmoon family nya~" said Tsuchimikado

"Why did you do that?" asked Nerine, Sieghart then whispering at her ear and she smiles.

"I see … No wonder, if you haven't tell me earlier..." pauses Nerine before she continues "I will help too!"

"We hope so! Thanks Nerine" said Sieghart as he smiling while Nerine just wink at him.

* * *

**At another side of the room,**

Mikoto and Touma start talking with First Trial.

"So how's your rehabilitation" asked Touma

"'Misaka already can feel that she is getting better' says Misaka to her savior and Original"

Mikoto only nodded and seems happy

Kuroko (who already regained her consciousness) with Saten and Uiharu then go there.'

She is just giving a glare to Touma and mumbling "One day I will kill him!"

Suddenly Kuroko said "Onee-Sama! I think I saw your sister in hospital several days ago, is she sick?"

Mikoto is suddenly surprised and is trying to deny that.

But Saten and Uiharu also said "We also saw her in hospital too several days ago when we visited a friend of ours"

Touma then said "Well she is sick but she is already alright now!"

"You know what, when I see Ichigo, she's more developed than any other sister's and Misaka-san too." Saten said after she saw First Trial's (Misaka Ichigo) developed body.

Then Fukiyose enters the room, she looks like she's trying to find someone. "Hey Kamijou, do you see Tsuchimikado?" She asked.

"Well, I think he's with Aogami, doing something I think." He said to her.

The others look at Seiri, especially her boobs but Seiri doesn't notice it then she left after giving thanks to Touma.

"Her boobs are...Huge." Saten said.

The others nodded. Then Mikoto asks Touma, "Hey Kamijou-san, do you like her?"

Touma is surprised at her question and then said, "You think I like her because of "that"? Well, nope." He gives his answer.

Then Mikoto look at First Trial and wonders, "Am I really gonna be like her when I'm grown up?"

Kuroko notices this and decided grope her breast, "Well if you want like that Onee-sama, I'll massage it until they're "grow"."

Mikoto surprised and became angry again and a minute later, Kuroko is once more burned black as a coal.

"Don't do that again." Misaka said to Kuroko.

* * *

Sieghart and Nerine saw them from afar and are laughing

"Hahahaha! It's quite good! Don't you think?" asked Nerine

"Well Yeah! It's been a long time since I ever laughed like this, even though I really hope Touma and Misaka ... Ah~ Let's see and help if needed" said Sieghart

Nerine then started walking but tripped.

"Whoa! Be careful!" said Sieghart as he catches Nerine

"Thanks Satoshi! Then ... Ouch ..." Nerine starts holding her ankle.

Sieghart is worried and asked Nerine "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine, but I think I got a cramp" said Nerine while holding her ankle in pain.

Sieghart then sighed, "Well~ let me help you!"

Nerine just nodded.

Sieghart then carries Nerine with his hands and they head to the bedroom

* * *

After Mikoto is done giving Kuroko 'punishment' until burnt like usual, she with Touma and Ellia saw Sieghart carried Nerine.

Three of them wonder what happened and follow them from behind

They then saw both of them going into one of the bedroom and closed the door

"W-What are they going to do?" asked Touma to Ellia and Mikoto

"There is one way to find out!" said Ellia then she teleported near the door

Touma and Misaka also go there but quietly and slowly.

Then they are starting to hear some sound from inside the bedroom.

"_Just lie down on the bed" said Sieghart._

"_What are you going to do?" asked Nerine with curious tone._

"_You know what ~ 'That' " said Sieghart with happy tone._

"What are they going to do?" asked Ellia with low voice to Touma and Mikoto after they hear that.

"You don't think 'That' is …" said Mikoto as she blushes.

"No! I believe Sieghart is not that kind of guy" said Touma "Probably"

They are starting to hear several sounds from inside and are more tempingt this time.

"_What's that oil used for …" asked Nerine_

"_Just helping me a little, now let's see …" said Sieghart_

"_You have quite soft skin, don't you?" teases Sieghart_

"_D-Don't said that! It's already quite embarrassing you know, especially in this position" said Nerine_

Touma who with Mikoto and Ellia hear that and they already start blushing very hard outside

"So, it's true!" said Touma

"S-Should we leave now?" said Mikoto

"W-Well, Why don't we hear a little more … Probably …" said Ellia

"A-Are you sure about that? I mean …"

"I-It's probably Okay?" said Mikoto as she blushes.

Then they hear a pained voice from Nerine who right now is inside the bedroom with Sieghart

"_Please be gentle, this is my first time" said Nerine with a painful voice_

"_Don't worry! I will be gentle from now on" said Sieghart_

Touma and the other then hear a pleasure voice from Nerine and that voice make Touma and the others' imagination go wild.

"I –I think, we already hear them right! So let's leave for now!" said Touma to Mikoto and Ellia

When Touma and 2 girls outside of the room are already blushing hard and ready to leave, Last Order comes with fast speed with Accelerator.

"'What are Onii-Chan, Onee-Sama and Nerine Onee-Sama doing here?' says Misaka as Misaka curious why they standing in front of the door"

"Hey! What are you guys doing" said Accelerator with loud voice

Ellia then teleported behind him and shut his mouth. "Please be quite! Accelerator!"

"Ha he Hu Huy Hink (What are you guys thinking?)" as Accelerator is trying to talk but his mouth is closed by Ellia.

Touma and Mikoto are just getting up and leaving the place, but they don't realize that Last Order is already near the door and trying to open it.

"S-STOP IT!" said Mikoto but too late. The door is already open and revealed what happened inside.

Touma, Mikoto and Ellia closed their eyes immediately and only can heard what's going on while Accelerator and Last Order saw what happened.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" asked Sieghart

"Uah! Accelerator and Tanoshimi! (Last Order)" shouts Nerine with surprised tone

"Hell I know! These crazy guys just shut my mouth when I want to talk!" informs Accelerator

"'It looks like something interesting' says Misaka as Misaka sees them"

* * *

Touma and the other then realized that Accelerator and Sieghart are talking like usual and they open their eyes.

They then saw what actually happened inside the bedroom

Sieghart look at Touma, Mikoto and Ellia and asked, "And what are you doing?"

Touma and the others didn't answer his question because of embarrassment.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm massaging Nerine's feet here so if you don't have anything else to ask, please leave okay." Sieghart said to them.

Everyone nodded and get out from Sieghart's room.

"Man...I thought..." Touma said after he realized that Sieghart is only massaging Nerine's foot.

"Y-Yeah!" Mikoto also knew what Touma meant.

They decided to have a drink and partying with others for the night.

* * *

After partying and everything else, everyone is asleep and most of them asleep at the living room with each have their own futon.

But during that time at late night, Touma couldn't sleep because of the cold winter nights.

"Is Seighart forget to turn on the heater?" He said as he woke up.

Then he notices Mikoto isn't in her futon, "What? Misaka is awake to?" He said.

Then he remembers something and get something from his bag.

He then searches for her until he saw her on the balcony, looking at the scenery of the City from there.

"Hey Misaka, what are you doing here?" Touma said as he stops next to Misaka and also looking at the scenery.

"K-Kamijou-san!" She surprised to see him.

"Having trouble sleep?" He continued to asks.

Mikoto only nodded and her turn to asks, "You can't sleep to?"

"Yeah." Touma reply.

Then Misaka asks him again, "Hey Kamijou-san, is this your first time celebrating Christmas?"

"Well, technically yeah." Touma said to her.

"And I even very happy about this even if I'm being hit by Kuroko though." He said while smiling to her.

Mikoto couldn't stop blushing at him; of course that Touma wouldn't notice it.

Then Touma take out something from his pocket, a Gekota winter scarf and wear it around Mikoto's neck.

"Is getting cold out here, wear it." He said as he wearing the scarf to her neck.

Mikoto is surprised at Touma's action and also notices the scarf he give Mikoto to wear.

"Well, I want to give it to you secretly though." He said to her.

"T-Thank you Kamijou-san." She said to him and suddenly hugging his arm.

Touma look at her and only smiled until they notices a snowfall.

"A snowfall? I never knew it will fall on Japan." Touma said as he looks at the snowfall.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Mikoto said.

Touma look at her and patted her and smiled, "Probably this is what they called a Christmas Miracle." He said even though his life was full of bad luck; but this time, maybe lady luck decided to shine on him even for once.

"You're lucky you know that." Mikoto said to hi before continues, "To see first snowfall in Christmas."

Touma smiled at her and said, "No, not me but us,"

The two looked at the snowfall, happy at the moment together.

* * *

**At the same time,**

Unknown to them; Sieghart, Nerine and Tsuchimikado watching them from their hiding place.

"This is really a good idea nya~" Tsuchimikado said to Sieghart.

"Well, thanks to Nerine of course, she's the one that suggested these." Sieghart said while looking at Nerine and also the two spirits at working, Lilian (the wind spirit, Sylph) and Kururu (the water spirit, Undine) that is making snowfall not only at Sieghart's place but also the whole Academy City.

"Combining wind and water and creating ice that effecting the clouds around Academy City is a very good idea!" said Tsuchimikado

"According to Lilian the real snow will come near end of December. So until it come, both of them will continue to create snow around Academy City" said Sieghart then he fixed his glance to Nerine.

"Hey Nerine, thanks." Sieghart said to her while holding her hands.

Nerine blushed but then she said to him, "Thanks Satoshi-kun."

Sieghart also blushes and Tsuchimikado only smiled at them and watched the snowfall again.

"I wonder how long we can maintain this peace" thought Tsuchimikado

"Well~ Let's enjoy this peace for while it's still here, Shall we? " said Tsuchimikado to himself


	5. 26 to 30 December

**26 December  
Sieghart's Residence  
Morning**

A certain black spiky boy woke up from his sleep.

Kamijou Touma.

Last night, he woke up and spent a little night with Misaka Mikoto and gave her a scarf; They both also watched snow fall at Christmas Night together.

After doing those things, they both went back to their room and went to sleep.

"It's quite a good night, I never thought I would be so lucky" said Kamijou Touma as he remembered what happened last night

He then started to get up.

Then he heard snores from 2 directions.

He looked at his friends, who are still sleeping there.

"So Aogami and Tsuchimikado are still sleeping huh? Accelerator seems have woken up too." said Touma as he looked at the blue-hair boy and blonde-hair boy

Touma suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second! If I'm not mistaken, Tsuchimikado was not here last night when I woke up"

Last Night Tsuchimikado with Sieghart and Nerine woke up earlier and prepared several things for Mikoto and Touma

Touma was trying to ask where Tsuchimikado was last night, but he canceled his plan

"He's probably walking around here last night since I didn't see him" said Touma to himself

Then, Touma started to walk to the door and opened it.

He was finally outside the bedroom and then realized Musujime and Fukiyose just got out from their bedroom there.

They seemed just woken up.

"Ah! Fukiyose and Musujime! Should I ... Whoa!" thought Touma as he saw those two.

Both of them using pajamas and they showed so many curves that able to tempt Touma.

Suddenly Fukiyose saw him and said "Oh! Kamijou! Good Morning!"

Musujime also did the same.

"Ah! Fukiyose and Musujime ! Good Morning to you too!" said Touma while trying to fix his glance to somewhere else.

"Anyway~ Let's take a bath first!" suggests Musujime to Fukiyose.

"I agree! Then ..." said Fukiyose, but suddenly she cut by a little girl happy scream

"Wait a second! That's Last Order!" said Touma as he was running to the direction where Last Order screamed.

* * *

When he arrived at main room, he saw many presents under the Christmas tree there.

"'So many presents from Santa Claus' says Misaka as Misaka tries to open the presents"

Touma only sighed then shouts at her "STOP!"

"Just what happened?" asked Accelerator that came there with Sieghart, each of them holding a cup of coffee.

"'Ah! Accelerator! Look! There are so many presents from Santa Claus' says Misaka as Misaka showing her saviors the presents"

"Santa Claus? What makes you think the one that gave them was Santa Claus?" asked Accelerator.

Before Last Order can answer, everyone started gathering there.

"Just what happened here?" asked Mikoto who already changed her pajamas to Tokiwadai uniform.

Then she and everyone saw what happened there.

"Whoa! So many presents!" said Uiharu who still wore her pajama.

Then Last Order ran to Mikoto and hugged her.

"'These are from Santa Claus!' says Misaka as Misaka hugging her Original"

Suddenly Everyone except Sieghart and Last Order said the same thing "SANTA CLAUS?"

"'Yeah! Last Night, when Misaka woke up Misaka saw Santa Claus putting presents there' says Misaka as Misaka saying what she saw last night"

"Are you sure Tanoshimi? You're not dreaming last night?" Touma said to Last Order by her new name.

Last Order only nodded happily.

Everyone there fell silent for a moment

No one knew that Sieghart started sweating a lot

"So she saw me last night? When I wearing that Santa Claus cosplay? Better keep it a secret for now" thought Sieghart as he start regaining his composure

"Hey Tanoshimi, do you know what that Santa look like?" Sieghart said to Last Order, trying to blend into the situation so that he won't make anyone suspicious of him.

"'It's dark so I can't really see Santa's face' says Misaka as Misaka failed to describe Santa's face last night."

"Oh, anyway, why don't you open up the present?" Sieghart said to her and give her a wink.

Last Order nodded and then she began to search for her present and everyone also look at their present.

"Hey Touma, you better check those presents there." Sieghart said to him.

"Really?" Touma asked Sieghart.

Sieghart nodded and Touma headed to search the present.

Nerine stood next to him and whispered, "So you acted as Santa Claus again huh?"

Sieghart surprised but immediately recovered his own composure, "How did you know?"

"I've known you for a long time Satoshi-kun; I always know what you're doing." Nerine said while smiling at him.

"Really, well when I'm small, my father used to dress up as a Santa Claus and give a present to me when I was small, so I want to do that to everyone too." He said while looking at the others who's looking for their presents.

"You're a good man Satoshi-kun." Nerine said to him as she holds his hand.

Sieghart then said, "Thanks" with a blush and he turned again to see the others and said again to Nerine, "Hey Nerine, you better find your present there."

Nerine nodded and then walked to the others to join them in searching their own presents.

* * *

**27 December  
District 23, Airport  
Morning**

2 girls arrived at Academy City Airport after visited their friends at England

"Ah~ Finally we get here! I hope Sieghart prepared something good for us!" said twintail-hair and heterochromia girl to silver-hair girl

"Yes! Miss Ruko ! Anyway~ Are you OK?" asked the silver-hair girl

She can saw Ruko was shivering so much for unknown reason

"I-I'm fine Youmu !" said Ruko with forced smile

Youmu only could sigh after saw Ruko's expression and she asked her something

"Do you have any problem with Miss Nerine Scarletmoon ?" asked Youmu

Suddenly Ruko surprised at Youmu's statements

"H-How?" asked Ruko

Youmu then saw Ruko's face then said "Since Arch-Bishop Laura Stuart said that name, you always look so surprised. Especially, after we heard that she going to Academy City to meet Sir Sieghart."

"Could you tell me what happened back then?" asked Youmu with calm tone

"Well ..." before Ruko finished her words, Sieghart come there.

Unknown to them someone followed him from behind.

"Ah! Ruko! Youmu!" said Sieghart while he waving his hand to them.

"Ah! Kurosaki!" said Youmu

"It's about time you ..." suddenly Ruko fixed her glance to someone behind Sieghart

A girl as old as Sieghart appeared behind him.

She has long purple hair with purple eyes.

She also quite beautiful and she with Sieghart and Ruko were once Laura Stuart's apprentices

"It's been a long time Ruko!" greets Nerine with a smile

Suddenly Ruko fainted.

"M-Miss Ruko?" shouts Youmu with panic voice and expression

Sieghart then put his hand on his face "Not again~"

"Why? Each Time I meet her she always end up like that" asked Nerine as she not understand what happened

"What happened between you and Miss Ruko?" Youmu asks Nerine.

"Well, it's a long story." Nerine said to her while Sieghart picked Ruko up.

"In this state! Ruko will be fainted until tomorrow. And ... I think you should talk and apologize, Nerine" said Sieghart that looked at Nerine

Nerine only nodded.

Youmu then brought her and Ruko's luggages.

"Let's go back!" said Sieghart with a smile while calling for a taxi.

* * *

**28 December  
Sieghart's Residence  
Morning**

Ruko finally wake up from her sleep after fainted yesterday after saw Nerine.

She is right now in her bedroom.

She then looked her left and saw Nerine there.

She shocked and got up immediately.

"N-N-Nerine?" said Ruko with fears voice.

Nerine just saw her and said, "It's Okay Ruko! I won't do it again!"

Ruko's face finally relaxed and she sat on her bed.

Someone entered the place.

"Really Miss Ruko, I never know that you are afraid Miss Nerine" said Youma as she bring some food there

"It seems we already arrived at Sieghart's home eh~" said Ruko with calm voice

Nerine just nodded and said "You fainted for 1 full day! Just like Sieghart said!" explained Nerine

Ruko is silent for a moment.

Nerine suddenly stood up and bowed down at her "Please forgive me!"

Ruko could feel the feeling that Nerine felt very guilty because of a certain accident that happened between both of them.

"It's Okay!" said Ruko while holding her left neck with her hand.

"I never thought 'that joke' that time almost bring me to death" said Ruko while looking at Nerine.

"Now I understand how Sieghart feel, It's quite hurt a lot" said Ruko.

Suddenly she realized something

"I forgot to tell him something important! Do you guys know where is 'him'?" asked Ruko to Youmu and Nerine

Youmu just shook her head, while Nerine put her hand to her chin.

She finally talked with sad tone

"Ruko you know what date is today?" asked Nerine to Ruko with sad face.

"Let's see~ Yesterday was 27th, right? So today is 28th ..."

Suddenly Ruko stopped her talk.

"I ... I see, today eh~" said Ruko

Youmu who not understand anything, then asked Nerine and Ruko.

"What so special about this day?" asked Youmu

"Well Today is ..." said Ruko.

Suddenly everyone could feel a silent atmosphere there.

Nerine then looked at Youmu and finished Ruko's sentence

"Satoshi's mother death anniversary ..." said Nerine with sad tone.

"Sir Sieghart's mother's death anniversary?" Youmu asked them to confirm what she heard.

The two only nodded at her.

* * *

**Tokiwadai dorm,**

Emilya was sitting at a table at Tokiwadai dorm's main room.

She was reading a book without title.

No, It's actually a diary of certain someone, her room-mate, Kurosaki Ellia; Little Sister of 1 of strongest ESPer in Academy City, the one that able to fight 1# ESPer in Academy City, Kurosaki Satoshi.

She then saw a brown hair girl come with her kouhai, a twin-tailed hair girl

Misaka Mikoto , # 3 Level 5 in Academy City and Shirai Kuroko

She watched both of them looking for someone, and then they fixed her glances to Emilya

"Ah! Emilya-san" said Mikoto as she called her friend.

Emilya closed Ellia's diary that she read, then she smiled at Mikoto and Kuroko

"What is it ?" asked Emilya.

Kuroko then stand in front of her.

She looked at her and asked "Do you know where is Ellia ?"

Emilya then saw both of them and asked "What's wrong?"

"I want to talk something with her. But I don't see her anywhere" confirmed Mikoto

Emilya then stood up and said "I know where she is now, She currently talking with Miss Dorm Manager"

Kuroko and Mikoto saw each other.

"That 'Cerberus'!" as Kuroko trying to confirm what she heard.

"Is she in a trouble?" asked Mikoto with worried tone.

Emilya just shook her head and said "No, She asked a permission to go out"

Both of them didn't get it, why Ellia needed to ask permission from Dorm Manager.

Whatever is that, it is must be something important, a very important event.

Then Kuroko saw something at Emilya's hands.

"Is that a diary?" asked Kuroko

Emilya understood what Kuroko mean and showed to them the book.

"Ah! Yes! This is a diary! More precisely, This is Ellia's diary" said Emilya with calm tone

Mikoto then saw her.

"Do you already asked her permission?" asked Mikoto

"Of course! I don't like the one beside you, she always open your drawer and looking for your private things" shouts Emilya with a blush on her face

Kuroko started sweating while Mikoto give her a dark smile.

"So~ The reason why my things always missing is YOU! KUROKO!" yelled Mikoto

"O-Onee-sama ! Ah! There is Ellia!" said Kuroko as she trying to changed the subject.

Mikoto and Emilya then saw the direction where Kuroko pointed.

Both of them see Ellia was bowing at Dorm Manager, and then she left.

The Dorm Manager then looked at Mikoto and the others

"You three! What are you doing?" asked her

Her glasses made her so scary in images of Mikoto and Kuroko.

"We want to see Ellia ma'am." Mikoto said to her.

The Dorm Manager fixed her glasses and said to them, "Ellia is going out for a moment so you'll have to wait for her when she's come back."

"Do you know where she's going?" Emilya asked.

The Dorm Manager only said one word, "Cemetery."

"CEMETERY!" The three said at once.

"Yes, today is anniversaries of her mother's death." She said to the three.

The three just blinked their eyes on what their Dorm Manager said.

* * *

Ellia was heading to a flower shop that is not far from her dorm, she wanted to buy a flower to put it on her mother's grave.

While going into the shop, she met his brother inside the flower shop.

"Hey, Ellia!" He said to her.

"O-Onii-san!" She said because she surprised to see him.

Ellia then saw Sieghart holding bouquet of white roses.

"You're going to meet mom too, Onii-san?" She asked her brother.

Sieghart smiled and said to her "Of course, she's our mother you know, why wouldn't I don't see her especially today."

Ellia suddenly cried and Sieghart immediately hugged her sister, "There there Ellia, I know you missed mom. I'm too missed her so much, but life must go on Ellia. She wants us to be happy and we shall follow her wishes." He tried to encourage her.

"T-Thank you Onii-chan." She said while wiping her tears.

"Let's go to the cemetery, Okay! I've bought some flowers for you to put it on mom's tombs too." He said while holding another bouquet of white roses.

After buying the flowers, they headed to the cemetery until they meet Touma, Accelerator and Last Order on the way.

"Sieghart and Ellia? What are you doing here and why are you two holding that white roses for?" He asked the two siblings.

"We're going to the cemetery Touma." Sieghart said to him.

"The cemetery? What for?" Touma curiously asked.

"To celebrate the anniversary of my mother's death." He replied him with heavy tone.

Touma and Accelerator nodded and Touma began to speak, "I see, do you want to us accompany you Sieghart?"

Accelerator surprised and said to Touma, "Oi! We're not come here to accompany the 'Old Boy' with her sister to the cemetery!"

Then Last Order persuaded Accelerator, "'Let's go!' says Misaka as Misaka persuades her savior."

Accelerator finally agrees and the five of them head to the cemetery together.

* * *

**District 10**

This district not only used Reformatories and nuclear energy research facilities. It's also used as the city's only cemetery.

Walked here, especially when snowing, made someone could feel the sad atmosphere here.

"Sorry! To make you guys follow us here" said Sieghart with little voice.

"It's Okay!" replied Touma.

Ellia, Accelerator and Last Order only silent.

Finally they arrived at a certain grave with a tombstone named Kurosaki Emilia.

They all can saw with white and red roses there.

"Is it Grandpa?" asked Ellia to her brother.

Sieghart just smiled a bit, he already know who the one that put the roses there.

"Probably" said Sieghart.

He then saw the red roses once again.

"The white probably grandpa, but the red one ..." thought Sieghart

He then checked around but he didn't see anybody there.

"So 'he' came to this city eh~" thought Sieghart.

Sieghart then saw her little sister.

"Let's put our flowers here and pray." said Sieghart to his little sister.

Both of them then put the roses that they bought and start praying.

* * *

**Several meters from there,**

Heaven Canceler waited near his car and a middle-aged man comes there.

He used a brown cloth-clock that covered his body and a cowboy hat.

"You don't meet them Edward?" asked Heaven Canceler

"No~ I don't think I should interrupt them, Dad-" said the man

Then the man smiled.

"They grown up so fast now...I think she will be glad" the man continued

"Indeed son, indeed! So...You will leave again?" asked Heaven Canceler

The man only silent

He then used his hat to cover his face.

"I wonder, I want to see them. But ..." said the man with calm voice "For now, I can't "

"So you don't want see them right now? That job of yours quite dangerous, you know." said Heaven Canceler

"It's 'General Superintendent' 's wish, I can't do anything about it"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I can't go back now! I have a few tasks left...after that's done, I will come back. I will." said the man with serious tone.

Heaven Canceler only shook his head and sighed.

"Time to go now! See you ~ Ellia, Sieghart" said the man as he saw the cemetery once more.

Then he went inside the car with Heaven Canceler.

The car turned on, and then went to a certain direction.

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

A brother and a sister were walking out from cemetery with their friends

Ellia thanks them "Thanks a lot"

"Your welcome" replies Touma while Accelerator and Last Order just nodded.

"It seem time to go back now" said Sieghart "And thanks!"

Then he saw car tire tracks and footprints outside the cemetery.

It printed at the snow that fall to the ground.

During his time in Grand Knights, he learned a lot of things.

Even in this kind of situation.

Sieghart realized it then he saw the tracks for a moment.

"These tracks, it seems someone waiting near the car here for a long time. Grandpa eh~"

He then saw other footprints.

"I see, the other guy was 'him' "

Touma then saw his friend and said "So see you later Sieghart !"

Sieghart saw his friends and nodded

Then, he together with Accelerator and Last Order left the place.

Sieghart then saw his little sister

"You also must go back now ! And, be a good girl OK!"

Ellia only showed a smile then she teleported back to her dorm.

After sure no one there, Sieghart inspected the snow tracks once more.

"Dad and Grandpa were here 15 minutes ago" analyzed Sieghart.

He only sighed.

But then, he showed a smile

"Well~ Time to go now!"

* * *

Suddenly he got a feeling; something watched his back.

He then turned around again.

"Humph~ So 'the fire' was near here" said Sieghart to himself

"Show yourself!"

After Sieghart said that thing, a shadow started appearing near him.

It engulfed with flames

It then created a flame lizard that standing with 2 feet.

"Salamander, 'the spirit of fire', It took time for you to show yourself"

The lizard didn't say any word.

It only gave Sieghart a glare.

He could saw the intention behind that glare.

Then, 2 flame swords created from his hands.

Sieghart already knew what it meant.

"Like Lilian and Kururu said; You really love fighting, do you?"

"Then I will show you, power of 'Warlord' " continued Sieghart with calm voice

Then Sieghart started his incantations.

Suddenly twin swords appeared in front of Sieghart.

Sieghart then pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Created the space that can't be intervene" as he throws his card to the sky.

The card started shining and a big rune area appeared near there.

Sieghart then pulled out the swords that already there.

"Ultima999" as Sieghart said his mage name.

"With this name, I bring 'the end' to my enemies. Prepared yourself, Salamander!" said Sieghart while pointed his swords to his opponent.

Sieghart's swords started shining.

"Too bad, I can't use Soluna or you will be gone from this world. If it not because of 'the request', I will use it" says Sieghart with a calm tone, yet his face showed how serious he is.

"Handling elemental spirits won't be easy. Then I will show you my full power, 2nd God Knight"

Suddenly his short black hairs become long.

And, Silver aura was emitting from his body.

"Then shall we start ~"

His opponent just sent a strong and loud roar.

"En Grade ~" Sieghart then suddenly moved with a very high speed.

* * *

**2 Hours Later,  
Sieghart's Residence**

Nerine was talking and having fun with Youmu.

Ruko then came back after she picked up phone from a certain people.

"It seems grandpa won't come back home today" said Ruko to everyone

Then she took a seat between Nerine and Youmu.

"So~ You already have a family now." said Nerine with a smile

Ruko just gave her a smile.

After Youmu saw both of the girls smiled, she threw a question to them.

"I actually wonder one thing, Miss Ruko." asked Youmu

"You don't have to be so formal like always, Youmu. Anyway, what is it?"

Nerine could guess what will Youmu asked, but she still silent.

"Do you love Sir Sieg ... No, Do you love Kurosaki?" asked Youmu

Ruko just gave her a blush.

She then standing, Then she saw Nerine and Youmu.

"Indeed, But not love as a lover." said Ruko with calm voice.

Nerine just nodded while Youmu still wonder what she meant.

"Sieghart was the first person that I ever saw as a friend and also as a family" explained Ruko.

* * *

Ruko , who from the beginning was a orphan , never tasted even once what is a family.

She was doing bad things like stealing and everything to survive.

When she first time meet Lilian , the wind sylph.

She only saw her as a partner in crime

Together with her, she was doing bad things.

Until that day came, she met him.

First time she met Sieghart , she wasn't treat as a thief like everyone did to her.

She stole his wallet, she was chased by him.

When she trying to escape she fall to the river and almost drown, but he saved her.

He saved the thief. The thief that stole his wallet

When she asked why he saved her, he only answered.

"No one bad in this world. No thing that absolutely white or absolutely black. That's why I saved you."

That answer, somehow make Ruko's cold heart moved.

A answer that filled with a lot of emotions

She was crying for the first time, after everything that she done.

She never regret it, not even once.

But, She felt it.

For the first time, she felt kindness.

Sieghart showed his face once again and said , "Hey ! Do you want to become my little sister ?"

Ever since then, she always with him.

Teased him , Cried , Laughed and Did everything together.

Met Ellia for the first time.

Go outside to the world together with Lilian

From becoming Laura Stuart's apprentice.

Become Nerine's friend.

Met Kururu.

Become part of Grand Knights.

Met with many kinds of friends.

The tragedy that make Sieghart lost his power.

Become Soluna's vessel

Fighting with magic side.

Returned to Academy City

And finally got a family here, a real family that she always hoped for many years.

She became like this, thanks to him.

* * *

"Thanks you to you, Sieghart!" said Ruko with a smile on her face "But I will never admit that to him!" as she pouted

"I never though that a story like that" replied Youmu after she heard everything from Ruko.

Nerine just smiled.

"Yeah! And if you asked me, I indeed ever fall in love with him once. But I know that he only see me as his precious little sister, like Ellia." said Ruko with melancholic tone.

She then saw Nerine then she smiled and said "Please take care my Onii-san"

Nerine just blushed.

Youmu and Ruko laughed.

"Sieghart is late ~" said Ruko "Is that idiot Okay?"

Then someone opened the door.

* * *

Sieghart walked stright to the main room.

Everyone there surprised after they saw the person.

"W-What? Sieghart? Are you Okay?" as she saw several burn wounds.

"K-Kurosaki!" said Youmu with worried tone

"S-Satoshi!" said Nerine as she picked him and made him sat at the sofa.

"Don't worry! I 'm Okay! Don't treat me like that!" as Sieghart trying to escape from the girls

The girls then mad at him and asked in unison "Then, Tell us where you got that burn wounds!"

Sieghart then silent and sighed "Hey! Time to show yourself!"

Suddenly a very little and cute red dragon appeared in front to them.

It has 2 little wings.

What make more unique that dragon has flame at his tail.

"He is the cause. Flarizard, the fire Salamander" as Sieghart pointed to the dragon.

Everyone there surprised, especially Nerine.

Suddenly 2 figures started to appeared.

An amount of green-colored wind and blue-colored water gathered in front of them.

The wind created the little girl in green clothes. The wind Sylph , Lilian

The water created another little girl but in blue clothes. The water Undine , Kururu

"Congrats! You finally meet all 3 elemental spirits in this world" said Lilian

"Thanks! Master! Then I will heal you wounds!" Suddenly Kururu spinning around Sieghart and send out a little water to him that instantly heal the wounds.

Sieghart then saw his wounds and saw Kururu with smile "Thanks A lot!"

The fire dragon spirit, Flarizard , finally talked after the spirits came.

"With these 3 spirits already gathered! The ritual can be started!" informs Flarizard

He then saw Nerine

"You... you are a Scarletmoon , right !"

Nerine just nodded

"Your family the one that called us three" said Flarizard as he saw her.

"My family? Why?" asked Nerine

"Do you know 5 basis of elements that build Western and Eastern magic?"

Everyone there nodded, since they all magicians and they knew it very well.

In modern Western and Eastern magic, there are five elements— fire, wind, water, earth, and aether — that have their own symbolic weapons.

Sieghart then build a chart on a paper.

* * *

"If I put the position according to Eastern magic" said Sieghart while putting words in each directions

At right, he put word 'East'

At top, he put word 'North'

At bottom, he put word 'South'

At left, he put word 'West'

_*Then he used another color pen*_

'Fire' (Red) at north.

'Wind' (Green) at west.

'Water' (Blue) at east.

'Earth' (Yellow) at south.

'Aether' (Black) in the middle.

* * *

"And, If I put the position according to Western magic" said Sieghart while putting words in each directions

'Fire' (Red) at east.

'Wind' (Yellow) at north.

'Water' (Blue) at south.

'Earth' (Green) at west.

'Aether' (Black) in the middle.

* * *

"Huh? Isn't this wrong?" asked Youmu after she saw Sieghart finished writing that chart

"What is it?" asked Sieghart

"Why you put Green as 'Wind' and Yellow as 'Earth' at Eastern one but reversed in Western one. The positions are also different!"

Ruko and Youmu inspected it but they didn't give any response

"It's correct!" said them in unison

Sieghart then saw Youmu, "That is one of interesting question!"

He then smiled

"Western and Eastern methods are quite different you know, it's also in color and cultures."

Then he laughed

"As far as I know you only used Eastern methods. But if you like me, Ruko and Nerine , you going to understand it."

Sieghart then continued "Not only in implementation, even when enchanting and preparation. Both of the methods also different!"

"You don't give clear explanation!" pouted Youmu

Then she sighed, she knew that Sieghart was never good when it came to explanation.

"Sorry!" said Sieghart as he smiling.

"Yeah! It's correct!" said Flarizard

"The one left is this!" said Kururu as she point word 'Earth'

"Gnome! He quite strong in defense!" said Lilian

"That's a problem!" then Sieghart show 2 hilts

Ruko then surprised "Don't tell me! Your twin swords broken!"

Sieghart just nodded "During my fight against Flarizard"

Nerine then said "This is bad! The only ones that doing the next ritual will be you and me, But the one that must do the battle is you alone."

"Out from every weapon I have, these weapons are the most normal ones. I also may not use any weapon beside twin swords, Thanks to your grandpa's weird wish. I also can't used Soluna" added Sieghart

"Twin swords? I remember now!" shouts Ruko.

Everyone saw her immediately

"According to Luke! He already done 'your request' !" as she smiled

"R-Really?" replied Sieghart with happy voice

All of them then relieved.

"Then shall I continue?" said Flarizard.

Everyone there saw him.

"Like I said before ~ This are the elements that built the world. And ... This also the reason why Scarletmoon family called us!" said Flarizard

He then continued "In this world, the elements have been disordered"

"WHAT!" said all of them, except the spirits, in unison

"They did this ritual to repair the balance between the elements."

"WAIT A SECOND!" shouts Sieghart with large voice and he suddenly stood up

"What?" asked Flarizard

"I have been feel this weird feeling when I joined the God Right Seat. I used to be Vento of the Front, you see. But, I feel my power more like the earth. Is it also cause by element disorder?" asked Sieghart "If it is ! Why it happened?"

Flarizard just silent.

Sieghart then saw Kururu and Lilian but both of them also silent.

"Answer me!" said Sieghart with heavy tone and serious expression.

"In this world, it would be better if you don't know something" said Flarizard with calm tone

"So you guys won't tell huh~ Alright! Just forget it!" Sieghart then sat at sofa again.

"I also think you must hold back your power anymore. Gnome is not as easy as you think, thanks to his diamond defense"

"It means I must complete it! An attack that able to cut any defense!" thought Sieghart

"But the calculation to use that attack quite difficult! Can I ..." he thought while he put his hand on his chin

Suddenly Sieghart thought something "Calculation ..."

"Ah! I know!" shouted Sieghart as he suddenly stood up.

Everyone there surprised.

"I must go now!" said Sieghart

But he accidentally slipped and ends up grabbed Nerine's breast.

"S-Sorry!" said Sieghart.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" said Nerine with a blush then she sent a big energy ball that hit Sieghart and made him unconscious.

Everyone there just gave a sigh.

* * *

**29th December  
Academy City,**

It has been 4 days after the first snowfall on December 25th and life went on as usual.

Kamijou Touma was going out to buy some food and supplies for him and the two people who now live with him after nearly all food supplies that supposed can hold at least a week is finished by a certain gluttonous nun in three days.

"Fukou Da... I have to buy more food for 1 more week, seems my usual misfortune has come back." He said with a pitiful smile.

Then he stumbled Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko on the way to the supermarket.

"Ah, Misaka, Kuroko, you guys going out too?" He said to the two.

"Yeah we're just going out for a walk, and you Barbarian?" Kuroko answered after she saw her own Onee-sama who seemed to be blushing again.

Touma put his hand on his forehead and said, "For the last time, don't call me BARBARIAN!" then he sighed.

"Whatever, where are you going? Want to meet Onee-sama?" She asked while giving a glare.

"I'm just going to the supermarket to buy some supplies you know." Touma said calmly.

"I-I see, Kamijou-san, mind if we follow?" Mikoto finally spoke.

Kuroko surprised at her Onee-sama, "O-Onee-sama! You're not serious on going out with this APE!"

"Well, I won't hold you if you two want to follow me, besides I need a helping hand too." He said while smiling at them.

Mikoto quickly agreed and Kuroko finally forced to follow him.

"Okay, let's see-AH!" Touma wanted to check on his groceries list until someone bumped into him.

"A-Ah! Sorry about that young man." A man said with a rushed voice, holding a woman supposed to be his wife and the woman holding a baby girl, both of them seemed to be a father and a mother.

Touma then can sense that these people are in trouble, "I'm fine sir but can I asks, you seems in a hurry, something bad happen?"

Mikoto and Kuroko seem surprised at Touma after he said to the couple.

The man then try to speak but a sound can be heard from afar, "The parents is near here somewhere! Find them! We need their baby!" A man screamed probably to his men.

"Y-You gotta help me, young man!" The father said as he holds both of Touma's shoulder.

Touma then said to the father, "Don't worry sir, I'm from Judgment, I'll help you." He said as he pulled out his Judgment armband, he keep it in case if there was a trouble even during the holidays.

"Hey Kuroko, Misaka, can you help me?" He said to the girls.

Kuroko, already wearing her armband agreed to help Touma with Mikoto agreed too.

Then suddenly, 30 men appeared around them, most of them were foreigners.

"Well well, look what we got here." A man, Caucasian to be exactly, said to Touma.

Touma look at the people who wore a combat attire, some with English and Cyrillic (Russian Alphabet) words.

"Who are you?" Touma said to them.

The Caucasian, seemed to be the leader said to Touma, "Us? We're just ordinary people." He said with a smirk on his face.

Then, the father told Touma, "Young man, all of them are Mercenaries, trained Espers outside Academy City, some said that there some magician in the mix." He said.

Touma seemed surprised "Espers outside Academy City?"

The father nodded, "There was experiment conducted by various nations outside Academy City to make their own Espers without following the Academy City's Brain Development Curriculum, and the use babies with hidden psychic abilities for that."

Even Mikoto and Kuroko who heard the father's explanation surprised, "Other Espers outside Academy City without following the 'Curriculum'?"

"Hey there, enough talking? It seems that man has told you everything, I have to 'silence' all of you after you hears the secret." The Caucasian man said while producing a flame with his left hand.

The other men also prepare to attack with their own powers.

"So, you want to take this baby for experiment huh? I won't let it!" Touma said to the leader.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" The leader said back.

"Says my authorities as a Judgment! And I will also break that illusion of yours!" He said while clenching his fist and prepared his battle stance.

The leader laughed and throws a large fireball at him which Touma dissipates it with his 'Imagine Breaker'.

The leader shocked at first but then he calmed down and said to him, "So, the rumors are true, you're the one with the ability to negate any attack huh?" He said to him.

Then he looked at his men, "Hey Boys, I think we'll have a double paycheck today, capture this boy too if you can!"

Touma just gritted his while the man also look at Kuroko and Mikoto, "Oh, what a luck, the 'Railgun' and the annoying Teleporter too, I'll be filthy rich!"

Touma warned the leader, "DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

The leader only laughed and Touma looked at Mikoto and Kuroko, "Misaka, Kuroko, are you okay with this?"

Mikoto readied her coin and Kuroko prepared her spikes.

"I want to have some good practice too." Mikoto said to him.

"If Onee-sama is in danger, I'll protect her!" Kuroko said to him.

Touma nodded and then looked at the parents, "Sir, you better find some place safe.

The parents nodded and they immediately hid.

Mikoto and Kuroko stood beside Touma with him asking them, "Are we ready?"

The two nodded the leader then signaled the rest of his men to attack them.

The fight began in that cold snowy day.

* * *

**At same time  
At another place,**

Sieghart sat at one of the chair inside a cafe with Nerine

In front of them, Last Order started to order some food while Accelerator is drinking his coffee.

He then saw Sieghart "Alright! Talk!"

Sieghart just showed him a smile.

"Just get to the point! I want to borrow MISAKA Network"

Both Accelerator and Nerine were surprised at same time, while Last Order only watched the cafe and didn't care about them.

"Why do you need it?" asked Nerine

Accelerator seemed to also demand an answer.

Sieghart only smiled and stayed silent for a moment.

He then pointed his glance to another place to tell both of them that someone was coming.

Both of them then realized the waitress came with some food.

She then placed them on the table.

"Thanks for waiting! Please enjoy!" said the waitress then she left them.

After the waitress left, Sieghart saw both of them.

While Last Order started enjoy her food.

"It's not something that I can tell to anyone." said Sieghart with calm voice

He then put his hands together like someone wanting to pray, showing that he was thinking right now.

"I want to complete a technique of mine, and calculation is necessary! If I want to complete that" replied Sieghart with serious eyes.

"A Technique?" as Accelerator felt interested in what Sieghart wanted to complete

"A sword technique, Blade of Penetration - Dimension Blade. An Absolute attack that capable to penetrate any defense, no matter how hard and thick the defense" as Sieghart finished his talk.

Accelerator then laughed loudly.

Sieghart only sharpen his sight, while Nerine was surprised at Accelerator's behavior.

"Why I should allow you to use the Network?" Accelerator replied with a maniacal look

Sieghart just gave him an evil smile.

"I know I won't get it freely! Let's make a deal!" said Sieghart as he saw Accelerator

He then relaxed and put his back to the chair.

Then he put his finger at tip of his coffee cup.

"I will grant you access to your another power" said Sieghart with a smile

"Another power?" said Nerine with confused look

"'Is it the black wings like that time?' says Misaka as Misaka looks at Sieghart"

The black wings, it showed during 23rd September.

That time, Sieghart has gone berserk caused by 'Orb of Chaos'.

Making '2nd God Knight Form' appeared

Accelerator that time protected Last Order along with the others and wounded.

That Black Wings appeared and fight evenly against Sieghart's 'God Knight'

Accelerator also remembered, Touma mentioned once about the Black Wings that made three of them ended in hospital.

"'It may be strong, but it also dangerous' says Misaka as Misaka showing a worried face"

"You don't have to worry! This deal will make Accelerator have full control over it!"

That Black Wings, the power that is capable to make Accelerator even stronger than now or even more when he still had his full power.

Accelerator seemed interested in this deal.

"Prove it!" said Accelerator, as he trying to check the truth in Sieghart's words.

Sieghart then gave his hand, "Touch it and you will feel it!"

Accelerator then took Sieghart's hand.

Sieghart's eyes then became as yellow as gold.

Suddenly, Accelerator got knowledge that he didn't know before.

About his Black Wings and memories at 23 Sepetember.

Then he realized he got back to the reality, Sieghart's eyes already returned to narmal and somehow he could feel something already inside him opened.

"You did not lie, Sieghart !" said Accelerator "Alright! Like you wished before! I will lend it to you!"

Then Accelerator gave him a question, "But I wonder how did you do it ? you know~"

Sieghart just smiled then he saw Last Order.

"Well, Last Order! as long it's part of electronic that connected to brain right ! Like Accelerator's choker" said Sieghart with calm voice

Last Oder only nodded.

Sieghart then show a very modern earphone.

"I asked Grandpa to make it. The function is also the same as your choker's, Accelerator"

Last Order then looked at the earphone.

"'This also can do it !' says Misaka as Misaka looked at the earphone"

Sieghart and Accelerator only smiled.

"You're always full of suprises ! Satoshi-kun !" said Nerine to Sieghart.

"I know." He said while scratching his head and smiling. "Let's eat! The foods are still hot!"

* * *

Sieghart , Nerine , Accelerator and Last Order finally finished their food and Sieghart paid it.

Accelerator then smirked and asked "Why do you need that technique?"

Sieghart and Nerine looked at each other

Nerine only nodded

"To defeat something, for It has a very strong defense." said Sieghart with calm tone.

Accelerator wasn't satisfied with Sieghart's answer but he didn't press any further.

When they all wanted to left the cafe, Tsuchimikado Motoharu came with Musujime Awaki.

"Ah! Finally I find you guys nya~" said Tsuchimikado

All of them could see a very worried expression from Musujime and Tsuchimikado

"What is it?" asked Accelerator with annoyed tone

"Some people from outside entered Academy City illegally" said Tsuchimikado with serious manner

That sentence immediately made Accelerator, Sieghart and Nerine silent.

"Suspect?" asked Sieghart

"A group of mercenaries, about 30 people that chased Academy City's informants" continued Musujime

"Then, Why didn't you asked Anti-Skills?" asked Nerine

Tsuchimikado started sweating

Everyone there can see that he wanted to say something important

"Some of them are trained ESPer's outside Academy City that did not follow the 'Curiculum', There are also some magicians in the mix."

Sieghart and Nerine surprised at same time.

"If the Science Side intervenes, the status quo between Science Side and Magic Side will break !" said Tsuchimikado with serious tone.

"And Why us?" asked Accelerator

"Top 3 of the strongest Level 5s are protecting the informants, so they won't make any suspicions" replied Musujime

Sieghart then realized Musujime said before

"Top 3? Level 5?" said Sieghart with confused tone

Tsuchimikado then pointed at Nerine

"Yesterday, an announcement was made. New Level 5, Nerine Scarletmoon"

Sieghart then saw Nerine and held her hands, "Congrats!"

Nerine blushed and nodded.

"The problem is that we mustn't let the Anti-Skills handle this , and we also don't know where they are" said Musujime

"They must be moving in group, right! Then ..." Sieghart closed his eyes for a moment

He then opened his eyes.

"Musujime-san! Teleport us to District 7 park!" said Sieghart with serious tone.

"You found it? So quick?" said Tsuchimikado as he surprised.

"Save it for later! Touma also there!" as he started sweating "If 'Kamijou Faction' handles this then …"

"We must hurry eh ~" replied Tsuchimikado with serious tone.

Then all of them were teleported by Musujime to the place that Sieghart mentioned.

* * *

**Meanwhile  
District 7 Park,**

Touma, Mikoto and Kuroko kept fighting against the mercenaries to protect a certain parents with their baby girl.

Each time they attacked, the mercenaries made a shield with magic and ESPer abilities that stopped both Mikoto's and Kuroko's attacks

And each time Touma broke the shield, he became the target of many attacks from the mercenaries.

If it is not because the training that Ah Dol and MeiLing gave to him a long time ago, he wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks.

Touma looked at his comrades, and saw both Mikoto and Kuroko already exhausted.

The ones with most stamina would win.

"Damn! I must figure out a way!" Touma thought

But Touma didn't realized; some people were already missing from the group of mercenaries and were already behind them.

"Don't move or these guys will die!" said one of the mercenaries behind them.

3 of them already prepared knives to kill the people that Touma , Misaka and Kuroko were trying to protect.

Touma only could grit his teeth.

If he made a move, they would die.

"Seems like we win!" said the leader

Suddenly, 6 people fell from the sky.

3 of them suddenly attacked the mercenaries that held the hostages.

The surprise attacks made the mercenaries go back to their group.

"Sieghart! Accelerator! Nerine!" said Touma as he saw his friends.

Tsuchimikado and Musujime immediately protected the hostages, while Last Order came to her 'sister' and hugged her.

"'Is Onee-san alright?' asked Misaka as Misaka worries about the Original"

Mikoto only patted her little sister's head, "I'm Okay! Thanks for coming to help us!"

"Looks like we got another bounty here! Kurosaki Sieghart, ex-leader of Order of Grand Knights. Accelerator, # 1 ESPer of Academy City and Nerine Scarletmoon , daughter of rich and powerful conglomerate. We will get a lot of money here" said the mercenaries' leader

Touma then saw 3 of his friends standing in front of him.

"Let us handle this problem!" said Sieghart while he used an earphone.

"I can't let someone hurt other people!" shouts Nerine with serious face that Touma never saw before.

"Show time! Time to test that new power!" said Accelerator with an evil grin.

Sieghart and Nerine started shining brightly.

Sieghart's hair became long, and 6 wings came out from his body. A silver aura is also emitted from his body.

Nerine's hair color became shiny silver, and 4 devil wings came out from his body.

While Accelerator different, 2 black and demonic looks wings appeared.

Touma and everyone are totally amazed at scene before them.

Especially Touma, who saw Sieghart and Accelerator's form.

But both of them were calmer than before.

"Adept Gladius" said Sieghart as a sword materialized in his hand.

The mercenaries immediately prepared the shield again.

"Time to use it!" shouts Sieghart as the aura was being concentrated at the sword.

"Blade of Penetration! Dimension Blade!" as Sieghart said his technique

Suddenly a very big slash was created and seemed break the space immediately.

"What?" said the leader as the shield was penetrated by the single attack which struck his members that made the shield.

The shield immediately disappeared.

Accelerator and Nerine started their attacks right away.

Accelerator swung his wings and a wind cutter created and knocked another mercenaries

"I will finish the rest! I will show the 'Goddess of Destiny' 's power" said Nerine as she created a gigantic ball of energy.

"Heaven Punishment!" said Nerine as the gigantic ball of energy disappeared then struck the mercenaries with a pillar of energy from above.

Several seconds later, the attack was over and all of them could see the defeated mercenaries.

Everyone there could only give awed look after seeing those three fights.

Beautiful yet Dangerous, that's what all of spectators could say after seeing the fight.

Then the three returned to normal.

* * *

"Good! The job's done perfectly!" said Tsuchimikado. "Kami-yan! Please take these parents and their baby to Anti-Skills Headquarter"

Touma then saw Tsuchimikado with Musujime "What are you planning?"

He only gave a grin "Something about these intruders. Musujime!"

Then he looked at his partner.

The mercenaries with Tsuchimikado and Musujime disappeared.

Before he left, he said to the other 3 Level 5 "Your Job!"

Three of them then walked towards the parents and their baby

"Don't worry! We will protect you!" said Sieghart as he wore his Judgment armband.

"It's our duty as Level 5 !" said Nerine with a smile.

"Such stupidity ~" said Accelerator.

It seemed like he the only one who doesn't agree with their statement.

Touma , Mikoto and Kuroko then watched them.

"I heard you're already Level 5 Nerine!" said Mikoto

Nerine just nodded and gave them a smile.

"Then join us!" said Sieghart as he pointed his finger to the family that Touma and the others are protecting.

* * *

**Anti-Skills Headquarter**

In front of the gate, there were so many Anti-Skills there.

Touma and the others kept walking until they met Yomikawa.

"Good Job, Everyone! " said Yomikawa "From here, we will be the ones protecting them."

Everyone there just nodded, while the family followed Yomikawa.

The parents then saw Touma and the others

"Thanks a lot !" said the man

"Thank you !" said the woman

Touma and the others just smiled, "Take care!"

After they handed the family's safety to the Anti-Skills, all of them started moving together.

"Anyway~ how you were able obtained that power Accelerator?"Touma asked after he saw Accelerator's Black Wings

Both of Sieghart and Accelerator looked at each other then at Touma

"Just a deal with Sieghart !" said Accelerator

"A very good deal with Accelerator" said Sieghart

Even they said almost the same thing although without any hint of provocation to each other.

Touma and the others then smiled.

Suddenly Touma's phone rang and he picked it up

"Hello? Itsuwa?" said Touma

"K-Kamijou-san! It is dangerous here! Index already...!" Itsuwa said then someone suddenly grabbed the phone

"TOUMA !" said Index "WHERE IS THE FOOD !"

Kamijou Touma can feel what will happen next and made comical tears "Fukou Da..."

Everyone there laughed at Touma's misfortune.

* * *

**30th December,**

It was a snowy day on that day.

A certain boy is standing at the park with a pool at its center.

He wore black shirt covered with blue jacket.

He also wore gray pants with black skin shoes to match the look.

He gave off auras of being a bad-ass, furious and cool with his looks.

He also wore a certain necklace with unique symbol, a hexagram with sword and spear cross at its center.

Kurosaki Sieghart, who also well known as Kurosaki Satoshi, was waiting for certain someone.

"I hope the plan worked! I believe in both of that you can help me with it! Ruko! Youmu!" thought Sieghart as he gazed the snowy sky.

**At another place,**

Sieghart didn't realize that he was being watched by Touma and the others from afar.

"Hey Kami-yan, are you sure that Sieghart can do it?" Tsuchimikado asked his friend, Kamijou Touma.

"Knowing him, he can do it." Touma replied with a confident voice.

The others who followed Touma and Tsuchimikado were Accelerator, Last Order, Mikoto, Kuroko, Itsuwa , Index , Ellia, Ruko, Youmu, Seiri, Himegami and Aogami whose now were also watching Sieghart from the same spot.

"I hope he can do it! But, DAMN YOU KUROSAKI-KUN!" Aogami nearly screamed but was quickly silenced by Seiri.

Touma only sighed at both of them and continued to observe Sieghart.

* * *

***Flashback***

Yesterday, it was unusual that Ruko called everyone to meet her because she said that there was an urgent meeting at the usual place, Joseph restaurant.

"Hey Ruko! What's so important that you called me here?" was the first thing that Touma asked to Ruko and Youmu when he arrived there.

Ruko then pointed her finger to Sieghart who was not far away from there.

He was inside a certain flowershop, He was apparently conversing with florist whom had advised him to buy a bouquet of red roses.

"What is he doing?" asked Touma as he has never seen Sieghart as nervous as that before.

Youmu answered, "Well, Kurosaki-kun wanted to ..."

Before Youmu finished her sentence, they saw the others including Mikoto who just arrived at that time.

"Ah Misaka and the others are here too, Good! I'm going to need all your help!" Ruko announced to everyone after they all took their seats.

Youmu then pointed her finger to a certain flower shop and they all got what she meant after they saw Sieghart inside.

"So Onii-Chan finally makes his move!" replies Ellia with happy voice

"To who?" Fukiyose asked when she was intrigued to the conversation that is currently being discussed

The other also showed an interested look except for Accelerator, because he already knew what Youmu meant

Youmu winked at Ellia "Correct! He wants to confess his love to Nerine." as Youmu replied to what Ellia asked.

All of them were dumbfounded with the revelation with Touma shouting, "WHAT!"

"Y-You mean, He want to confess his love for Nerine?" Mikoto asked Youmu with a look of disbelief on her face.

Ruko and Youmu kept silent and only nodded at her.

Mikoto , Touma and the others stared at Sieghart (who still have not realize that he was being by his friends).

They could only see his nervous yet serious face at same time.

Then all of them looked each other several times until all of them nodded and said to Ruko and Youmu, "Of course we will help!"

"Thanks guys." as Ruko thanked and smiled at them.

***Flashback ended*

* * *

**

"Everything is already going according to the plan!" said Ruko as she gave a grin.

Touma then sees Nerine coming; "She's here, keep it quiet guys." and the others immediately fell silent and watched the development between Sieghart and Nerine.

**At Sieghart's side,**

Nerine approached Sieghart, who was sitting on a bench, and asked him

"Satoshi-kun! Ruko and Youmu said that you wanted to meet me at this park! Is there something important that i need to know?"

"Take a seat first" quickly replied by Sieghart

"Okay" said by Nerine then at next to Sieghart

"W-Well, there is something that I want to tell you." Sieghart said while feeling nervous.

Nerine can sense Sieghart's nervousness but she didn't know what was causing it.

"Did something bad happen?" She asked.

"I-I..." Sieghart is trying to say something.

"Yes?" Nerine inquires

Then Sieghart suddenly got up and knelt down in front of her...

"S-Satoshi-kun! What are you trying to do?" Nerine said after noticing Sieghart's unusual behavior.

**Meanwhile,**

"Say it already! Say it! Say it!" Aogami stated while squealing.

The others who are also looking at the scene immediately blushed including Touma himself.

The one that seemed to be not affected by it , was Accelerator.

"Whoa! He's really bent on doing it." Touma thought to himself.

While Kuroko is watching at the scene before her eyes, She then suddenly Imagined Mikoto and herself in that kind of situation, Imagining herself being in Sieghart's shoes/position and Mikoto as Nerine.

Drooling and Squeaming at her delusions

_**Inside Kuruko's head**__ (note: the following are only Kuruko's delusions not real events…)_

She saw herself kneeling in front of Mikoto,

"Onee-sama, I love you…" Kuruko shouted

"K-Kuroko..I-I-" Mikoto trying to answer while blushing and looking at another direction...

"Onee-sama! Here! Take these roses as a sign of my love for you" Kuruko stated as he hands Mikoto a bouquet of red roses.

"KUROKO!" Mikoto shouted

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuruko shouted

Both of them hugged each other right after

_(Back to reality)_

Mikoto noticed Kuroko's usual fits of delusions and hit her head while saying, "Don't try imagining weird things KUROKO!"

But, she couldn't shock her or Sieghart and Nerine would realize their presence.

* * *

**Back at Sieghart,**

Nerine asked him what was he doing, Sieghart didn't say nothing, only silence.

"If this is a joke, I'm-" Nerine tried to say to Sieghart

Until he finally spoke,

"N-Nerine, when the first time I meet you, I only saw you as a good friend. But as time passed by, I felt something towards you, growing inside me with each passing day that I'm with you, Yearning for you and your attention, Yet it is something that can neither be explained by science nor magic..." He said this to her with a serious yet blushing face.

"W-What are you saying?" Nerine was getting nervous herself.

Sieghart then showed her a bouquet of red roses, symbol of true love, while saying "This feeling, I know that this what they call...Love. Nerine I love you from the first time we met but i was confused about this new feeling inside me" Sieghart paused only for a brief moment while putting his hand on his chest.

"Nerine, will you accept my love?"

She finally was able to relax after Sieghart confessed to her; she then took the roses and said to him while looking into his eyes,

"You know, when we met for the first time. I too had the same feeling for you! Satoshi-kun, I-I love you too. But, I was afraid that you won't accept my love so I couldn't bring myself to confess to you. This time! Let me show my love for you". After saying this Nerine hugged and kissed Sieghart on his lips.

* * *

"I take that as a yes"...Touma thought to himself

The others, whom were watching, started to cry except for Accelerator after they saw the two couple accepted each others love.

"Sieghart! Congratulations! Touma said from far after seeing Sieghart and Nerine kissed together.

Mikoto was also touched by the scene and suddenly imagined if she and Touma were the ones there and suddenly blushed at her thoughts.

Itsuwa also imagined the same thing like Mikoto and blushed

Ruko, at another hand, recorded the whole thing.

Ellia and Youmu seemed so happy.

"Hey Kami-yan! Should we leave them for now?" Tsuchimikado asked him.

Touma smiled and finally said, "Okay guys, better leave him and Nerine alone! Come on, let's have lunch at Joseph okay!" He said to the others.

The others agreed and everyone headed to Joseph with Aogami being dragged by Touma and Tsuchimikado after he refused to leave.

Meanwhile, before they're left, Ruko have done recording her scene on the video recorder.

"It's perfect!" She said after she stopped the recording.

* * *

**Joseph restaurant (5 minutes later),**

After watching Sieghart and Nerine confessed their feeling to each other, Touma and the others decided to have a small party for their success.

"Well, Sieghart finally did it." Touma said while drinking his iced tea.

"Hey! Kami-yan, when is your turn nya~" Tsuchimikado asked him and Touma immediately threw up.

"H-Hey! Stop imagining weird things Tsuchimikado!" He said.

The others laughed at him and Touma only sighed.

"He's right Kami-yan, You better find your girlfriend." Aogami said to him. "From your harems and give the rest to me!"

Aogami's last sentence made him received direct punch at face from Touma

"I already told you I don't have any!" shouted Touma.

After Touma said it, They suddenly see Sieghart and Nerine, holding hands together and seemed happy.

Touma decided to asks them, even though he knew about it, "Hey Sieghart, Nerine, what's with that happy face?"

"Well guys, I want to announce something." He said to the others with happy face.

Then Ruko suddenly said, "Let me guess, you two have become an official couple , is it?" She said with a grin.

The two seemed surprised and Sieghart said to Touma, "Touma, you knew about this?"

"Of course, we all watching you from afar you know, you two are a great couple together." He said with a smile.

Then Ruko pulled out a video camera and show the kissing scene to the couple.

Sieghart and Nerine immediately blushed after looking the video and Sieghart look at Ruko, "Ruko, sometimes you're an evil person." He said with a smile.

Ruko just said with a smile, "I know. I also already told Grandpa!"

Suddenly Sieghart's phone rang and he opened it "One message from grandpa!"

Then he said what inside the message and started to read it loudly so his friends could hear.

"Let's see! Congratulations Satoshi! I and Your father proud of you! So hurry up and G - GET MARRIED!" shouted Sieghart after he saw the final message

The couple immediately blushed.

While, everyone there laughed with the exception of Accelerator.

"Hmph, lovebirds." He thought while looking at them.

"Anyway, congratulation Sieghart, we hope that both of you will have a happy life together." Touma congratulated Sieghart and so with the others.

"Thank you Touma" (And I will make you too have a happy life with Misaka too). He intentionally didn't say the final sentence. But, he had made a promise to himself to make his best friend to have a happy life.

"Well guys, let's celebrate Sieghart and Nerine's official couple shall we?" He said to the others and the others celebrated together with Nerine and Sieghart.


	6. New Year Special

**31st December (Night before the New Years Eve),**

It was six days after Christmas and it's still snowing after that day, Kamijou Touma with his other friends are at the riverside where the former summer festival took place and the river was frozen, thanks to the winter.

"Sieghart late is he?" Touma asked Aogami while looking at his watch that is now showed 10:30 P.M.

"Well~ He will come, Kami-yan" Aogami informed to him.

Touma only nodded at him and finally asked, "Where is Tsuchimikado?"

"He's with her sister visiting the stall booth with that Nun also." Aogami answered him.

Touma sigh, "Index...I hope she isn't get into trouble." then he saw Mikoto and the others that have arrived, he also saw Misaka wearing the winter scarf he gave to her during Christmas.

"Sorry guys, did we take a long time to arrive?" Mikoto asked the guys.

"Nope, we just wait for someone now."

Then he continued with a smile, "That scarf suits you."

Mikoto blushed after hearing his comment which is deliberate since he is the one gave her the scarf.

Kuroko noticed this and asked her, "Now that you said! Onee-sama, where do you get that scarf?"

Mikoto surprised to hear her question and answered, "I - I bought it before we stayed at S-Sieghart's house!"

"Really?" Kuroko said, not convinced by her explanation.

Mikoto nodded and Kuroko didn't ask her anymore.

"Hey Saten, Uiharu, how's your day?" Touma asked the two girls.

'We're both fine." Saten replied with a smiles while Uiharu nodded happily.

Just as they finished talking to one another, Sieghart with Nerine, Youmu and Ruko finally came.

At same time Accelerator come with Last Order

* * *

"Sieghart! Accelerator! About time you got here" Touma calls them.

Sieghart told his excuses "Sorry Touma! These girls take their time to change clothes. That's why we're late"

"This little brat forced me!" yells Accelerator as he pointed his finger to Last Order

"'I think it a good chance for Accelerator to enjoy the New Year' says Misaka as Misaka sees her saviors"

Touma and Sieghart nodded, Accelerator just silent.

Uiharu and Saten saw their friends and realized there is Youmu among them.

Then they asked Youmu, "Hey Youmu, you with them?" while pointing at Sieghart.

Youmu nodded and the two girls seemed surprised, "Really?" and Youmu still nodded at them.

"Well, My father happened to be Kurosaki-kun acquaintance. That why I am living with them"

Uiharu and Saten just nodded after hear Youmu's explanation.

Then Tsuchimikado, Maika and Index arrived with a large bag of food.

"Hey Touma, want to eat this?" Index said as she handed a kebab to him.

"Hey Index! Why you always think of food at this time? You'll get a lot of people in trouble now." Touma started to advise her.

His advice is getting longer and longer as he talks about responsibility and everything until she is annoyed and showing her teeth again.

"A-Ah~ Index-san?" He said while thought, "AWW CRAP! I OVERDID THIS TIME!"

Then a sound of a bite can be heard.

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!" Touma said while everyone around him laughed.

* * *

While biting, Index then saw someone that she didn't think she will meet again.

"H-Hi everyone!" greets the glasses and a big breast girl who was wearing Kirigaoka Girls Academy uniform.

"K-KAZAKIRI!" Touma said her name in surprise.

"HYOUKA!" Index also surprised then she ran and hugged her like a long lost friend.

Everyone felt weird at the scene while Touma himself is also surprised to see her again.

Kazakiri just smiles.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

**30 December**

**Night**

A girl was walking inside the 'City of Shimmering'

Kazakiri Hyouka.

An aggregation of AIM diffusion fields. A being that has a human mind, yet does not have a physical body.

Kazakiri Hyouka is still walking at the place where she usually walks.

Inside the City where only nothingness there, even time seems move slower in this place.

But she then felt something.

Something so strong, Something unexplainable.

She felt this feeling before.

Back then on 23 December, She met 'him'.

Suddenly someone... No, something went down with high speed.

A figure with wings like dragon.

The wings that covered the figure finally gone, now Hyouka could see what it is.

A boy with gold hair and unnatural gold eyes.

Eyes that not even humans have.

He looked at her and said "Hai There ~"

His sound indicated that he won't hurt her.

Dio, "The Dragon of The Beginning and The End" or that what he said to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kazakiri Hyouka

"He can't come here without a reason! What reason is that strong enough to bring 'this thing' here?" said Dio

Hyouka was shocked; It seems he can read her mind.

This alone was already enough proof to show how big gap between their powers is.

"Don't worry! I only come to give you a present, just consider this the best gift that you will ever receive" continued Dio

Hyouka seems confused, Dio then continued

"You want to meet your friend, right?" said Dio

A single question from him moved her heart.

"I will give it to you! Tomorrow! The time limit only 1 day! Use it well!" said Dio

One can hear how serious and how many meanings there are behind those words

"Why?" asked Hyouka

She can't understand why he did it for her, they only met once and they didn't even have any relationships.

"I have a business here! That's all " said Dio "And don't worry! I won't trick you! I will make sure you will meet with your precious friends"

Kazakiri Hyouka only nodded, she believed it.

And more then anything, Kazakiri wanted to meet her friends once more.

_*Flashback Ended*

* * *

_

While everyone is surprised to see who is this mysterious girl, Sieghart and Nerine sensed something different about her.

"That girl, she's different." Sieghart whispered to Nerine.

"You're right! I can sense that she isn't a human at all." Nerine replied.

They then look at Touma who's now calm and happy after he saw her with Index.

"Is Touma know her? I think I'll ask him later." Sieghart thought then he looked at Kazakiri.

Kazakiri looked at Sieghart and suddenly surprised to see him but then she calmed down quickly after she senses that he is not Dio "He really look like 'him' "

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Kuroko also recovered as they remembered that girl they met during the 'terrorist' attack at the underground shopping mall by Sherry Cromwell.

"Hey you're that girl from before right?" Mikoto asked Kazakiri.

"Ah, yes, I've met you before, my name is Kazakiri Hyouka; and I know that you like Kamijou-san, didn't you?" Kazakiri introduced herself while whispering to her about Mikoto like Touma.

Mikoto immediately blushed but she's glad that neither Kuroko nor everyone heard about it.

Aogami who saw Kazakiri immediately attracted to her because of her 'body' and began to make a move on her until Sieghart stops him in time by knocking his head hard, "Don't do it Aogami."

* * *

Three people came there and said to the group, "Oh, everyone is here huh?" Kiyama Harumi said to them.

"Uiharu! Saten! Kuroko and Misaka-san is here too!" A girl named Haruue Erii who's with her friends in a wheelchair, Edasaki Banri.

"Ah Erii-chan! Banri-chan!" Uiharu shouted happily at her and immediately hugged Erii and Banri with Saten followed suit.

"Ah Kiyama-sensei, you're here too?" Kuroko said to her.

"Yeah, actually, is Banri here who's forcing me to follow her, I think this is fine since I've been taking care of them." She said to Kuroko.

"Where are the others?" Mikoto asked Kiyama about her other students.

"Their are fine! So, Don't worry." Kiyama replied her question.

Then Sieghart asks Mikoto, "Hey Misaka-san, who is she?"

"Oh I haven't introduced her to you; she's Kiyama Harumi, a former professor and a current teacher" as she introduce her to everyone who doesn't know her.

Then she introduced Erii and Banri, "This two is Haruue Erii and Edasaki Banri."

Kiyama then saw Touma and remembered him before, "Ah you're that guy who helped me before right? I wanna say thank you for your help that time."

Touma wondered what is she mean by helping her but he just shrugged it off, "Well, you're welcome."

* * *

Sieghart looked at his watch, "Guys, it's getting midnight and there's a lot of people here, I don't think we can find a good view to watch the New Year fireworks." while noticing that the crowd in increasing in numbers.

"Indeed, where we do we have to find a good spot Sieghart?" Touma asked him.

Sieghart just shook his head

Then Mikoto have an idea and suddenly grabbed Touma's hand, "I have a good spot to see some fireworks!"

"W-Wai-!" Touma is dragged by her before even finished his word.

Kuroko seems shocked at Mikoto's action of grabbing Touma's hand while the other's doesn't notice it.

**A minute later,**

All of them gathered at the higher place overlooking the riverside and the Academy City itself.

"What a good place, nice one Misaka." Sieghart prised her.

"'It is great place to see the fireworks, Onee-Sama!' says Misaka as Misaka prises her Original"

Mikoto looked at her kouhai "Well, this is our usual spot if we have to watch fireworks, right Kuroko?"

Kuroko just nodded happily in agreement.

Touma is just amazed to see scenery from where he stands, "This is beautiful! I never think, there is a place like this here."

"And not many people here! Great Job! Misaka!" praised Ruko with her thumbs up

Youmu just nodded

Mikoto walked and stood next to Touma, "Good view right Kamijou-san?"

Touma just only nodded and then Sieghart announced to everyone, "Hey guys! The Countdown is begin! Let's count together!"

Everyone including Touma nodded and then they started to count down.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

The first fireworks exploded in the air, creating a beautiful pattern in the sky and the best of all, they got to see it from a good spot.

Everyone then shouted, "Happy New Year!" and laughed together.

Mikoto also laughed happily but then she saw Touma look amazed at the fire works display.

"This is your first time to watch the fireworks display?" Mikoto asked.

Touma only nodded and keep continuing to watch the display before turned to look at Mikoto "Misaka."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

Misaka also at the same time blushed when she received thanks from him, "Y-You're welcome."

At the same time Index watched the two together and she felt jealous at first.

But, after she saw Touma smile happily, she decided not to interrupt

"If she can make Touma happy, than I'm happy too." She thought with a smile.

* * *

**After the fireworks display,**

Touma and the others are attending the Academy City sponsored New Years Day party that is take place at a large open plaza at 7th District with a long line of buffet and also several peoples, mostly students dancing accompanied by songs performed by a Academy City sponsored orchestra.

"Wow, this place is lively." Sieghart said as he looked at the place.

"Indeed, how many Academy City spent for this?" Nerine wondered.

The others also feel amazed by the atmosphere of the place.

"Whoa! This place is like a royal ball!" Saten said as she surprised and awed at the same time.

Uiharu nodded together with everyone else.

They all then sit at one of the tables that is prepared for the guest who wanted to eat.

"Touma, Touma, I want to eat!" Index said to him.

Touma then smiled at her and said, "Okay but don't eat too many, otherwise, they'll kick you out from here you know."

"I know that Touma! Hyouka! Let's go!" Index said and then immediately head off to the buffet area together with Kazakiri.

"Let us join you!" said Ruko, Youmu also accompanied her with Itsuwa

"Onee-sama, can you dance with me?" Kuroko tried to ask Mikoto to dance with her.

And Mikoto replied "No" and Kuroko felt her heart broken.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, can I dance with your little sister?" Aogami asked Sieghart.

"I SAID NO!" Sieghart annoyed, this is the fifth time Aogami asked him to allow Aogami dance with his little sister.

Then Ellia came and persuade him with a gentle smile, "Onii-chan, that is badly not to allow him to dance with me, give him a chance okay Onii-chan"

Finally He surrendered to her little sister's persuasive charm and told Aogami, "This time Aogami! But if you do something funny to her, I'll kill you!" He said it with his fist up against Aogami.

"You can count on me!" Aogami replied happily and then the two began dancing.

To everyone surprise, they see Aogami and Ellia dancing very well especially Aogami who's dance likes an expert with every melody matches his every moves.

"Whoa! Where he learns that?" Touma and Sieghart surprised seeing him dance beautifully with Ellia.

"Satoshi-kun, wanna dance with me?" Nerine said.

Sieghart immediately agreed.

"Let's go my princess ~" teased Sieghart

Nerine just laughing a little while blushed, then she took his hand "Of course, my prince"

Then, the two also gone to the dance floor to dance.

"What a romantic couple" thought Mikoto and Touma after they saw Sieghart and Nerine

"'Misaka also want to join' says Misaka as Misaka asked her savior"

Accelerator already knew this would be happen, and then he took her hand and replied "Only once!"

They also followed Sieghart and Nerine to the dance floor.

Surprisingly, Uiharu and Saten is approached by two male students who they know one another probably from the same school and class with them and the two began to dancing with them.

Kuroko on the other hand, rejected every dance requests from every man there in hope to have a dance with Mikoto.

"Hey Kami-yan, come on! Find someone to dance too Nya~" Tsuchimikado said as he danced with Maika.

Touma then looked at everyone, and then he finally chose Mikoto.

"Hey Misaka, you wanna dance with me?" He asked her.

At first Mikoto is hesitate but after saw his smile, she accepted and Kuroko shocked like a girl who saw a ghost after seeing Mikoto dance with Touma.

"NO! ONEE-SAMA ! " She said while banging her head to the table, "Umm...Shirai-san?" Banri and Kiyama who's sitting with her watches her unusual behavior.

* * *

After the dance, they all took a rest until Touma made an announcement.

"Okay guys! Tomorrow I want to invite every one of you to visit a shrine outside Academy City for the New Years Day wish." Touma shouts to everyone.

"Sounds cool!" Saten replied.

Then Sieghart also agree, "Okay Touma."

Everyone also agree, including Mikoto and Index too.

Accelerator tried to reject but forced like usual by Last Order.

Suddenly Touma and Index approached Hyouka and asked her

"Is it OK if you go outside Academy City for a moment?" asked Touma

"Don't worry! This appearance will strong enough for 1 day" said Hyouka

"Hyouka? How you know it?" asked Index

Hyouka just silent while thinking something for a moment and said "I just knew it"

Hyouka smiling, Touma and Index just nodded

After everyone decided, they continued partying again.

* * *

**At the same time,**

A boy, who is looked like Sieghart except his long hair and gold eyes, is standing in center of the place without a sign of life there.

Dio started walking inside 'City of Shimmering'

He was looking for something.

With no Hyouka here, there the search seemed easier

Suddenly he realized something that he was looking for, started showing itself and attracting him

_"Ah! Finally I found you!"_ said Dio to something in front of him

She has feminine slim body and long hair, but no one can tell what her actual gender.

_"No... I the one that want to meet you"_ said 'the person' in front of him _"Just call me Aiwass"_

_"Then call me Dio. And, What are you, Aiwass? Angel?"_ asked Dio as he somehow could feel similarities between him and her

_"Hmm… An 'Angel' could work, but that's not quite correct. I have been called many things, such as a 'Holy Guardian Angel' , 'Extraterrestrial Intelligent Being' or 'The true master of the secrets that shaped modern western magics' "_said Aiwass _"Just call me__**DRAGON**__, that more way to address me"_

_"Then you also can call me 'Dragon' ~ Even though, we different "_ said Dio while he is smiling

Then two of them start talking but this time no expression shown from Dio's face

_"You and I am the same, you also know that each of us can read our thoughts"_ said Aiwass

_"You are kidding me. You the one that more advance in reading my mind , And we also still have differences despite many same points between us"_replies Dio

_"So you want me to tell you What going on here"_

_"Not only that ~ I know you know something else"_

_"Are those kids interested you a lot?"_

Dio didn't surprised after his mind read

Dio know that those kids that Aiwass refers to Touma, Accelerator, Sieghart and Nerine

He just silent and saw her again

_"You already check the other place right"_

_"Inside 'that building', What is he?"_ asked Dio, The building refer to Windowless Building

_"Oh~ so you even call him 'what' "_

_"Let's stop talking in human languages, these words can't interpreted many things"_

_"Indeed! It quite hard to say our reasons and answers in these words"_

Then both of them started talking in a very different language.

A language that even human can't understand but there are many meanings behind those words.

What both of them discuss, not even one knows.

* * *

**1st January,**

After celebrating at the night of the New Years Day, Touma invited everyone to a shrine outside Academy City.

Touma, Index, Itsuwa and Kazakiri are at the shrine with Touma's parents.

Index and Itsuwa in their kimonos while Kazakiri still in her uniform.

"Hey Touma, who's that girl with you" Touya asked while pointing at Kazakiri and Itsuwa.

"That's Kazakiri and that one is Itsuwa, why?" Touma said to his father.

Before his father could answer, Touma's mother, Shiina pulled Touya's ears.

"My my Touya-san, please stop flirting with others okay." Shiina said while giving a deadly smile at his father.

"Y-Yes my dear!" He said with fear.

"Kamijou-san, who's that?" Kazakiri asks as she pointed at Touya and Shiina.

"That's my parents." He said to her.

"*chuckled* They look kinda funny." Kazakiri said to him.

Itsuwa only nodded and blushed for some reason

Touma didn't say anything but sigh.

"Hey Touma, I want to see the stalls here okay." Index asks for Touma's permission.

Touma sigh again but then he smiled and gave her a 10000 Yen and said, "Okay, but don't make any trouble."

Index nodded and turns to Kazakiri, "Let's go Hyouka!"

"Okay!" Kazakiri said and the two of them went off.

Touma turn to Itsuwa, "Hey Itsuwa, keep an eye for Index and Kazakiri okay."

"Yeah!" said Itsuwa and she followed the two.

* * *

10 minutes later, the others showed up.

"Ah Touma!" Sieghart shouted at him.

Accelerator followed beside him.

"Sieghart! Accelerator! What took you all so long?" Touma asked them.

Accelerator only said "'Old Boy'! You! The one that tell him!"

Sieghart only nodded.

"Sorry, we're kinda late waiting the girls to wear their Kimono's." Sieghart said to Touma.

Then Touma look at the rest, he sees every girl wearing a Kimono except Maika but Tsuchimikado and Aogami each wearing a Hakama.

"Hey you two are wearing Hakama?" Touma asks his 'Delta Force' colleagues.

"Nice isn't it Nya~" Tsuchimikado asks his opinion.

"I guess." he replied

Then, he turns to Himegami and sees that she wearing a Miko outfit like the she wears when he and Styil rescued her from a man called Aureolus Izzard.

But the one that caught his attention is Mikoto's Gekota Kimono and he also notices her face is blushing when he saw her.

Then Index came back with the Itsuwa and Kazakiri carrying food that she bought from the stall.

"Well, it can't be helped then." Touma said as he saw Index bought a lot of food.

* * *

"Ah Touma's mom and dad, how are you doing?" Saten asked his parents.

"We're fine, haven't seen all of you for awhile." Touya said to the others.

"Okay guys! Let's go to the shrine now!" Touma said to his friends.

Before they went, Touma saw Aogami at his perverted mode again after he saw Ellia again and Sieghart noticed it too.

In the end, Aogami is stopped by Touma himself with another punch on his head.

Accelerator only laughed at the scene.

* * *

After they visited the shrine, Touma and the others are having a photo time together.

"Okay, let's have a photo of everyone then!" Touya said to the others as he set up his camera on a tripod that he brought with and setting a timer to snap the picture.

Everyone took their position to take the picture,

Saten and Uiharu with Ellia and Kuroko at the front.

Ruko and Youmu with Index and Kazakiri in the center.

Sieghart and Nerine with Accelerator and Last Order on the left.

Touma and Mikoto on the right, with Touma's parents at the back, between Tsuchimikado, his sister and Aogami with Himegami and Fukiyose.

"Everybody say cheese!" Touya said and the photo shutter clicked, confirming that the picture was taken.

After visiting the shrine, everyone now was going back to Academy City.

* * *

Just after they entered Academy City, Touma and Index were with Kazakiri.

"Well, my time is up now; it's been a fun day even if it's short." Kazakiri said to the two.

"Thanks for seeing us again Hyouka" Index said to her.

"Yeah, next time we will play together again okay." Kazakiri while she slowly disappearing.

Index nodded and finally, Kazakiri is gone.

"Okay Index, let's go meet the others." Touma said to her and the two immediately rejoined with the others.

"Hey Kamijou-san, where is Kazakiri?" Mikoto asks him after noticing that Kazakiri is not with them.

"Ah she's having a business so she left early." Touma said to her.

"Okay guys, we'll meet you all again and Touma!" Touya said to him before they left.

"Yeah dad?"

"Get married will you!" He said to him out loud.

Touma and Mikoto immediately blush and Touma shouts back to his dad.

"Don't say anything unnecessary dad!" He said to his father.

Then Shiina talked to Mikoto, "Mikoto-chan right?"

"Yeah?"

"You're mother called me, she said that she'll be visiting you tomorrow" She said to her.

When Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator hear this, their face has gotten pale including Mikoto.

Mikoto then trying to confirm it "R-Really?"

"Yes, anyway, we're going then, see you again Touma-kun." Shiina said then the two left from Academy City.

"What should we do now?" Touma asked Sieghart.

"I don't know Touma, I don't know." Sieghart replied him.

"Fukou Da..." He said as he knew that tomorrow will be an unlucky day.

* * *

**2nd January,**

Mikoto is waiting at the usual place called Joseph Restaurant together with Kuroko.

"May I ask, why do you always follow me?" Mikoto asks in annoyance.

"Can't I ,Onee-sama, I want to see my future mother in-law you know~" She said while hugging her and in the end, Kuroko received a shock in the end and fainted as "usual".

An hour before,

Kuroko is going out for a walk (A.K.A. stalking her Onee-sama just to meet her mother) and spotted Mikoto in that restaurant and decided to sit with her.

A minute later,

Misaka Misuzu, Mikoto's mother, finally arrived at the restaurant and greeted her.

"Mikoto-chan, is been awhile." Misuzu said with a smile.

Mikoto gulped before she said, "Y-Yeah mom!"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

**Yesterday,**

After Touma's parents gone; Mikoto, Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator gathered at Joseph restaurant to discuss what they are going to do for tomorrow to handle Mikoto's mother.

"Okay, we know that Misaka's mom will coming tomorrow, the problem is that she doesn't know about Last Order, Misaka Imouto and First Trial. So what should we do?" Touma asked others opinion.

"Well, the main thing is that we must keep them separated from Mikoto's mom." Sieghart suggested the others.

"Why don't we just kidnapped her and throw her down the river." Accelerator suggested.

The others surprised including Mikoto and they made death glares at him.

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding, sheesh! You guys can't handle a joke" Accelerator said with cynical face.

"You know, this is not a good time to make joke Accelerator." Touma scolded him.

Accelerator just grunted and continued to drink his hot coffee.

Touma then looked at everyone and told them his plan

"Anyway, I think I have a plan! Sieghart, you'll be in charge of distracting Misaka's friends. Accelerator, you'll take care of Last Order and I will take care of Misaka Imouto and First Trial and that leaves Misaka to her mom."

"That makes sense Touma, I'll call Nerine so that she'll call the others for shopping tomorrow." Sieghart said to Touma.

"I'll make sure that this brat won't meet her in the first place." Accelerator said without looking at the others.

"Thanks guys." Mikoto said to the others.

"No sweat Misaka." Touma said with a smile.

_*Flashback ends*

* * *

_

"So, you are having fun all this time? That's good Mikoto-chan." Misuzu said to her daughter.

"Yup mom, I'm having a really fun time here." Mikoto replied.

Then Misuzu gave grin at her and asked, "You mean with that "boy"?"

"W-What! N-No!" Mikoto said with a blush.

Then a waiter came in with a bill.

Mikoto want to pay the bills but Misuzu insisted that she's going to pay the bills.

"Never mind Mikoto-chan, I'll pay." Then she paid the bill.

Misuzu looked at the watch and said to her, "Well, I better go now, I have an assignment still need to be done yet." She said.

Before Misuzu left, she whispered to Mikoto, "Mikoto-chan, better you make your move on that 'boy' or he will not be yours again."

With that Mikoto's face was blushing hard and her mother prepared to leave while saying for the last time, "Say hello to your friend there okay!"

She referred to the fainted Kuroko and immediately head out the restaurant.

Seeing that her mom is out of sight, Mikoto made a huge sigh of relief and decided to make a call.

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

Misuzu just arrived at the bus stop when she noticed that her wallet was missing.

"Ah probably left at that restaurant, I'll better go get it." Then she headed back to the restaurant.

**At the same time,**

"Hey Misaka, is your mother is gone?" Touma said to her after he and Misaka Imouto with First Trial just got back from spending time at the underground mall.

"Well, I think she's gone." Mikoto said to him.

"That's a relief." Sieghart said to Misaka.

"I've been in trouble with the girls at Seventh Mist; those girls are shopaholic, including Nerine too!" He said.

Accelerator didn't say anything, he just holding Last Order's hand.

"Well, the trouble is pass, I think we-" Before Mikoto could finish her word, Misuzu suddenly come back to much to their surprises.

"Mikoto-chan! There you are, do you find my-!" Misuzu then saw three different Misaka Mikoto and shocked until she fainted in front of them.

"M-Mom!" Mikoto screamed while Touma immediately ran towards her mother.

"I guess, our secret is blown wide open." Sieghart said while shook his head.

Kuroko finally woke up and suddenly saw Misuzu and she immediately screamed, "Onee-sama's mother!" and leaped but First Trial and Misaka 10032 stopped her and shocked as their Original did until she's fainted again.

Worst part is, Nerine also came in and see Misuzu's fainted and she looked at the others.

"What is happening here?" She asked everyone.

Touma then shouted at them, "Hey don't just stand there! Help me! We gotta move her from the restaurant!"

Then Sieghart finally decided to help Touma move Mikoto's mom outside and bringing her to the park.

* * *

"Uh~ where am I?" Misuzu finally wakes up on a bench and sees her surrounded by Mikoto, Touma, Sieghart, Accelerator and Nerine together with the other clones.

"M-Mikoto-chan! Who are they! And why they have the same face as you!" Misuzu's said while seeing First Trial, Misaka 10032 and Last Order's face.

"I knew there is something fishy the first time I see those three." Nerine said to everyone about the clones.

"Umm...mom, we can explain." Mikoto said to her and finally began to explain about the [Experiment].

"W-WHAT!" Misuzu and Nerine shocked about what Mikoto's trying to explain.

"You mean that there are actually more than 10000 of you out there and also that white haired boy is supposed to kill all of them to make him Level 6?" Nerine said in surprised.

"H-How could they do this to you!" Misuzu said in tears after Mikoto explain what is happen during the [Experiment].

Mikoto then hugged her mom and said, "But mom, its okay now, the [Experiment] is terminated and all of them thanks to Kamijou-san" She said while looking at Touma.

Misuzu then look at him and said, "I-It's really true? You save my daughter and them?" She said while referring Mikoto and her clones.

Touma nodded and said, "Yeah, it's me."

Then Misuzu suddenly release her hug from Mikoto and hugged Touma while saying, "Thank you!"

"So it's you then who stopped the [Experiment] huh?" Nerine said.

"C-Can you stop hugging me ma'am?" Touma said to Misuzu.

Misuzu finally release her hug and then looked at Last Order with Accelerator, "Can he be trusted now?" She said after hearing Accelerator's involvement in the [Experiment]

Touma said to her, "Don't worry, he's on our side now and he will keep Last Order safe and sound."

Then Misuzu look at Misaka 10032, First Trial and Last Order and said, "From now on, you three and the others remaining will be my daughter from now on." She said with a smile.

"'Thank you, as Misaka feels happy for her new mother."

"'Yay! I got a mom!'Says Misaka as Misaka is jumping with joy."

"'Misaka too is happy,'as Misaka feels very happy."

Then Mikoto said to her mom and Nerine, "Mom, Nerine, can you promise me that you'll keep it a secret from everyone? Even from dad?"

The two finally nodded and her mom finally leaves the City with Mikoto and the others accompany her to wait for a taxi.

Before Misuzu left, she said one last thing to Mikoto, "Mikoto-chan, I think he's a good man, you should happy to have him." She said with a wide grin.

"M-Mom!" Mikoto blushes again.

"Well then see you again!" Misuzu said and the taxi left the Academy City with Mikoto and the others wave a goodbye at her.

* * *

**3 January  
Morning  
Sieghart's residance**

A black long haired girl about 21 years old was standing in front of the house. She started to knock the door.

She had on steel boots and a clawed gauntlet at her left hand. She also wore chest knight armor and a long skirt.

It wasn't long until the people inside the house went out

"Who is it?" asked Sieghart, and then he saw the girl in front of her "Ah! You!"

"Nice to see you, Sir!" said the girl

"At least don't call me Sir! How much I must told you about that, Alicia!" as Sieghart scolds the girl named Alicia

She became silent and showed him a letter

Sieghart took it immediately and Nerine came out

"Ah! Alicia! What are you doing?" asked Nerine

"Miss Nerine, I'm deliver a letter from Ojii-sama" said Nerine with calm expression

"At least remove that doll expression, can you?" thought Sieghart while seeing the letter

"What is it?" asked Nerine

Sieghart already finished reading the letter and gave it to Nerine

"T-This is? Is Ojii-san SERIOUS?" said Nerine with surprised expression

Heaven Canceler then came and said "If it's Yusaku, he will be ~"

Heaven Canceler then saw Alicia and said "Ah! Nerine's bodyguard, right? Alicia if I'm not mistaken?"

Alicia just nodded.

Sieghart just saw his grandpa

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them

"I think we will need to talk now" said Sieghart with serious expression

He looks at Nerine and said "Call Youmu and Ruko!"

Heaven Canceler then remarked "I will go to my hospital now!"

Sieghart just nodded while Nerine , who was accompanied by Alicia, called Ruko and Youmu

* * *

**Noon  
Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

Misaka Mikoto was there waiting for someone.

Then a black spiky boy with 2 girls behind him came there

"Finally you come Kamijou-san... Itsuwa-san and 'the nun'! What are you doing here?" asked Mikoto

Index became angry and said to Touma "Touma! What are we doing here with short hair! "

Mikoto seemed angry

Touma and Itsuwa can see sparks started coming out from her body.

Touma and Itsuwa managed to calm them down.

Another several minutes later, a white hair boy came in with 3 girls who look exactly like Misaka Mikoto except 2 of them looked like younger and older versions of her

Accelerator with Last Order, First Trial and Misaka 10032

"Ah! Accelerator!" said Touma while waving his hand to him

They went over there and Accelerator said to him with a loud voice

"That 'Old Boy'! Where is he?" asked Accelerator

"He will come here! Why don't you take a seat and enjoy some cake?" asked Mikoto

Accelerator could see Index starting to eat some cakes there and declared to Touma "Fine! You pay!"

"W-Why me! Fukou Da..." said Touma but a sound came from behind

"Don't worry! I will be the one that pay it!"

* * *

Touma and the others looked where that sound came from and realized Sieghart already there; They were all suddenly surprised with Sieghart's sudden appearance

"Whoa! Sieghart! At least don't surprise us!" said Touma as he felt like he got a heart attack

"Sorry Touma, Old habits seem hard to die, I think" while Sieghart scratching his head.

"Nya~ Why'd you also call me too?" said the blonde haired boy who came in

"Tsuchimikado?" said Touma as he recognized his friend

Then 4 girls came in

"Good! Everyone is here!" said Sieghart

"How could you leave us like that!" said Ruko with angry tone

"You quite fast like usual" said Nerine

Youmu and the girl beside her remain silent

"Who is she?" asked Mikoto as she point her finger to the person beside Youmu

"Her name is Alicia" said Sieghart

Sieghart was silent for a moment and said "Please take a seat."

After everyone took their seats, Sieghart started talking

"Nerine's grandpa invites you all to his main house"

Touma and the others didn't get the meaning.

"And what's so special about it ?" asked Touma

But Sieghart suddenly gave him a letter

"Read it! It's for you!" said Sieghart

Touma started reading the letter and was surprised

Accelerator then took the letter forcefully from Touma's hands.

He and the others then started reading the letter and were shocked

"What is the meaning of this?" said Accelerator

"Me and Everyone?" asked Touma after he recovered from his dismay

"Yeah! He wants every members of 'Kamijou Faction' to meet him. Just some of us" informed Sieghart

"But what about the transportation?" asked Touma

Suddenly Alicia stood up and said "There is a private jet en-route to Academy City. If you're asking about the permission, it's already been arranged" said Alicia with calm tone and face

"When do we go?" Touma asked Sieghart.

Sieghart just gave him a grin.

Touma and the others could feel what the meaning was behind that grin and sighed.

"Fukou Da ..."

"Meet me at the airport at 2:00 P.M. And bring some clothes, we're gonna stay there for a while" informed Sieghart

Then he fixed his glances to Youmu and Ruko

"And, you two stay at Academy City. If there is new information, contact me!" as Sieghart gave order to both of them

Ruko and Youmu just nodded.

"Any other questions?" asked Sieghart to everyone there.

"What about them?" asked Accelerator as he pointed to Misaka Imouto and First Trial

"It's up to them! If they don't want to come, that's okay. But you and Last Order must come" said Sieghart to Accelerator

"Such stupidity!" cursed Accelerator while Last Order seems excited

As he confirmed that everyone got it, he with Nerine and Alicia went first.

"Then let's go!" said Touma, and all of them walked out from that place.

* * *

**Academy City  
2:00 P.M.  
District 23 (Airport)**

Sieghart was waiting Touma and the other with Nerine and Alicia at hangar.

Behind him there was a big private jet.

He then saw his watch until Nerine came to him and said that Touma and the others already arrived there.

"Oi! Sieghart!" shouted Touma

Accelerator, Last Order, Index and Itsuwa followed behind him.

Each of them brought their own luggages

"Everyone is here huh~" said Sieghart

Touma looked around and realized Mikoto not there yet

"Where is Misaka-san ?" asked Touma

"She probably can't come here, thanks to that teleporter girl~" said Sieghart as he refering to Kuroko

Sieghart then closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened his eyes then looked at Nerine

"What do you think?" asked Sieghart

"I don't know Satoshi-kun ~ we must leave now, we can't wait for her too long" replied Nerine with sad expression

"Just leave her!" shouts Accelerator then he entered the private jet with Last Order

"Why don't give her 30 minutes to arrive? Meanwhile, I will wait inside with Index" suggested Itsuwa

Then Itsuwa and Index entered the jet followed by Alicia and Nerine

* * *

**30 minutes later,**

"30 minutes pass, I guess she won't come. Let's leave!" said Sieghart

Suddenly a girl running with high speed to their place

"Ah! Misaka-san!" said Touma

"Ah! Sorry! It's take time to handle Kuroko. She keeps holding me down, so ..." said Mikoto with angry tone

Touma and Sieghart could see what happened to Kuroko

"I see~ then let's leave or that girl will gives us more trouble!" suggested Sieghart

Then three of them went inside the jet.

The jet's door closed

Then, the jet starting to take off from Academy City

Meanwhile at the Airport, Kuroko just arrived and seeing the jet finally take off.

"NO! ONEE-SAMA!" She shouts with tears coming out.

"That's fine Shirai-san, she'll come back soon." Uiharu who is accompanying her tried to comfort her.


	7. The Visit

**4 January**

Touma and the other are riding a private jet to Nerine's grandfather's house.

It already 3 hours since they left Academy City to go to there.

A certain albino boy seems already tired of the situation.

Accelerator starts grumbling "Hey! How long we must be stuck in this jet!"

"Just wait another hour and PLEASE SHUT UP!" shouts Sieghart after his sleep disturbed by Accelerator

"You wanna fight!" shouts Accelerator with angry tone as he starts to provoke Sieghart.

"I am not crazy enough to start this fight! Especially on this jet! But! Once we hit the land, I will take care you! Just see!" shouts Sieghart as he is trying to get sleep again.

"Guys! Enough! Couldn't you guys just enjoy the scenery" says Touma as he is trying to stop their quarrel.

"JUST SHUT UP!" both of them shout in unison to Touma.

Then both of them get sleep.

"S-Sorry! Fukou da …" as Touma says his famous words.

He then stand up and starts walking to see the other's activities.

"This jet is quite large!" says Touma after he observed the plane interior.

Touma then enters one of the rooms inside the plane.

Misaka Mikoto inside the room and already wear a blazer.

She quite beautiful and looks cool at same time.

Itsuwa also changes her clothes and shows this air of adult girl.

"What do you think?" asks Mikoto to Itsuwa and Nerine that with her.

Itsuwa and Nerine then observe her carefully.

"It is nice!" says Itsuwa while Nerine nods.

"Actually~ I don't think you guys should change your clothes" says Nerine.

"But, Nerine! Your grandfather quite famous person! It isn't polite if we keep using our usual clothes" explains Itsuwa.

Nerine just sighs.

The girls then see Touma.

"Ah! Kamijou-san! What is it?" asks Nerine.

"Nah~ Just taking a walk around here~" says Touma then he fixed his glance to Itsuwa and Mikoto that already changed their clothes.

"Wow! Both of you looked very cute and beautiful with those clothes" as Touma praises Itsuwa and Mikoto.

But he doesn't realize both of the girls' blushes so hard.

Nerine just smiles after saw her friends' reactions.

"B-Beautiful" says Itsuwa that was the first time Touma ever says such things to her.

"C-Cute!" then Mikoto unconsciously emits sparks from her body.

"JUST GET OUT!" says Mikoto as she sent those sparks to Touma.

Touma immediately negates Mikoto's attacks and get out from there.

* * *

"Just what the problem with them?" says Touma to himself as he confused with the situation.

He doesn't realize that he the cause of those reactions.

Then Tsuchimikado come there with a glass of vodka at his right hand.

"Oi! Kamiyan! What the matter with you?" asks Tsuchimikado as he drinks his vodka.

Touma explained what happened and Tsuchimikado just laughed.

"Ahahaha! Kami-yan, you still as dense as always!" says Tsuchimikado to Touma.

"Ah! Never mind! Anyway, do you know where Index and Tanoshimi?" asks Touma as he trying to look Index and Last Order.

Tsuchimikado then tries to remember and says "Ah! Index is with Tanoshimi at the dining room! Like usual~ Index eat a lot nya~"

Touma just sighs "Fukou Da…"

Touma then looked around "Hey Tsuchimikado! I want to asked you something"

Tsuchimikado only nods and asks "About?"

"I ever heard from Sieghart that Nerine's family quite famous in magic world and they never intervene any problem that happened between Academy City and RCC. But why they called us?" asks Touma as he is trying to get an answer.

"I don't know~ It's even rare to hear a very famous magician family, like them, to call people outside magic side to come to their house" says Tsuchimikado as he put his hand on his chin.

Touma can say that Tsuchimikado also confused in this matter.

"I know one thing! That family is 'Contractor' " says Tsuchimikado.

"'Contractor'?" asks Touma.

"Yeah~ People that align themselves with elemental spirits and get power to wield power according to elemental spirits that they align" explains Tsuchimikado.

"What the differences with ordinary magician?" asks Touma as he is getting curious.

"Magician use formula to use magic, but they almost no need to use formula to use magic, they also wield able to summon weapon that created from element magic to use in their battle. There are also some of them that able to use high level element weapon or even magical artifact freely. But in real battle, it's almost difficult to differentiate them." explains Tsuchimikado "Is it clears enough for you?"

Touma only nods at Tsuchimikado's explanation.

* * *

**An hour later,**

Both Sieghart and Accelerator already awake from their sleep and see each other.

Touma who with Tsuchimikado, Index and Last Order can see them awake.

"We almost arrived" says Sieghart while looking outside the window.

"About damn time we've arrived! I'm getting too uncomfortable here." says Accelerator.

Then Nerine with Mikoto and Itsuwa, who already change their clothes, come there and sit at their seat.

"We already there" says a girl who suddenly appeared from the room in front of them.

Alicia Zerith, bodyguard of Nerine.

All of them then look outside the windows.

They see an island with 12 stone pillars surrounding the island.

It had its own beach and forest with a mountain at its center.

"D-Don't tell me~ That land is your home?" asks Mikoto to Nerine as she points the island.

Nerine just nods while smiling.

"Wow! This island seems so big from sky, It must be bigger when we land" says Itsuwa as she amazed with the island.

"'It's beautiful' says Misaka as Misaka sees the island"

"Is food there also good? I hope for more food there "said Index as she is getting excited.

Touma only could sighs after heard Index's sentence.

"It's winter in Japan. But, since this place at equator line, It's kinda hot here." says Sieghart

"But it's rainy season now~" replies Nerine.

"So, We will land soon" thinks Touma as he sees the island then he fixed his glances to Accelerator.

He can see Accelerator seems interested.

* * *

Touma and co landed at the island.

When they get out from the plane, several people start to make human lines.

They seem like bodyguards here.

Then a middle-aged man came to them.

"Finally you get here, Nerine!" shouts the man to the group who just arrived.

Nerine then waves her hand.

"Hello Dad!" shouts Nerine then she shows a smile.

The man then came there.

"So here is your friend eh~ First, Let me introduced myself. I'm Nerine's father, Kazuma Scarletmoon." says Nerine's father.

He then fixed his glances to Sieghart "Ah! Sieghart! You also come!"

Sieghart just nods and see his friends.

Touma and everyone nod and start to introduce their names.

Touma starts first.

"My name is Kamijou Touma!" said Touma.

Kazuma then see him.

"Ah! Kamijou Touya's and Shiina's son! I heard you also leader of 'Kamijou Faction', is that correct?"

"Yeah! But, You know my parents?" asks Touma with disbelieve look.

"They are regular costumers at my hotels! And I happened to be friend of your father. Of course, I never meet you even once" explains Yusaku while scratching his head with his hand.

Touma only nods and relieved for some reason.

"And you guys?" asked Kazuma.

"My name is Itsuwa, and the sister here is Index" says Itsuwa as he pointed her hand to herself and Index.

"Ah! Amakusa's members and the living library!" says Kazuma then he sees Itsuwa "Your friends also on the way here!"

Itsuwa seems happy.

"My name is Misaka Mikoto and here is my little sister, Misaka Tanoshimi" says Mikoto as she introduced herself and Last Order

"The 3# Level 5 ESPer at Academy City and his sister. I see." while Kazuma put his hand on his chin.

He sees Tsuchimikado and Sieghart, and then he says "I already know you and you"

He finally fixed his glance to a certain albino boy "Let me guess! Accelerator, 'The Strongest' "

"You seem already know me! It seems even people outside already recognized me" says Accelerator with proud voice.

"Welcome to Scarletmoon's main house! Now, Let's ..." Before Kazuma can finish his words; a very old man with long hair, a white beard, and wears hakama fell down from the sky.

The most surprising thing was he landed without a single wound.

"Whoa~" as Touma and the others surprises at the old man's appearance.

"Gyahaha~ Welcome!" says the old man with excited voice.

"O - Ojii-san, at least appear in more normal way!" scolded Nerine. _(Note: Ojii-san is Japanese language for grandfather in more respective way)_

Everyone, except Accelerator, Sieghart and Tsuchimikado, shout at the same time "GRANDPA?"

Nerine then sees her friends "This is my Ojii-san, Yusaku Scarletmoon"

"What a very energetic old man" thinks Accelerator after he saw the old man.

"YOU MALES! LET'S RUN! TO MY PLACE!" said Yusaku as he points to Touma, Sieghart, Accelerator and finally Tsuchimikado.

"Hah?" as Touma confused on what's going on.

Sieghart then put his hand on Touma's shoulder and says "Please! Do what he ask and bear it!"

Touma and co only nod.

"Let's go!" Suddenly Yusaku run very fast "THE LAST ONE IS THE LOSER!"

"W-Wait a sec..." before Touma finished his sentence; he saw Sieghart and the others started chasing Yusaku who already ran first.

Finally, Touma started running. Leaving the girls with Nerine's father.

"The way to the main house will be long!" said Kazuma to the girls there and a car appeared "Get in~"

* * *

**About an hour and half later,**

Touma, Sieghart, Tsuchimikado and Accelerator already in front of a very big house, probably several times bigger then Tokiwadai dorm, with a very wide garden, several rivers cross it and a mountain behind it.

They all took some breath while Yusaku, Nerine's grandfather that they chased earlier, not even breaking a sweet.

"J-Just how far we ran?" asks Touma who is sitting on the grass and takes his breath.

"A-About 10 or more kilometers" replies Tsuchimikado. "W-Water! I need water."

"W-What an s-stamina. I-is he taking drug or something?" says Accelerator, who took the most breath after running so far, while he is looking at Yusaku.

"Guys! There is some water here!" says Sieghart as he threw some bottles to them.

Out from them four, he is the only one that seems not tired.

"Like usual Yusaku Ojii-san~ you always win" says Sieghart to Yusaku.

"Ahahaha! Young boys now day the ones that to easy to get tired!" as Yusaku laughs.

"Why you do it? To test us?" asks Accelerator.

"Nope! Just making a fun!" says Yusaku bluntly with a laugh.

Everyone there can see some veins on Accelerator's face. He seemed piss off so much.

"Just for fun you said! I ... I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE HISTORY!" says Accelerator as he trying to activate his choker, but immediately stops by Sieghart with Touma and Tsuchimikado.

"C-Calm Down! Accelerator!" said Touma.

He is getting several punches for angry Accelerator, who trying to escape.

The girls who already there finally came and Last Order manages to calm down Accelerator.

"Let's get inside and take some rest!" says Yusaku then he went inside the building.

"Are you Ok?" ask Mikoto and Itsuwa in unison to Touma.

"Y-Yeah!" as Touma holding his wounds "Ouch! Fukou Da..."

* * *

**Inside the house,**

They can see many maids there and amazed with the house's interior.

There are also many unique things there.

"Is this maid heaven nya~" says Tsuchimikado as he sees the maids.

"Could you cut it out!" says Sieghart as he knocked his friend's head.

Even an Ojou-sama like Mikoto amazed so much with the interior.

"If you compared this place with Tokiwadai's dorm. That place is nothing! "says Mikoto.

"Really first class house!" says Itsuwa.

Touma only see his friends amazed with this place, but he admits this place is great.

"So...this is Nerine's home huh?" He thinks while looking at the house interior decoration.

"So~ Where we will have a meeting?" as Sieghart asks Kazuma, Nerine's father.

He only points at the upper room.

Probably at 12th floor.

"Got it! Hey Accelerator! If you don't want to run again then jump!" shouts Sieghart.

Accelerator only nods and activates his choker.

Both of them then jump so high to the upper room there.

"J-Just how high is this place?" yells Touma after he saw his friends jumped.

Then he sees so many stairs there.

"It will take about 30 minutes if you walk and 12 minutes if you run to get there." says Nerine with smile.

"A-Again! F-Fukou da..." as Touma falls down to the ground.

"Don't worry! It seems the elevator already done! So use it!" says Nerine as she pointed to one of place there.

"THERE IS AN ELEVATOR HERE?" thought Touma as he and everyone surprised about the fact.

"W-Why don't you say to them earlier?" Itsuwa says as she referring to Sieghart and Accelerator.

"Both of them are hotheaded, they'll never listen." Nerine says and the others only sigh.

* * *

Touma and the other finally at 12th floor and entered the meeting room.

All of them can see a very big room with several sofas and antiques there.

Then all of them see Yusaku with Accelerator and Sieghart sit there.

"Everyone already here! Please take a seat!" then everyone took their seat like Yusaku, Nerine's grandfather, said.

Nerine sits beside Sieghart.

Mikoto and Itsuwa and Index sit near Touma.

Last Order with Accelerator and Tsuchimikado.

While Kazuma sits beside his father.

"Before we start! Satoshi! I heard from your grandpa! You already official couple with my cute granddaughter! Congrats!" as he claps.

"T-Thanks!" as Sieghart and Nerine blush so hard.

Sieghart then regained his composure, and then asks Yusaku.

"Yusaku Ojii-san! Why you call us? I could understand why you call me and Nerine, it also including Tsuchimikado. But why Kamijou and his friends?"

"I just want to see them, 'Kamijou Faction', also ... I want to see 'the leader' "says Yusaku as he sees Touma.

"Like usual ... a very simple reason" as Sieghart sighs.

This time Yusaku said it with a very low voice, make everyone almost can't hear it, only Touma and Sieghart with Tsuchimikado who hear it because their positions quite close to Yusaku.

"You quite young ~ 'Imagine Breaker' eh~"

Sieghart then shows a very serious face.

"You know it?" says Sieghart. For Touma and his friends, every magicians must be ever heard his ability, but what Sieghart going to ask is deeper then that.

Yusaku just smiles, but Sieghart can see what hidden behind that smile.

"Why don't you guys go around this place? Nerine! Please show them! While me and your father, going to talk with this boy" says Yusaku with happy expression.

Nerine just nods and everyone, except Sieghart and Nerine's father with her grandfather, leave.

The room's door immediately closes when all of them out.

Touma is trying to open it but stopped by Tsuchimikado.

"This door enchanted with magic, if you use 'it' everyone inside there will realized it." says Tsuchimikado as he pointed his glance to Touma's right hand.

Touma only nods.

"Then~ let's eat!" says Tsuchimikado while he is trying to relax his muscles.

Touma and the others nodded, and go to the dinning room at 2nd floor.

* * *

When they arrives there, Index like usual eat everything there.

"I-Is it OK?" asked Touma to Nerine.

She only nodded.

"Why don't you guys eat? I also hungry ~" says Nerine while she took a plate.

Touma and the others just nod.

They start eating the food there.

While the eating Touma asks her something, "Hey Nerine! Is your grandfather always as weird like that?" as Touma remembers what happened when he first time landed here.

Nerine only nods.

"Where's your mother? I don't see her." asks Mikoto.

"My mom? She died along time ago." says Nerine with sad face.

"I - I'm sorry" says Mikoto.

Nerine only shook her head. "It's Okay!"

This time Itsuwa the one who asks her.

"Do you have any brother or sister?"

"I have a younger sister. Now, I think about it! Where is she?" asks Nerine.

She then saw Alicia with a maid, she seems like the head of the maids here, both of them seem hurry and everyone there can see their serious and worried expression.

"Alicia! Sakura! Do you see Remilia?" asks Nerine as she is trying to know where her sister.

The maid, Sakura, then sees her face.

"Remilia doing something mischievous again Sakura?" Nerine asks the maid.

"F-Forgive me Ojou-Sama! I-It seems your sister is missing like usual." says Sakura.

"So what's the matter with it? She will come back, right?" says Nerine.

"It already 3 hours after she left, it never happened like this before." replies Alicia with serious manner.

"Then why don't we help you guys?" suggests Touma.

"B-But ..." before Nerine can finish her sentence, everyone there agrees with Touma.

"Index and Tanoshimi stayed here. The others come with me." said Touma then he fixed his glances to Sakura.

"Do you guys already check every place here?" asks Touma

Sakura nods "We already check this place and the other place. Ah! There is still one place!" as she realizes it.

"Don't tell me inside that forest!" said Alicia with serious manner "That place is forbidden! You must go in group if you want to enter 'that place'."

"No other choice then! Better formed a group with 3 or 4 people before entered that place. Alicia! You come with me! Sakuya! Contact us if Remilia come back." says Nerine then she sighs.

Touma and the others nodded.

"Before you enter that place! There is something you all must know!" says Sakura as she told something to everyone.

Touma and the others, except Nerine and Alicia, only showed surprised and shocked expression after heard what she said.

* * *

**Inside the forest,**

"FUKOU DA!" shouts Touma as he, Itsuwa and Mikoto are running from the wild boars behind them.

Then finally see some vines in front of them and quickly climb it.

"Finally we're safe ~" says Touma, but they still not out of it."

From above they hear a roar.

Touma looks up to where the roar comes from and there he sees a panther.

"F- F - Fukou Da" says Touma while sweating a lot.

He then realizes the vine that he grabbed is a snake.

"F-F-F- aaahhh!..." as Touma unconsciously let go of the snake and fall to the ground.

Two girls also fall down but land safely on top of Touma.

"O-Ouch!" groans Touma "Fukou Da!"

"A-Are you OK? Kamijou-san!" the girls inquire at same time.

But they can't worry him for a long time; danger is getting closer to them.

"RUN!" says Touma as he stands up and grabs both of the girls' hands and run away from there as fast as he could.

Touma stops and looks behind him to check if they are still being chased.

After making sure that the panther isn't chasing them, Touma looked at both of the girls behind him.

"Huh? Why are your faces so red?" asked Touma, finally he noticed where his hands are, immediately let go "S-Sorry!" Touma apologizing...

Both of the girls just blush while holding their own hands, but they also seem happy for some reasons.

"This place is nuts! WHAT IS THIS PLACE! AN ENCLOSED ZOO!" As Touma leans to something soft and furry. "Huh?"

Touma starts sweating again.

He looks at what is behind him and saw a bear.

"RUN!" as Touma and the others start running from the bear. "FUKOU DA!"

**At another side,**

"You have so many unique pets, Nerine" says Tsuchimikado as a cobra and some snakes approached him.

Accelerator is standing beside a tiger, but the tiger not even dare to attack him.

Nerine's other hand is holding a rabbit. "Right!"

Alicia just looking around. "Still no sign from Miss Remilia"

"C'mon Let's move!" says Accelerator as he leads the party.

* * *

**Back to Touma with the girls,**

Several birds started flying after hearing a certain sound,

"FUKOU DA!" as Touma, Itsuwa and Mikoto are running from a herd of rhinoceros.

Finally they see a cave and entered it, not too long until all of them come out again.

A cloud of bats come out from there with Touma and the girls.

"J-Just how crazy can this place be?" says Mikoto as she starts crying.

"M-Maybe we should take a rest, somewhere safe" says Itsuwa as she tries to catch her breath.

They hear a familiar sound, a sound of rushing water, after that they follow where to sound came from

They finally see a river there and got some rest.

"Let's rest here!" says Touma.

Around them were some animals that are not dangerous.

"This place is big, scary, and annoying! Yet this place is also amazing!" says Touma as he never travel into forest.

Itsuwa and Mikoto only nod.

"The water here is also clean" says Itsuwa as she drinking the water.

"It's so refreshing!" says Mikoto.

All of them then look around and fixed their attention to a purple short haired girl, who is also drinking the river's water right now, at the other side of the river.

She gives an aura of a charismatic person.

She then wipes the water off around her mouth.

Touma then realizes she must be the girl that they are looking for.

"H-HEY!" shouts Touma but the girl doesn't hear him and enters the forest again.

"We must chase after her!" says Touma to Itsuwa and Mikoto.

Both of them immediately nod.

"But how will we cross this river, it's seems so deep?" asks Itsuwa.

Touma then points a bridge near there "Let's go!"

Unknown to the three, a pair of yellow eyes is observing them from the other side of the forest.

"Grrrrrrrr"

A very big shadow then goes back inside the forest.

* * *

Touma and the others start running inside the forest, chasing after the girl that they see earlier.

"Wait! Stop!" Touma shouts to the girl when he and the others finally catch up to her.

The girl immediately stops and looks at them while showing a surprised expression.

"I never thought that grandpa invited other people to explore this forest" says the girl with little voice.

Touma, Mikoto and Itsuwa stop and take their breath

"A-Are you Nerine's little sister?" Touma asks the girl who is probably as old or a little older as Mikoto.

"You know my sister?" asks the girl.

"Yes, we are her friends" Mikoto replies.

"Are you Remilia Scarletmoon?" Itsuwa is trying to confirm.

Remilia just nods "Yeah! It's me!"

"Everyone worried about you! Even your sister! Why don't you go back now?" yells Touma

"Well~ I have business here! I am looking for something inside this place." replied Remila.

"Even if you know this place is forbidden?" yells Touma.

Remila can feel everyone there are worried about her. "Well ..."

Suddenly all of them hear loud footsteps.

Remilia and everyone are suddenly alerted by the noise.

"This is bad!" Remilia states.

"How bad exactly?" Mikoto asked.

"Very Bad, Because of your yelling earlier the master of this forest is now awake and has considered you as his enemies" Remilia replies.

"And just how strong is this master?" asks Mikoto.

"I'll Just zap him and be done with it" Mikoto mockingly added while generating electricity on her palm.

"It won't work! Even the Saint and the Valkyrie can't be compared to 'this master' "Remilia says it with very worried tone "The only one that able to tame it is only Sieghart Nii-san"

"E-Even the Saint!" as Itsuwa surprised at the fact.

Saints in the magic world probably have as much power as a nuclear warhead in the science world. They also have superhuman physical strength, incredible speed, capable of channeling larger amounts of mana compared to normal magicians, and superhuman senses.

If Remilia says that Saints cannot be compared to 'this forest's master', just how strong 'this master' would be.

"Wait a second! Sieghart?" as Touma realizes that his friend that able to tame it.

"You know him?" asked Remilia with happy tone "So he came!"

A big shadow then appears and jumps at them.

Luckily all of them realize it and take a very fast step back to avoid it.

"Grrrrr"

All of them can see a large silver wolf, probably as big as an adult elephant, with yellow eyes glaring at them with ill intent.

"W-Well~ Fenrir ~ these guys never mean to disturb your territory" Remilia explains to 'the master of the forest' which was named Fenrir.

But it seems to not care about what Remilia said.

"Forgive me! But you give me no choice!" warns Mikoto as she is preparing her railgun "If you moved, you die!"

"No! Don't do it...!" warns Remilia with worried face "You don't even know what you are fighting against!"

The wolf starts moving and Mikoto fires her railgun.

But the railgun immediately disappears after the wolf sends a very loud roar.

Mikoto immediately froze after she sees her trademark move stopped by a single roar "W-What?"

"I already warned you, right! RUN!" says Remilia as she started running first.

"YOU HEARD HER! RUN LIKE HELL!" Touma screams to the others.

Touma and the others start following Remilia with the wolf chases them.

* * *

Sieghart who already finishes his meeting with Yusaku and Kazuma just sighs.

He is standing at the balcony of the 10th floor.

"Damn! That old man is really as hard as a rock!" said Sieghart to himself "I know he knows about Touma 'Imagine Breaker'! But he did not even answer it! Dammit!"

Sieghart then looks around and see several guards and maids are looking for something.

Then he recognized someone, the head of maid of Scarletmoon.

"Hmm~ Sakura?" suddenly he jumps and descends down with high speed, lands safely at the ground.

"What happened? You seemed so worried!" asks Sieghart

"Ah! Sieghart!" says Sakura "Miss Remilia is gone and we still have not found her!"

"Hmm~" Sieghart immediately understand the situation "Let me guess she still not back yet!"

She only nods and adds "Miss Nerine and her friends guessed that Miss Remilia is inside the forest"

"Fenrir's place! You allowed them to go there?" as Sieghart surprises.

Suddenly they hear a loud roar.

Sieghart can feel the roar indicating that 'the forest master' is very angry

"Not good! That was Fenrir's roar!" yells Sieghart as he quickly run to the forest.

* * *

**Back to Touma and the others,**

"FUKOU DA!" as Touma and the others still running from the big wolf behind them.

Every wild animals also running away from there.

Touma almost bitten several times by the wolf, but he manages to dodge it.

"Hurry up!" shouts Remilia "We must escape this forest! And it won't chase us anymore."

Suddenly she sees several people in front of them.

"N - Nee-chan! Alicia!" shouts Remilia.

"ALICIA!" orders Nerine.

Alicia suddenly moves with a very high speed to the wolf.

But, the wolf realizes her and sends another roar.

Alicia's movements suddenly stop.

"Like usual, this wolf will be hard to handle." thinks Alicia with serious face.

"If Sieghart here, he could handle this easily." says Nerine to Touma and the others.

They see Alicia's fight against Fenrir, the silver wolf.

Fenrir seems able to read any of Alicia movement and dodges them.

At another side, Fenrir sends several dangerous attacks to Alicia that managed to hurt her.

Alicia then pushed back to Touma's and the others' place.

"We must run for now!" suggests Alicia while holding one of her arms that bleeding, luckily it isn't dangerous wounds.

"Let me join!" says Accelerator as he activates his choker.

When the wolf close enough, Accelerator stomped the ground and blocked its attacks.

"This is fun! This the first time, a wild animal dares to attack me!" says Accelerator with maniacal look.

Fenrir starts surround them, looking for an opening.

It then moves again with a very high speed to Accelerator.

"From left side eh~" but the wolf suddenly missing from his sight.

It appears again from front.

"Accelerator!" shouts Touma but Accelerator already realizes it.

He throws the tree near him.

But at same time, the wolf missing again and appeared again at Accelerator's left side.

"WHAT?" as Accelerator surprises.

The wolf's fangs getting closer to Accelerator and it managed to bite Accelerator's left hand.

"ACCELERATOR!" shouts Touma.

But the wolf suddenly releases its bite from Accelerator and no wounds from Accelerator.

"Good thing I have my vector shield! If not, my hand would be gone right now." said Accelerator.

"And its jaws seem strong enough that my vector shield is damaged a bit" as he sees his torn clothes.

"That wolf quite strong! Even Accelerator's vector shield gave minor damage to it" analyzes Touma.

"FENRIR! SIT!" says someone who falls from the sky.

The wolf immediately sat like a dog.

* * *

The boy approaches the big wolf.

"Good boy, Fenrir!" says Sieghart while he hugs the wolf.

"Sieghart !" shouts Touma, he and the others relieved after Sieghart came in right time and made the wolf ,that chasing them before, stop attacking them.

"Stay boy, stay." Sieghart said to Fenrir and now the wolf is calmed down.

"S-Sieghart! ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU ARRIVED!" Touma nearly shouts at him.

"Sorry Touma, if I knew that you guys entered this forest to find Remilia, I would go find her myself." Sieghart says to Touma while scratching the back of his head, He then sees Remilia.

"I'm safe! Not until these guys made Fenrir angry!" yells Remilia with annoying tone and saw Touma, Mikoto and Itsuwa.

Itsuwa looks at the large wolf named Fenrir and tries to remember something, then she talks to Sieghart,

"If I'm not mistaken, Fenrir is a mythological animal of the ancient Norse, a very dangerous creature, how can you tame it?" She asks.

"W-Wait! I heard this before but I thought it's a myth!" Mikoto surprises, she have studied world and cultural history in Tokiwadai but she never expect the myth become true.

"Well Misaka, some things cannot be explained by Science." He says to her then he looks at Itsuwa.

"Well, how I can tame him, it doesn't matter." He says to her.

Then he looks at the others who's clearly exhausted by this one-day adventure and says, "Okay guys, we're going back, this time, Fenrir here will give a ride back." He says while patting at the Wolf.

"Tch! Yeah right, if he could." Accelerator says in annoyance.

* * *

**5 minute later,**

"Okay, I take my words back." Accelerator says while sitting on Fenrir.

Touma and the others seem enjoying the ride.

"He has a nice fur." Mikoto says while touching Fenrir's silver fur.

"Yes indeed." Nerine says to her.

"Hey Sieghart." Touma says to him.

"Yeah?" as Sieghart sees him.

"You sure have a lot of surprises for us you know." He says to him.

"Thanks Touma." He says with a smile.

Awhile later, they finally arrive at the main house where Yusaku, Kazuma, Index and Last Order with the other maids and butlers awaiting their arrival.

After seeing Sieghart and the others arrive on Fenrir, Yusaku says to her son, "So, they meet Fenrir huh?"

"I guess so father." Kazuma says in agreement.

No one in this island that able to tame it beside Sieghart and Remilia. Even though, Fenrir more obedient to Sieghart.

"I want to try it sometimes" says Yusaku while laughing.

"Don't forget the last time you do it! We chased by that wolf!" scolds Kazuma.

After Fenrir stops in front of the main house, Yusaku immediately approaches them, "So do you have fun there?"

"Fun huh? Chasing around by wild animals is not my definition of fun, sir." Touma says to Yusaku.

"Really? Anyway, I see you all are tired, how about take a bath at my onsen for a change?" as Yusaku offers them to relax.

"Sounds like a great idea Grandpa." Nerine agrees at his grandfather.

Then the maids take the girls while the butlers take the boys to the onsen.

* * *

**At the onsen,**

On the male side of the onsen, Touma and Accelerator surprise at the size of the onsen.

"I never see this onsen anywhere in Japan, it's huge!" Touma says.

"That 'Old Boy' sure is lucky." Accelerator grins.

"Its good nya~" says Tsuchimikado.

"Enough guys, let's get in okay." Sieghart says to the others.

At the female said of the onsen, the reactions of Mikoto and the other girls, except Nerine and Remilia, are the same as the male.

"Whoa! I never see onsen this size in my life!" Mikoto surprises.

"Me too!" Itsuwa agrees.

"Well, my grandfather loves onsen, so he decided to make an onsen this size." Nerine says.

Mikoto look Nerine and pouted, "Nerine, you're a lucky girl." as she smiles.

Nerine smiles at her and looks at Index and Last Order who's now at the onsen.

"Well girls? Jump in!" She says to the others and they finally enter the onsen.

* * *

**Night**

Touma and everyone already sleep, except for a boy in a certain bedroom.

Someone knocks on his bedroom's door.

"Come in! Its you, right?" says Sieghart.

Then Remila appears in her night dress.

"Hello there~ Sieghart Nii-san!" as Remilia greets her. "Thanks a lot for helping me!"

"Yeah! And please call me Sieghart. Anyway~ what were you doing inside that place?" asks Sieghart.

Remilia then shows a fragment of something.

Sieghart takes it and immediately recognizes it.

"Gungir fragment? No... This indeed a fragment of a spear. Spear of Longinus?" asks Sieghart to Remilia.

Remilia nods and smiles "Yep! Spear of Longinus!"

"How come that there is an artifact fragment here? I thought it was hidden inside the Vatican!" says Sieghart "Wait! Don't tell me!"

"I ordered a group to bring the fragment to here, but they lost it inside the forest." explains Remilia.

"And let me guess! The group was New Light, am I right?" as Sieghart already guess which group that Remilia asked.

"Yep! But when they got here, they mistook as a group of terrorists and they hid in the forest. Even worse they were attacked by Fenrir. Luckily they managed to escape in one piece, but the magical artifact that they are transporting was dropped inside Fenrir's territory, making them unable to take it back." then Remilia finishes her explanation.

"What are you gonna use it for?" Sieghart asks.

"You know~ Collections~" says Remilia while put a little of her tongue out.

"Hah~ you really like certain people in my organization before~" said Sieghart.

"Arme and Alice are also into this kind of things." thinks Sieghart as he remembers his friends from The Order of Grand Knights.

"I heard you left RCC 2 years ago. Seems true~" says Remilia.

"Yeah! Ever since I left them, my life is getting normal. But still there are some not so normal things." explains Sieghart with gloomy face. "For example, Ruko!"

Remilia just laughs.

"I also heard some things; it seems several accidents happened while you were still in RCC. Like~ Dragon, Lost your power and Alice eh~" as Remilia teases him.

Sieghart surprised to hear the fact that Remilia knew, especially the last word.

"Y-You know about them, and the last word you said. A-Alice! You knew what happened between me and 3rd Seat of 5th Division!" shouts Sieghart at her, but she immediately closes his mouth with her finger.

"I know you stole something that precious from her. Something that won't return. But I also know it was an accident, I heard you even slapped by her~ But, it seems your relation is already returning normal again eh~" says Remilia.

"D-Does your sister know about it?" asks Sieghart while blushing.

"I and Nee-san met her once, and heard about that fact. Of course, she was sad. But after heard the fact, she was relieved and hoped you will tell her the truth" says Remilia as she finished her sentences.

"I already told her when we became a couple. No wonder~ she was not shocked when I told her about it" says Sieghart as he remembered event several days ago.

Sieghart relieves and smiles, he then saw Remilia again and realizes something.

"Your fangs grew again!" said Sieghart as he touched Remilia's fangs.

"Oh Great! Mom's curse!" says Remilia.

At same time, Nerine come in while holding her mouth closed.

"You also?" as Sieghart surprised.

Nerine only nods and shows her fangs.

"Sorry! But like usual~" says Nerine with a smile.

Sieghart then opens his pajama's upper button and shows his neck to both of the girls.

"I know! Do it!" says Sieghart as he sighed at his own fate.

"This is the first time i will taste your blood" said Remilia as she was getting excited.

Both of the girls then sit at opposite sides.

"Sorry! And Thanks!" says Nerine.

Both of them then bit Sieghart's neck, while Sieghart endures the pain, after that he fall on the bed together with the girls.

* * *

**Morning of the 5th January,**

Kamijou Touma wakes and gets up from his bed, then heading to the dining room.

"Where is everyone? Am I too early?" He says to himself after saw the empty seats.

He then decided to wake up his friends, "Well, time to check on Sieghart." He says as he leaves the dining room to Sieghart's room.

While on his way, he meets Mikoto going to the dining room along the hallway.

"Hey Misaka, you're up early too?" He asks her.

"Well, old habits die hard." She says to him.

Touma then looks her and says, "No one is in the dining room yet, I'm going to wake Sieghart up, wanna come with me?" He asks her.

Mikoto nods and follows Touma to Sieghart's room.

**A minute later in front of Sieghart's room,**

"Here we are." Touma says after arrived in front of Sieghart's bedroom.

Mikoto nods and they open the door.

"Hey Sieghart we-" Touma immediately stop after saw Sieghart slept together with Nerine and Remilia.

Both of them immediately blush after looking at Sieghart with Nerine and Remilia, they also see Sieghart's unbuttoned pajamas and Touma and Mikoto immediately imagined what has happened the night before.

"W-Well Misaka, I-I think we should leave them for now." Touma, who is blushing, said to Mikoto.

"Y-Yes, let's go." says Mikoto while blushing and looking away.

The two slowly close the door and run away from the room, just then, Sieghart just awake from his sleep.

"W-What happened? I swear I heard Touma and Misaka's voice an-" He then looked at Nerine and Remilia beside him.

"W-Wait, if Touma and Misaka we're here then-OH NO!" Sieghart nearly screams.

Nerine and Remilia suddenly wake up and said, "Uh... is it morning already?" Then the two notices that they were in Sieghart's room the whole night and immediately look at Sieghart.

"GOD! WHAT A MISFORTUNE!" Sieghart shouts.

* * *

**2 Hours later after having their breakfast,**

"Master Yusaku, the rest of the guest has arrived." One of the maids told Yusaku.

"Good, bring them in." Yusaku told the maid.

Yusaku then looked at Touma, who with Sieghart that trying to explain the misunderstanding this morning, and the others and said, "Well, our guest have arrived, let's go welcome them."

Then Nerine spoke to her grandfather," Grandpa, don't go saying and doing weird stuff like the last time."

"I will Nerine." Yusaku only smiles at her.

**In front of the Main House,**

Yusaku and the others are waiting for their guests to arrive and after an hour of waiting, the guest finally arrived.

The members of the English Anglican Church led by Stiyl Magnus arrived with the members of the Amakusa Church and representatives of the New Grand Knight Alliance, the fragment of the old Order of the Grand Knights.

"Kamijou Touma, Good to see you again." Stiyl says after he saw Touma again.

"Ah Stiyl, Kanzaki and you guys, what are you doing here?" Touma asks the guests.

"Mr. Yusaku here was the one that invited us to come here." Stiyl says as he pointed at Yusaku.

"Indeed, I'm the one who called them." Yusaku says to the others.

Then Sieghart see someone familiar.

"Hey Sieghart, long time no see." The boy with brown hair calls him.

"Luke?" Sieghart says his name.

Then a girl comes out from the car.

"Hi Sieghart!" She says.

"A-Alice!" as Sieghart getting more surprised.

Touma then looks at Sieghart and asks, "Hey Sieghart, who is he?" Touma asked while pointing at Luke.

"How rude that I'm not introduced myself, I'm Luke Hansworth, a member of Sieghart's Division as the 5th seat." Luke introduces himself.

"He also the actually vice of mine, but he doesn't want to wear the title" explains Sieghart.

"Nice too meet you Luke." Touma greets him.

Then Yusaku says to everyone, "Now now, why don't we let the guests in and have some rest, I'm sure that they're tired after their long trip."

They all agree and everyone get inside the house.

* * *

**Inside the house,**

Index is waiting inside along with Itsuwa, Mikoto, Accelerator and Last Order.

When she see Stiyl and Kaori she then ask Touma,

"Touma, Touma, what are they doing here?" Index asks while pointing her finger at Stiyl and Kaori.

"A-Ah Index, well, they're here by Yusaku's request, not to take you back." Touma says to Index.

"But Touma, they hurt both you and me." Index says as she hides behind Touma.

Stiyl and Kaori look sad after they see that Index still hate them.

Touma turns to look at Index and says, "Index, it's okay now, they're our friends and they won't hurt me or take you back." He said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" She asks him.

Touma only nods and says to her, "Why don't you forgive them, after all, they're your friends."

Index then looks at the two and sees them smiling at her, after thinking for a long time, she then decided to forgive them.

Index with a scowl on her face walks up to them both and asks, "Will you promise that you'll never take me and hurt Touma again?"

"Humph! I don't even want to fight with that boy." Stiyl says.

"We promise Index, can you forgive us?" Kaori says to her.

Index's scowl turns to a smile and says, "I forgive you!"

Then she hugs Stiyl which made him blush.

"Alright! Stop hugging me!" He says in a British accent.

The others just laugh at them.

**At another side,**

Amakusa starts talking to Itsuwa,

"Hey Itsuwa, so how's your progress with Touma?" Tatemiya asks her.

"S-Still good, although he's always busy with work." Itsuwa replies while blushing and looking away

"I see." Tatemiya says. Then he turned towards the other Amakusa members and discussed something amongst them with Ituswa herself not knowing what they are discussing about.

"Tatemiya-san, what should we do now! We have to get Itsuwa and Touma together." One of them says.

"I know, but with the other girls here, it'll be hard." Tatemiya says.

Then Tatemiya thought of an idea, "Hey guys, I think I may have an idea" he says and they eagerly listen to Tatemiya's idea.

Every Amakusa member agreed with Tatemiya's idea and talked to Itsuwa about it which made her blush even more.

**And the other side,**

"It seems Dad must return to his office to take care some of business" Remilia says to her sister.

"I see, anyway~ Long time no see Alice!" greets Nerine.

Alice only smiles "Yeah! It's been a long time."

Then they all see Sieghart who is talking with Luke.

"Ruko said that you already did 'my order'" as Sieghart getting excited.

"Yep! Check this out!" said Luke as he shows him the things that were covered with clothes.

The things that Luke showed are two swords, that measures at least 4 feets in length each,

They are still in their scabbards.

"Here you go!" said Luke as he handed the swords to Sieghart.

Everyone there then looked at Sieghart

"What is it 'Old Boy'? New toys?" asks Accelerator as he laughed.

"No! It isn't!" replies Sieghart.

"New swords?" asks Touma.

Then he pull out the swords.

Everyone could see that the two swords looked alike, but the colors of their blades are different from each other.

Another unique characteristic that sets the two swords apart is that; the white one is a reverse-edged sword, unlike the black one.

"Are those katana?" Kaori asked

"No, they look like zweihander, yet they also look like katana" Tatemiya stated after having a good look at the swords.

"Both of your answers are correct and incorrect at same time!" as Luke declares the answer.

"What do you mean?" everyone asks, except for Alice

"I combined both the characteristics of Eastern swords and Western swords to create these new type swords" Luke explains.

"Durability, Simplicity, Flexibility and Balance. These four characteristics set the Eastern and Western swords apart. By combining the Durability and Simplicity of Western swords with the Flexibility and Balance of Eastern swords, I finally managed to create them" Luke states.

Tatemiya then walk towards Sieghart asked,"May I try those swords?"

"Sure! I admit Luke's work always surprises me,"Sieghart says as he looked at Luke.

Tatemiya then held each sword in each hand took a few swings and felt the difference between the two swords.

"Amazing! It's very light!" said Tatemiya as he swings the swords.

Tatemiya then swung both of the swords at a statue; immediately the statue was cleanly sliced into three different parts...

"What an amazing sharpness" as he commented on the black one.

"This one also seems to be very sturdy" as he commented on the white one.

Luke only nodded.

"Of course! They are my creations!" Luke proudly replied

"The black one is used for offense while the white one is used for defense, Am I correct?" asks Kaori.

Luke only nods

"As expected from the Saint!" someone says behind Kaori.

Everyone was surprised when they saw Sieghart behind Kaori, especially Kaori herself.

Kaori's senses are rather acute, and logically, no one would be able to get near her without being discovered. But right now, the distance between them was merely several centimeters.

"Surprised huh~ I thought you realized me before~" teases Sieghart as he goes back to his seat.

"The leader of 1st Division indeed scary nya~ Even Nee-chin did not realize his presence when he stood behind her" thinks Tsuchimikado after he saw the scene.

"Can you stop that habit of yours Sieghart!" Touma complains Sieghart.

"Sorry Touma! Old habits die hard" Sieghart says as he takes his swords from Tatemiya.

Touma only sigh, but he can't say his usual phrase for Kaori is there.

Sieghart then see the swords again and realizes something.

"I never know that you are skilled in writing rune?" asks Sieghart as he pointed at the swords' blades.

There are several runes there at both swords' blades.

"Not me~ But her~" says Luke as she pointed Alice.

"I make it so you could enchant your magical and physical abilities; At same time, you can also using Soluna's abilities. Even thought not every abilities~" says Alice.

"What you mean by my Soluna's abilities?" asks Sieghart.

Luke then takes one of the swords and says "These swords' materials are Orichalcum, Tamahagane and a little of your Soluna fragments"

"Do you remembered when Soluna destroyed during 'that fight' " as Luke trying to make Sieghart to remember the event that happened before.

"I see~" as Sieghart remembered his fight against Dio then ended with Soluna's temporary destruction.

"But those not enough to create these swords so I used several minerals in 'the cave that you order us to guard'. The result is amazing; it strengthened the swords and at same time, makes every material inside become one."

"Those materials are that good?" asks Sieghart while the others getting lost on what they discussed.

"Unfortunately, it's also very hard to make swords from those materials. It took a lot of fire magic and a very high temperature to form it. It even took 7-8 months to complete one. But, the results are more than what I expected."

"Then for these swords' colors what you used?"

"White Gold and Carbonado"

"High Quality like usual~ alright! I'll took it!" said Sieghart "Do these swords have their name?" asks Sieghart

Look only shook his head.

"Then~ Black sword, I called it 黒の破壊 (Kuro no hakai / Destruction of the black) and for the white one 白の保護 (Shiroi hogo / Protection of the white)"

Everyone there seem like the names.

Touma then asks him "Why did you ask him to make you those?"

"Soluna is strong but it also manifests as a dark power inside me; if I use that over and over, I will eventually be controlled by the darkness within me. That's why I'm always holding myself back from using it" Sieghart answers.

"And another thing is my 'Shadow Rage'" as he still continues.

"Your ability?" asks Touma.

Sieghart nods and sees Touma "'Shadow Rage' is unique ability that increased physical limitations of my own body, even past beyond Saint. It doesn't come without consequence. Once I active that ability, my stamina will deplete very quickly. And, when my power limit over, my defense will go down very drastically. That's why when I use it, I usually limit myself"

"Even your weapon and abilities have its limitations huh~"Accelerator comments.

Sieghart only nods "Yeah! If not I will use Soluna over and over again and eventually lose myself"

Alice then stands beside Sieghart and gives him something from her bag that she brought with her.

"Take this! It called 'Rake Hand' "as she gives Sieghart a clawed metal-glove with an orb at it's upper side.

Sieghart sees the orb and says "This orb! Isn't this 'Orb of Dragon'?" Sieghart asked.

Everyone there immediately look at the rainbow color orb.

"It's so pretty" Mikoto and Last Order state.

"Yeah! It's the 'Orb of Dragon'. It's used for amplify magical abilities and can also be used as a magical container, that will probably be useful for you~ let's say~ your trademark move, 'Eclipse's Beam' " Alice says while winks at Sieghart.

"I-Is it OK?" Sieghart asks.

"Of course, what's with that look?" Alice asks, suddenly Sieghart hugs her.

"Eh~ Eh~ Let go!" Alice says as she blushes

"Thank you! I will treasure it!" Sieghart replies with excited tone.

"Ah and there is another one!" as Alice pulls out clothes from her bag. "I sew it for you! For your 'ceremonial ritual" Alice adds.

Alice shows it to Nerine and asks "Is it OK, Nerine?"

Nerine just gives her a smile.

Sieghart then sees the clothes on Alice's hands, a white shirt with short sleeves and black vest; there is also a black jacket over its shoulders, and make it like a make-shift cape and make it more stylish and able to use anywhere.

"Wow! It's cool!" Touma comments.

"I also enchanted it with defensive magic, providing the wearer additional protection" Alice explained

"Thanks a lot! I will treasure both your presents!" as Sieghart smiles at Luke and Alice.

They only give him smiles.

"Ah! You guys talking about 'ceremonial ritual', what is that thing?" Touma asks.

When Sieghart wanted to answer Touma's question, Yusaku walks in.

He immediately notices the sliced statue, "What happened?" is on Yusaku's mind

He then sees Sieghart holding two swords.

"It's you huh~ Kid, we need to talk!" says Yusaku with evil smile.

Yusaku grabs hold of Sieghart before he can run away.

"Everyone, Please eat at the dining room while I will have 'private chat' with him" Yusaku says with a different smile.

"W-Wait a sec ... I'm not the one ...! H - HELP ME!" Sieghart shouts as he gets dragged out by Yusaku, leaving his things behind.

Everyone then glared at Tatemiya "Don't look at me; I-It's not my fault!"

They all only sigh at Sieghart's misfortune and decide to go to dining room.

* * *

Touma and the others still eating their meal when Sieghart come with not so good condition.

Luckily those wounds will disappear later.

He then sees Tatemiya with angry glare, Tatemiya who saw him only changed his glances to somewhere else.

"You seems have a very bad 'private chat' huh~" says Accelerator when Sieghart sat at his seat and started eating.

Touma then sees his friend, "I wanna asked you the last question, What with this 'ceremonial ritual'?"

Sieghart just silent, Nerine then answered Touma's question "You will see it this evening"

Sieghart then sees Nerine and looks around "Where is Kanzaki Kaori?"

"Ah! She is sparing right now with Alicia outside" says Remilia who came in and took her seat.

"Is she okay already!" asks Sieghart as he worried about Alicia's condition.

Yesterday, she received a very serious wound at her right hand when she protected Touma and the others; luckily, it's not life threatening wounds.

"Alicia is a Valkyrie, who almost same like Saint, she will be OK" says Remilia as she took her meals.

It seems Touma and everyone there already explained by Nerine what are Valkiryes and their differences from Saint, so Sieghart no need to explain it to everyone anymore.

Then both the Saint and Valkirye come to the room and sit.

"You are great, Kanzaki Kaori! I lost from you!" praises Alicia.

"You also great, Alicia Zerith!" replies Kaori

"Seems Kaori won huh~" thinks Sieghart after he saw both of them.

He then sees Nerine

"Hey! Nerine, why don't you help me with my training?" asks Sieghart.

"Ah! The usual one right! It will drain a lot of mana for that. But, Okay! I will help you!" says Nerine "After we rest for a moment."

Sieghart only nods and everyone there seems curious on what training that Sieghart meant.

* * *

**An hour later,  
1,5 kilometers from main house  
Pasture area**

"T-This is training?" says Touma after he saw the place, that already put a barrier by Alice, and who gonna be Sieghart's opponents.

5 Innocentius, 20 big-sized Golems and 500 human-sized Golems

At another side, Touma is sitting there with Mikoto, Kaori, Itsuwa, Tatemiya, Amakusa members and Accelerator.

Nerine also there with Remilia, Luke and Alice.

They all could see that Nerine very exhausted after summon so much summons.

Sieghart at another place using the clothes that Alice gave her with black jeans and leather shoes.

He used Rake Hand, the glove that Alice gave, at his left hand.

He also used ordinary fingerless glove, which made from imitation leather, at his right hand.

And he is using his new twin swords, with the black one at his left and white one at his right.

"Unless he crazy enough~ I doubt he can do it~" says Mikoto with pessimistic tone.

"I bet he'll easily take care of them" says Accelerator who sees Sieghart right now.

"I also want to see the one that called as The Strongest Leader of The Order of Grand Knights, The Warlord" says Kaori.

Every Amakusa members there also nod after heard Kaori's sentences.

Speaking of the others, Alicia right now with Stiyl, Tsuchimikado, Index and Last Order stayed at main house.

It seemed Stiyl also wanted to speak something to Yusaku about his Arch-Bishop's request.

"It has begun" says Luke to them.

Every summon there starts moving to Sieghart's direction.

Sieghart just closes his eyes before opened it again.

"Magnum Break!" as Sieghart stabs a big golem multiple times and shoot a strong spinning blow that result explosion.

That explosion made summons in one row eliminated completely.

2 Innocentius started to attack him from 2 different directions, but Sieghart cut them immediately and they disappeared without a trace.

He then took a step back to avoid a big golem's fist and cut it into 2.

"WATCH YOUR BACK!" shouted Touma as he saw 2 big golems attacked him with several small golems.

Sieghart just put his white sword at his back to parry the attacks and created a wind cutter with his black sword.

Everything that trying to attack him from back destroyed.

Then he starts moving so fast that Touma and the others, except Kaori, can't followed and starts destroying the small golems one by one until nothing left.

"I never know he have another trump card" says Accelerator as he sees Sieghart.

While everyone else amazed to think there is another people that able to do it.

2 Innocentius and 10 big-sized Golems left in the arena and only 24 minutes past after he started the training.

"He going to show his trademark move" says Luke to the others.

"Trademark move? What kind of attack is that?" asks Touma.

"His strongest attack" replies Alice.

Everyone there includes Accelerator curious with this trademark move.

Sieghart, at another place, checked 'Orb of Dragon' on his left glove.

It already shining, it seemed Sieghart stored his magic power a little by little in there.

"Preparation complete! I will do it!" says Sieghart after he saw his new weapon.

He then jumped at one of the big golem and used it as a leap stone to jump higher.

After he jumped quite high enough, he started spinning his black sword and held it in reverse at his left hand.

He then pointed his left hand's index finger to the rest of the summons.

Touma, Mikoto and Accelerator seem ever saw this once.

"Hey isn't it ..." before Touma finished his words, a very big amount of magic created at Sieghart's index finger very quickly.

"FINAL SIGN - ECLIPSE'S BEAM" shouted Sieghart made everyone there could hear what he said.

A very big white - black beam came out from his finger going to his enemies' locations.

It strikes the summons and eliminated them completely.

It still created a very big explosion that managed to destroy the barrier.

Luckily Alice created several layers of barriers to anticipate this thing.

When the attack finally reached the 7th layer it disappeared but it also make the 7th layer almost broken.

Everyone there only amazed on his final move.

"Holy Jesus...that some power he got there!" says Tatemiya after he saw it.

"Isn't it the same attack that almost killed us back then" says Mikoto as she remembered the fight on 23 September, when Sieghart and Accelerator gone berserk.

Accelerator only shows a smile, a smile that he wants a battle against Sieghart.

* * *

"Everyone! Thank you for watching me!" shouts Sieghart as he come closer to them.

Everyone there nods at same time, but Accelerator get up from his seat.

"Hey! Let's fight again! You and me! Just the two of us!" says Accelerator to him.

Everyone there surprised at Accelerator's decision.

"You're kidding? Didn't you see that attack! He'll pulverize you!" says Touma as he trying to warn him, but Accelerator didn't care.

Everyone there can see a pair of eyes that hunger of battle.

"Don't forget you still owe me one battle!" declares Accelerator to Sieghart.

Sieghart only smiles at him "Alice! Create hexagram formation barrier with 7 layers"

Alice surprises at Sieghart's decision.

"I almost never see he ... this ... excited" as she sees him.

"Alice?" he looked at her.

She immediately nodded and started to create the barrier.

Everyone could see barriers created by Alice.

"Is this hexagram formation barrier that strong?" asks Mikoto to Nerine.

"Not just strong but the strongest barrier in defensive magic" explains Nerine.

"So, they won't hold back then." says Touma who saw his friends.

"I heard someone can match Sieghart in battle, is he the guy?" asks Luke as he looking at Accelerator.

Touma only nods.

Every Amakusa member and Kaori also watches them.

* * *

Now inside the barrier, there are 2 boys seeing each other.

Sieghart Sieghart and Accelerator.

Unlike last time, this time Sieghart used an earphone that connected with MISAKA Network.

"No holding back!" shouts Accelerator as he activates his choker.

Sieghart starts moving so fast like teleportation and missing from his sight.

Accelerator doesn't know where was he going to attack, but he had an idea.

Sieghart appeared again at his left side, but he suddenly missing again.

"I don't think he will attack me right now. Knowing him, he will wait a chance." thinks Accelerator.

This time Sieghart appears again at his back, no his right side.

Everyone could see 2 Sieghart there but they gone again.

"W-What just now?" asks Touma while rubbing her eyes after he saw the illusion.

"He using his 'Dragon Flash-step' to created illusions of him, making there are many of him." explained Luke.

Kaori, who is a Saint, also surprised.

This time 3 Sieghart start appearing and it's getting many and from different direction and they still moving very fast.

Until all of them can see 10 Sieghart surround Accelerator at same time and they still moving and disappearing.

"Which one is the real HE !" asked Touma as he can't believe his own eyes.

"What's the matter? Afraid to strike? Or you can't see which one is me?" as Sieghart mocks Accelerator.

"You the one that not dare to attack me~" shouts Accelerator back.

"Alright! You asked for it!" says Sieghart.

10 of them start delivering attacks while moving to Accelerator, but Accelerator's vector shield still guards him.

Everyone there amazed Accelerator doesn't even get a wound.

Accelerator still tries to figure out which one is the real one.

"I doubt you can do it ~" said Sieghart as he sees Accelerator's plan.

"We'll see 'Old Boy'!" as Accelerator smirks, he seems already get a plan.

Before 10 Sieghart attack him again he stomps the ground and stop Sieghart's movements immediately.

Now everyone could see the real one stops right at Accelerator's front.

"Take this!" as Accelerator swings his hand.

But Sieghart put his white sword to front and stop the counter-attack.

"My Turn!" as his black sword already burning with dark flame.

"Rising Weapon!" as he creates a powerful uppercut.

Accelerator still standing there but his balance already destroyed.

"Next one! Phantom Rule Break!" as Sieghart gave Accelerator, rapid slash attacks while ending with a quick draw and followed by a quick slash forward.

That attacked managed to push him to back a lot.

"Final one!" as Sieghart holding both of his swords and pointed it to his back side.

"Flaming Circle!" then the swords glowing and creating 2 spinning flame wheels to charge and he throws them to Accelerator.

It manages to push Accelerator back again.

* * *

This time Accelerator's clothes tattered.

"Cih~ as hard as usual!" curses Sieghart.

"Not bad~ you're not bad at all" says Accelerator as he points his choker.

"I already modified it again! But to fight you, I must use it~" says Accelerator as he smiled.

He suddenly grows 2 black wings at his back.

Everyone there surprised.

"W-Wait! Isn't that?" Mikoto speechless as she saw the wings, the black wing which stabbed Touma when the two of them become berserk.

Especially Kaori, after she saw the black wings. "Those wings even stronger then what they already showed so far. If I wield it, I doubt I could control it"

"No Good~ If I not use my other power, those wings will pulverized me!" says Sieghart, then his hair grows then longer in instant and he emits silver aura.

"Part 2, START!" says Accelerator as he created an earth tidal wave to Sieghart, but he cuts it into 2 with his white sword.

He then sent a very big wind cutter to Accelerator but destroyed by the black wings.

Kaori, who saw their fight, remembered when she battle against Misha a long time ago.

Compared to her last battle, this is more fierce battle.

They still fighting like that, until Sieghart gets a good idea.

"Try this 'Albino Boy'!" Sieghart then swing his swords several times and completed something.

"7 Illusion Sword" suddenly 7 swords with different color and size came from 7 different way and flies to Accelerator.

Before it managed to arrive there, they destroyed and become 7 color lights.

"I see~ Seems I couldn't damage him with magic, THEN!" Sieghart's back started growing 6 wings.

"Close Combat!" said Sieghart as he flies about 4 Mach to Accelerator.

"So quick!" said Touma.

Even though, Sieghart's speed already decreased a lot because he was flying; but, he still quite fast in the air.

'Is human able to fly with that kind of speed?' thinks Mikoto after she saw Sieghart.

"Then, What about THIS!" as Accelerator summons about 50 feathers from his wings and tries to strike him with them.

Sieghart then dodges those feathers.

"Only that?" as Sieghart mocks Accelerator.

"Sieghart! Behind you!" shouts Luke.

Sieghart then see the feathers still chase him.

"What?" as he surprised.

He then flying so quickly and trying to change the feathers directions but they chase him like seeking missile.

Sieghart's wings then shine and send 50 light orbs that acted to distract the wings that chased him earlier.

When the wings collided with the orb, they exploded.

Accelerator then came to Sieghart's ways, but Sieghart manages to dodge it on time and prepares his counter-attacks.

* * *

Everyone then sees their fight in the air, it almost like battle between Academy City's most modern battle jets.

"What a speed and power" said Tatemiya as he observes both of them.

He and the others glad that they are their allies.

They don't want to think what will happen if Sieghart and Accelerator become their enemies, it is scary for them to image.

Itsuwa then come closer to Touma and asks "Kamijou-san, those guys are your partner in Judgment?"

Touma only nods.

Everyone then give him a pity face.

"It must be hard to handle them~" says Tatemiya to Touma.

Touma then sighs.

"This fight will not over if one of us still standing!" says Sieghart who against Accelerator.

"Then let me finish this quickly!" Accelerator then stops and prepares his plasma.

Unlike the usual plasma, his plasma's color is purple.

Sieghart also prepares his strongest attack and aims it to Accelerator.

When they finished, they started throwing their attacks.

"FINAL SIGN – ECLIPSE'S BEAM!" as Sieghart shoots his attack.

Accelerator, at same time, also throws his purple plasma.

Both of the attacks then collide and exploded.

The explosion shockwave manages to destroy the barrier that Alice made, in instant.

Everyone then sees both of the boys still stood at the sky there; Even though, the already pushed back a lot.

Remilia then sees both of them, "Time is over! We all should go back!"

Both of the boys then saw their own opponents.

"You not bad, Accelerator"

"You too, Sieghart"

Then both of them laugh and return to their normal forms.

"It means everything already over right!" said Touma "Let's go back!"

* * *

After Sieghart 'sparring' with Accelerator, they get back to main house.

On their way back, they saw 3 creatures there with Stiyl, Index and Last Order.

A big fire bird, an elephant-sized silver wolf, and a very big sea serpent.

"W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" shouts Touma, while the others just silent and amazed after saw the creatures.

"Stiyl! What is going on here?" asks Kaori.

"I don't know! These creatures just appeared here. Since they mean no harm, I ignore and just look at them." says Stiyl as he smoking and his finger points to the silver wolf that playing with Last Order and Index.

"Ah! Touma! Touma!" shouts Index as she patting the silver wolf's head.

Touma just sees Sieghart "I think you should tell me before"

"I forget! Let me introduce them all!" said Sieghart while he patting the silver wolf's head.

"This one is Fenrir; he is the ruler of the land here. You already meet him, Touma"

Everyone there amazed with the wolf.

He then approaches the fire bird and touches it.

"Hey! Are you OK, Sieghart? Does it hurt?" says Touma but no burn wound at Sieghart's hand

"It's Okay! This bird won't hurt or even burn anyone as long they didn't have any bad intention!" says Sieghart as he showing his hand that touches the fire bird before.

"This fire bird is the ruler of the sky, Phoenix"

"Phoenix? You mean the immortal bird?" asks Mikoto.

"Yeah! It's the legendary bird!" says Nerine with smile.

"And the biggest buddy over here" says Sieghart as he touches the sea serpent "Leviathan, the ruler of the sea"

Everyone then nods and Kaori asks a question

"Those creatures seem attached to you so much, how you tame them?"

Sieghart only sighs and smiles "The same question again~ alright! I will explain it! I just befriend with them"

"Just befriend with them?" as Kaori doesn't understand what Sieghart meant.

Index then asks him a question "Something bothering me actually~"

"Feel free to ask" says Sieghart.

"In bible, there are 3 creatures that control each of their domains. The monsters of the sea, land, and sky. Leviathan, Behemoth, and then Ziz"

She then saw Fenrir.

"Out of those creatures, only this wolf that didn't match the place. Do you know why?" asks Index.

Sieghart just scratching his head's back side.

"I also questioning the same part with you. I don't understand why. The only thing that connected these creatures is Greek mythology." says Sieghart with a very low tone.

"Then why they all here?" asks Touma.

"Do you remember 'ceremonial ritual' that you asked before?" replies Sieghart.

Touma only nods.

"I am going to need these creatures in the end of the ritual." says Sieghart.

Before Touma can ask another question, Alicia appeared "Preparation is complete! Miss Nerine! Sir Sieghart! Both of you must go to the mountain NOW! And the others mustn't come in this ritual, so stay here."

"Where is grandpa?" asks Nerine.

"He is inside the house now" says Alicia "Forgive me, Miss! This time I couldn't go with you"

Nerine just shook her head "It's Okay!"

The creatures are starting to move from there, Sieghart and Nerine also start moving.

"See you this evening, Touma!" says Sieghart as he left them.

"Good Luck, Sieghart!" shouts Touma to his friends, before they gone.

Mikoto then looks at Touma and asked, "Sieghart sure have many surprises for us, even me!"

"Really? I guess so; this is my first time seeing that." Touma says to her.

"Now that they gone. What should we do?" asks Mikoto.

"Just get inside and have some fun, shall we?" suggests Touma.

* * *

**Evening,**

After finishing their ritual, Sieghart finally come back with Nerine and 3 mythical creatures to the main house that evening.

"Thanks guys, I hope we can meet again." Sieghart says as he hugs creatures.

The three mythical creatures feel happy and they finally leave after Sieghart said them good bye.

"Well Sieghart, they seemed like you a lot. I never can get that close to them" Nerine says to him.

Sieghart only smiles and nods at her.

Both of them enter the house and Touma and the others finally notice them.

"Seighart! Welcome back!" Touma says to him as he immediately walks towards him.

Then Luke come to him and says, "How's the ritual?"

Sieghart looks at him and says, "It's work perfectly." Sieghart says while showing Luke the three rings on his fingers.

"I can see that." Luke says after he saw the three different rings on his right hand's fingers.

"What with those rings?" asks Touma.

He could saw 3 rings at Sieghart's index finger, middle finger and ring finger.

Those 3 have different colors and there are some writings there with different kind of words.

"Proof that I finish my ritual! Anyway, where is your grandpa" as Sieghart see Remilia, who just came there.

Remilia just pouted "And the first word came out from your mouth is grandpa! I'm so disappointed!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" as Sieghart trying to ask forgiveness from Remilia.

Alice then come there and sees Sieghart's rings "May I see those?"

Sieghart just nods.

Alice then realized the rune words in each ring different with each other.

The red ring at his index finger written in Gematria.

The yellow ring at his index finger written in Temurah.

While, The blue ring at his index finger written in Notarikon.

And another unique characteristic of the rings were those rings' materials seem not from this world.

"This is going to be interesting!" The Alice writes something at her book that locked before.

"Well, Satoshi! Better meet Ojii-san now. While I'll stay here" suggests Nerine. "Ojii-san probably at his own room."

Sieghart just nods and goes to upstairs.

"Then, wanna have some fun?" says Nerine with a smile

* * *

**Yusaku's Room**

Nerine's grandfather right now talking with Heaven Canceler through phone line

"So, Satoshi seem happy back there. I'm glad" says Heaven Canceler.

"Of course! Who do you think I am!" said Yusaku as he laughs.

"*laughs* you always like that! Anyway, about your plan. I approve it"

"Excellent!"

"When you will tell them?"

"Soon~"

"Anyway, I have to do my work here. So, see you!" says Heaven Canceler as he closed the phone.

Yusaku then closes his phone.

Suddenly, someone knocks his door.

"Come In" says Yusaku

Sieghart then appears.

He saw Sieghart's right hand and the rings there. "I see! So you make it! Congratulations!"

Sieghart just nods and asks "Do you know about this rings? I got it from Phoenix, Fenrir and Leviathan"

"Actually, this is my first time see this kind of thing." replies Yusaku.

Sieghart just sighs.

"I see, and then I will ask Dio. Speaking of him! He is missing these few days. But I could feel his presence at Academy City. I will look for him later" thought Sieghart.

Yusaku then saw Sieghart with curious eyes.

Sieghart then realized it "Ah! About them!"

Sieghart then flicked his fingers.

4 different lights starting showing themselves.

The red light created little red dragon

The blue light created little blue girl

The green light created little green girl

The yellow light created little rock-like turtle

"Here are the elemental spirits! And the turtle buddy over here is Brock, Earth Gnome. Even though he looked like turtle~"

Yusaku just showed a smile.

The turtle starts talking "Now we already here! What you want to ask?"

Yusaku only sees Sieghart "You already done your job very well! I proud of you! Like my promise before! I will deliver that money to your account and you may do what you please. "You aren't under contract anymore"

"I also have some requests!" says Sieghart.

He suddenly tell something to Yusaku

"Of course Sieghart, I don't mind!" as Yusaku sees the spirits that somehow feel very happy.

"Then I am going to take my leave now!" says Sieghart as he went out of the room.

* * *

**A while later at dinner,**

That night, Sieghart and others are having a dinner and Tsuchimikado suddenly receive a call from Ruko.

"So, are you sure about this Nya~" Tsuchimikado says on the phone.

[Just do as I told Tsuchimikado, I'll put the money in your account so don't fail me] Ruko says to him through the phone.

"Okay, I'll do it in no time." Tsuchimikado says as he turned off his phone.

He heads back to the dining table and suddenly said an announcement.

"My friends, I have an announcement to make." He says and everyone even the unsuspected Touma paying attention to him.

"Do you want to know what type of girl Kami-yan likes?" He says out loud in front of everyone.

Index, Mikoto, Itsuwa and even Kaori suddenly blushed while Touma dumbfounded at Tsuchimikado.

The others seem interested, except Sieghart.

"I know it will come to this! Damn you! Ruko!" Sieghart thinks.

Before this event, he received a call from Ruko before and told her about the plan, at first he disagree with her but she threatened him with by allowing Aogami to date with Ellia if Sieghart didn't give his cooperation. With that, he had to force to follow her again.

"Kami-yan like Onee-san type girl!" Tsuchimikado said with a grin shown in his face.

The girls except Nerine, Remilia and Alice didn't surprised.

"W-What is your proof!" Mikoto demands.

Tsuchimikado then looks at Sieghart "Why don't you ask him, Kami-yan's childhood friend?"

Sieghart forcefully nods while looking at Touma and says in his mind, "Sorry Touma I have to do this".

"Is it true?" asks Mikoto as she demands her answers.

"Well, indeed Touma like Onee-san type and he also like older and long haired women, but the most important thing is that she must have an Onee-san personality." Sieghart says to everyone.

Then he continues, "The girl that fit this type is Kaori, the only one thing she lacked is the Onee-san personality." he says and also he notices Kaori blushed a lot.

Touma only speechless that time and he senses a spark of electricity in the air and can see Mikoto really, really pissed off after hearing Sieghart's explanation.

"H-Hey Misaka, are you alright?" Touma asks her.

She then suddenly stands up and leaves the dining room while mumbling words like "idiot" and something else.

"What is wrong with her?" Touma thinks as he sees Mikoto leaves.

Index too follows suit and that leave Itsuwa and Kaori at the dining table.

"Not Index too?" He thinks.

Tsuchimikado smiles after he done his 'job' while Sieghart just sighed.

"What a cruel friend I am" thinks Sieghart as he sees Touma.

Then Tatemiya suddenly walked towards Touma's seat and asked him, "Hey Kamijou, could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Touma asks.

"I want you to go out with Itsuwa tomorrow." Tatemiya says.

Hearing that, Itsuwa and Touma suddenly jerked.

"W-What?" Touma asks again.

Tatemiya said again, "I want you to go out with Itsuwa, have a 'date' with her."

Touma only replies with his jaw dropped.

Then Tatemiya pulls out two tickets of a newly built amusement park near the island and said, "Well~ after all, Itsuwa have take care of you and Index for a long time right? Why don't you go out with her and expresses your gratitude towards her?"

Touma frowned but finally he accepts Tatemiya's offer but he also thinks that Tatemiya is right; he should appreciate Itsuwa for all that she done.

"Fine, I agree." Touma says.

Unexpectedly Kaori, who's watching the whole time suddenly, stands up and leaves the dining room again and leaves Touma wondered, "First Misaka, then Index and now, Kaori?" But he just ignores it and took the tickets from Tatemiya.

While, Stiyl who is there just sighs.

Itsuwa at the same time blushed and also happy because she got a date with her crush and her Amakusa friends seems happy that their plan works.

In Tatemiya's mind, he can only thanks to a certain girl that has made all of this happen, Ruko.

* * *

**After the dinner,**

After look at his friend, Kamijou Touma that is 'forced' to make a date with Itsuwa, Sieghart sighs and feels helpless at him but he knew if he didn't cooperate, Ruko will allow Aogami to have a date with Ellia and that Sieghart will not make that happened.

He only able to curse himself, after what he already promised to his soul.

To make Touma and Mikoto together.

Alice then approaches him "What's the matter?"

Then he looks at Alice and think about what has happened between him and her during his time at the Grand Knights.

Also about 'the accident' between them.

He then says to her, "Hey Alice, thanks for all your help."

"Ah it's nothing." Alice says.

"Especially for these clothes!" as Sieghart pointed to the clothes that Alice gave him before "If it not because of these clothes I should be dead by now"

She just smiled.

Sieghart then suddenly declares to her something, "As a token of appreciation for your help, I want you to go out with me. You can call it 'Date'."

"D-D-DATE!" Alice shocks to hear it out from Sieghart's mouth.

"But Sieghart! Are you sure? Are you sick?" She says as she is checking his condition.

"I'm fine" replies Sieghart as he blush. "And, I'm SERIOUS"

Alice only reveals shock and disbelief face.

Then Nerine come to them and says to Alice, "It's okay, even he's my boyfriend, I don't mind."

"It only for proof for thanks anyway, just takes it" says Remilia as she is reading something.

After that, Alice looks at Sieghart's determined face and finally says, "Okay Sieghart, I'll go out with you."

Sieghart immediately hugs her and says, "Thank you very much!"

"Okay! Okay! Let me go!" Alice says as she feels the tight hug by Sieghart.

Luke just only looks at them and says to himself, "Well, that's Sieghart for you. He always surprised us." he says with a smile.

* * *

**At the same time,**

"Hello Ruko, all has been done, now I want my payment please." Tsuchimikado says to Ruko through the phone.

"Alright Tsuchimikado, the money has been transferred to your account. Good job out there" Ruko complimented him.

"It's all in a day's work Nya~" Tsuchimikado says. "And some fun for me!"

Then Ruko says to him, "Hey Tsuchimikado, I need one more favor, this time the payment is doubled."

"What is it?" Tsuchimikado enquires her.

"Can you give some pictures of 'them' while they are 'dating'?" as She asks for the pictures of Touma and Itsuwa on the day of the date.

"I can handle that Ruko, anything else?" Tsuchimikado asks.

"Well, just send my regard to Tatemiya and the rest of the Amakusa my greetings, okay."

"Don't worry Ruko, I'll send your regard to the others." Then Tsuchimikado turns off his phone and heads back to his room.


End file.
